Blood Soulmates
by KataangGirl14
Summary: Katara is just a troubled girl. After her mother died she started failing in school and not caring about anything anymore. Soon she's just looked at as the goth screw up. But what happens when Katara meets her perfect vampire soulmate.
1. Troubled Girl

I'm back!!! I'm really excited about this story. At the moment I have no idea how long I'll make it. The idea for Katara to be a Goth girl came from the novel Vampire Kisses. Even though that's where the idea came from the two stories are different in a number of ways. It does take place in modern time. I also changed the ages a bit.

Ages:

Aang-17

Katara-16

Sokka-18

Suki-18

Toph-15

Zuko-18

Azula-17

Mai-17

Ty lee-16

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar

Katara sat in the principle's office staring at her black tights. Her father sat next to her with a worried smile on his face. His blue shirt matched the blue in his eyes. Just then her principle walked in stood behind his desk. Principle Long Feng had his signature frown on his face.

"Hello Mr. Rivers", he said reaching over the desk to shake Hakoda's hand. "Now as we both know, Katara used to be an outstanding student. But now it's as if she's not even trying", Long Feng explained, sitting in his chair behind the desk.

"Katara's mother died a few months ago and they were really close", Hakoda told the principle.

Katara just sat back in her chair, not caring. Her ipod blasted in her ear as her father and principle discussed her problem. She knew exactly what they were talking about. She had multiple detentions for mouthing off to teachers and she had an F and D report card.

Katara is a very smart girl, but she doesn't care anymore. If they were all going to die like her mother then why bother with the problems of today. What's the use of living if you don't know when your life will end? The only reason she'd never kill herself was because she knew it would kill her father, her brother, and her friends.

"Mr. Rivers, I don't know if Katara will graduate next year if she keeps these grades", Long Feng said.

"I know. Is there some type of counselor here at the school she can see", her father asked.

"Yes, I'll arrange for her to meet with her Monday", Long Feng assured him. He gave Katara a disapproving look as she turned her volume up even higher. "Here, this is the form explaining Katara's latest detention", Long Feng said handing Hakoda a sheet of paper.

"I guess that's all", he told them. Hakoda stood up out of is chair and tapped Katara's shoulder. She rose out of her chair and followed her dad out of the office. As soon as she took her ipod out of her ears and turned it off Hakoda started to talk to her.

"Katara, could you please at least try". They were approaching the parking lot of her high school, Ba Sing Se High.

"What's the point? Maybe I'm just stupid", she replied. Her father unlocked the doors to their blue ford.

"Don't ever say that, honey. You're not stupid and you know it", he told her. He opened the car door to the driver's side and got in. Katara went around to the other side and got in the passenger's seat.

"If you just try then-".

"Dad, could we please just drop it", Katara interrupted her father. The rest of the ride home was silent. Hakoda didn't want to argue with his daughter. He was already afraid that she was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

When they pulled up in front of their house she was the first to jump out of the car. Hakoda trailed slowly behind her. Walking into the house Katara found her brother Sokka sitting on the couch with his girlfriend and her best friend, Suki.

"How'd it go", Suki asked.

"The same as it always goes", Katara replied. She plopped down on the couch in between Sokka and Suki.

"I know what'll cheer you up", Suki proclaimed. "The fair is back in town".

"I don't know, Suki", Katara said.

"Come on, Katara. It'll be fun", Sokka assured her.

"Okay", Katara answered.

"We can invite Ty lee and Mai, too", Suki said excitedly.

Hakoda walked into the living room.

"Are you staying for dinner, Suki", Hakoda asked.

"No, dad. We're going out tonight", Sokka told him.

"Come on let's go pick out something for you to wear", Suki said to Katara as she grabbed her hand and raced up the stairs to Katara's room.


	2. The Fair

Second chapter!!!!! Oh yeah. Take it disclaimer!!

Disclaimer: Kataang-girl14 doesn't own avatar, oh yeah. Take it narrator.

_____________________________________________________________

"No, no , no ,no and no", Suki chanted throwing articles of clothing out of Katara's closet. "Do you have anything that's not black".

"I don't think so", Katara replied as a black skirt landed on her head.

"Black is so depressing and dull", Suki informed her.

"That's exactly how I feel", Katara told her lying back on her bed.

"You're starting to act like Mai", Suki said, coming to sit next to her.

"Sometimes life is black and dull", Katara continued.

"Uhhh…Katara?".

"My life is like a nightmare I can never wake up from until the end", Katara went on.

"KATARA!", Suki yelled.

"What", Katara asked.

"You're creeping me out".

"Sorry", Katara apologized.

"I want the old Katara back", Suki said.

"Well, I guess my mom took that part of me when she died", Katara told her.

"Come on lets call, Mai and Ty lee", Suki said taking out her cell phone.

Ring, ring, ring. "Hello", Ty lee's voice said from over the speaker.

"Hi, Ty", Suki greeted. "Do you want to go to the fair with me and Katara, tonight".

"Sure", Ty lee said excitedly. "Bring Mai, too".

"Alright see you at 7:00".

"Okay, see you", Ty lee replied as Suki hung up her cell.

"We're going to have fun. I promise", she told Katara.

Soon Katara and Suki settled on Katara wearing a jean mini-skirt, a black tube top with a red rose design and black boots.

"You still look a little depressed in all that black", Suki told her.

"I'm a depressed person".

"No you're not. You're smart, pretty, and funny somewhere under all that grief", Suki replied.

"How do you know", Katara questioned.

"Because that's how you used to be before-". Suki paused and looked at Katara who's eyes were filling with tears. "Before it happened".

"Come on lets just go", Katara said, grabbing her purse and rushing out of the room. Suki followed behind her. They went down the stairs to find Sokka still on the couch.

"Come on, Sokka", Suki called as she walked closer to the door. " We can take my car".

Sokka and Katara followed Suki out of the door and to her green jeep parked down the street. Suki was a speed demon. She sped down streets and zoomed past cars.

"Why the hell did we let her drive", Sokka whined from the front seat.

"Shut the fuck up, Sokka", Suki yelled. "I can drive just fine".

"That's what she thinks", he whispered to Katara.

They pulled up to the fair at 6:50. The sun was already setting. They got out of Suki's jeep as Mai and Ty lee pulled up.

"Hi guys", Ty lee called cheerfully.

"Hi Ty lee. Hi Mai", Suki greeted.

"Hi", Katara said uninterestedly. (AN: Is that a word?)

"Hello", Sokka said nervously. Every time Ty lee saw him she would try and flirt with him.

"What's up", replied dully.

"Come on!! Lets go", Ty lee exclaimed grabbing Katara and Suki's arms and pulling them closer to the entrance of the fair. The fair was just a carnival on the shore of the beach. It had games, rides, and snacks. Suki brought Katara to the fair because she thought it would remind her of the good times. When Hakoda and Kya would bring Katara and Sokka to the fair.

When Katara was 10 she and Sokka met Suki at the fair. Then when she was 14 they met Mai and Ty lee.

They paid the fee and walked through the entrance. Many people were there. Lights flashed on carnival stands and the smell of popcorn filled the air.

"Where do you want to go first", Suki asked.

"I don't care", Mai replied.

"Lets go to the bumper cars", Ty lee said , jumping up and down like a child.

"Whatever, as long as you promise to shut the hell up", Mai snapped.

The sky was dark and the night was warm and peaceful, though the fair wasn't helping Katara's mood. It just reminded her of her mother. She slowly followed Ty lee to the bumper cars. They all handed the man their tickets and picked their own bumper car.

Ty lee was in a pink one. Mai, black. Suki, green. Katara, sky blue. Sokka, dark blue. When they began Suki's green car bumped into Katara's. Sokka bumped Mai. But Katara's attention was somewhere else, because there, walking in with a group of teenagers behind him was the most sexiest boy Katara had ever seen.

__________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

So please R&R…sorry about the cliff hanger. Just so you know the story is rated M for later chapters. Love Kataang-girl14.


	3. Meeting

**Chapter 3 is up!!! I'm excited about letting all of my ideas out. Thank you to all of my reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: Do I have to spell it out for you? I don't own a-v-a-t-a-r!!!**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Aang walked into the fair with his friends behind him. **

"**Why are we here ,Twinkle Toes", Toph asked ,annoyed. **

"**We're here for a snack, duh", Zuko answered, earning him a stomp on the foot from Toph. "Ouch". **

"**I believe I asked Aang", Toph replied. "So AANG why are we here". **

"**We're here to observe the pathetic human species, duh", Azula answered. **

"**What part of Aang don't you and your damn brother understand", Toph said as she turned to Azula. Aang chose this moment to intervene. **

"**We're just here to have fun, guys", he told them. "Not to feed and not to observe". **

"**Oh, so we're here to have fun, huh", Toph said as she moved over to Zuko. She earthbended a small rock up from the ground and hit Zuko in the forehead with it. **

"**Ow, why the hell did you do that", he asked angrily as he rubbed his forehead. **

"**Cause that's what I call fun". **

"**Me ,too", Azula said from next to Zuko. **

"**Can you guys act normal for one night", Aang asked, rolling his eyes. **

"**Normal is so boring", Azula proclaimed as she slid closer to Aang. "I would rather do something with you". **

"**Azula, how many times does Aang have to tell you he's not interested. Leave him the hell alone", Toph told Azula. **

"**Wait, where did Zu-zu go", Azula said looking around for her brother. **

"**Great", Toph said sarcastically. "That asshole ditched us". **

**_____________________________________________________________**

"**Katara", Suki called. She got up and shook her shoulder. **

"**What", Katara asked looking at Suki for the first time in 15 minutes. **

"**Our bumper cars session is over". **

"**Oh", Katara replied , returning to her boring self. **

"**What we're you staring at", Suki asked. **

"**Oh I was st-", Katara started, but when she turned back to show Suki the boy him and his friends had walked off. "Nothing". **

"**Alright come on", Suki said. Katara got out of the tiny car and follow her friends out of the bumper car section. Then she noticed someone missing. **

"**Where's Mai". **

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Mai walked through a deserted part of the fair. She hated being around a lot of people. This part of the fair had boring things like the hall of mirrors. This part was darker and way more quiet. She was just looking at her feet when she tripped over something. **

"**Shit", she murmured as she tried to get up. **

"**Sorry, here let me help you", a boy's voice said. She felt a cold hand grab her wrist and help her up. Suddenly she was standing and looking into a pair of shining gold eyes. She noticed that one was severely burned. **

"**Thanks", she said as he let go of her wrist. **

"**No problem. My name is Zuko by the way". **

"**Okay well thank you, Zuko. My name is Mai", she replied lamely. **

"**Are you lost", he asked. "No one comes to this part of the fair". **

"**I don't really like being near a lot of people", Mai told him. **

"**Me either". **

**Mai suddenly felt as if she could finally relate to someone. Immediately she felt the need to introduce him to her friends. **

"**Are you alone?", she asked. "You can walk around the fair with me and my friends. **

"**No, I'm not alone, but we can still walk around together", Zuko answered. **

"**You can call you friends and I'll call mine". **

"**Okay", he said. **

**Mai turned away to take out her cell phone and call her friends, while all Zuko had to do was whistle. **

**_____________________________________________________________**

"**Well it sounds like Zuko wants something", Aang said as him and his friends heard the low whistling. **

"**Well hurry up and see what jackass wants so we can go in the hunted house", Toph replied. **

**They walked to where the whistle that would have been silent to any human came from. **

"**Hey there's Zu-zu and he's with a girl", Azula said as they walked up. **

**_____________________________________________________________**

"**Hold on, guys", Ty lee said. "Mai is calling me". Ty lee took out her pink cell phone. **

"**Hello", she said. **

"**Ty lee, you guys come meet me in front of house of mirrors". **

"**Sure Mai", Ty lee replied. She hung up the phone. "Come on. She wants us to meet her in front of the house of mirrors". **

**They raced off to meet their friend. **

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Mai saw three people walking up. A boy, and two girls with dark hair. As they came closer Mai could make out a pair of shimmering grey eyes, green eyes, and a pair of eyes that matched Zuko's. **

"**Mai, these are my friends Aang and Toph", Zuko said as he pointed to them. "And that thing right there is my sister, Azula". **

"**Nice to meet you ,Mai", Aang said nicely. **

"**He brought us here to meet his dinner?", Toph whispered to Aang. **

"**Maybe he actually likes her", he whispered back. **

"**Yeah, right. Like that'll happen". **

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Ty lee walked into the deserted part of the fair. **

"**There she is", Ty lee yelled, jumping up and down. She pointed to Mai who was standing around four other figures. **

"**Who's that with her", Katara asked. **

"**I don't know", Ty lee replied. "She didn't say anything about other people with her". **

**As they walked up Mai and the other people with her walked up to them. **

**Katara immediately recognized the boy who was standing in the entrance. **

"**These are my friends Ty lee, Suki, Sokka, and Katara", Mai introduced them. "Guys, this is Aang, Azula, Toph, and Zuko". **

**Katara had lost all words. She could only stare into the grey eyes in front of her. **

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Author's Note: Omg I'm done with the chapter. Please R&R….I love hearing what you think!! **


	4. I Wanna Know You

I'm sure everyone has questions like why did Mai and Zuko get along so quickly, why does Toph have green eyes instead of milky white, why is Azula nice, and is Aang still the avatar. All of your questions will be answered soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar…I swear!!

_____________________________________________________________

Azula looked around. Aang was staring at Katara who was staring at Aang. She immediately didn't like Katara. Mai was staring at Zuko who was staring back at Mai. Sokka was staring at Toph who was staring back. Suki was looking at Toph with a scowl on her face. Then she looked right ahead of her.

Ty lee was staring her right in her face with a huge smile on her face.

"Why are staring at me", Azula asked.

"Because I know we'll be great friends", Ty lee told her.

"Yeah well take a picture. It'll last longer". She burst out laughing.

"You're funny", she said between giggles.

"And you're annoying".

"Where should we go first", Zuko asked.

"I want to go to the Ferris wheel", Ty lee exclaimed.

"Okay we'll go to the Ferris wheel", Aang said.

Everyone walked to the Ferris wheel. It was huge and it had lights that decorated it.

"I'm going on with A-", Azula started.

"I'll go on with Katara", Aang interrupted. He'd do anything to get away from Azula ,but Katara wasn't complaining.

When the Ferris wheel stopped and the old passengers got off Aang got on with Katara. Azula was forced to get on with Ty lee. Sokka got on with Suki which earned a frown from Toph. Toph sat by herself.

"So are you new to Ba Sing Se", Katara asked Aang as the Ferris wheel moved. "I've never seen you around".

"No, me and my friends just don't usually take part in public affairs".

"Oh, so we're you born in the earth kingdom", Katara questioned.

"Actually, I was born an air nomad", Aang told her.

"That's Amazing", Katara proclaimed. "I've never met an air nomad. They don't usually come to Ba Sing Se."

"Air Nomads don't like the way people are divided by wealth in Ba Sing Se", Aang replied.

"Not that they would admit to me being an Air Nomad", he whispered to himself.

"What was that", Katara asked.

"Nothing".

"So you can airbend", Katara said.

"Yeah", he said ,but then as she turned away to look at the view he silently added to himself. "And earthbend, and waterbend and, firebend".

"Wow, this view is amazing", Katara exclaimed. Aang moved over to look over the edge.

"Yeah, everyone looks so tiny", he lied. He could see everyone clearly ,but he knew Katara couldn't.

When Katara and Aang looked up from the edge of the Ferris wheel car they were face to face. Blushes spread across both of their faces when they realized how close they were.

Aang started to get nervous. He had never been this close to a human girl unless he were about to make her dinner.

"Uh…you never told me where you were from", he said as he backed up a little. "I've never seen someone from the earth kingdom with those eyes".

"Oh no, me and my brother are from the water tribe. We moved here when we were little."

_____________________________________________________________

Sokka and Suki were in the car behind Aang and Katara. Suki heard Katara laugh.

"Sokka, did you hear that".

"Hear what", he asked.

"Katara just laughed", she said.

"No way", he replied.

"Maybe she likes Aang", she told him.

"I don't think so. I haven't seen my sister laugh, smile, or waterbend since our mother died. Now you're telling me some stranger shows up and makes things all better", Sokka yelled.

"Shhh", Suki commanded. Sokka and Suki listened to what Aang and Katara we're talking about.

"Wow", Sokka said after a while. "She sounds…….happy."

"We'll have to have a girl to girl talk later".

"LAME", Sokka proclaimed.

_____________________________________________________________

"Wow, I'm bored", Mai said dully.

"Me, too", Zuko replied equally dull.

"Want to make out".

"Duh".

_____________________________________________________________

Toph sat back in her seat. She held onto the rails of the cart. She used to hate heights because of her blindness, but even now that she could see she still hated them.

"Stupid Ty lee", she mumbled to herself. "Bringing us on this stupid Ferris wheel. Stupid friends. Leaving me without a partner".

'_friends', _she thought. Immediately, Sokka came to mind and a smile spread across her face. Then her smile vanished as his girlfriend eased her way into her thoughts. If Suki weren't around no one could stand in her way to make Sokka hers. An evil smile worked it's way onto her face as she thought of a plan.

'_Suki won't be around for long'. _

_______________________________________________________________

"What's your favorite color", Ty lee asked.

"None of your business".

"Do you get along with your brother", she questioned.

"None of your business".

"Well, if you aren't going to answer any of my questions I'll answer them for me", Ty lee said. "My best friend is Mai. I have a boyfriend named Haru, but he moved last week".

" I wonder why", Azula said sarcastically.

"My favorite color is pink. I have six sisters that I don't get along with at all", Ty lee continued.

"Spirits, kill me now", Azula begged.

'_I am this close to sucking her dry', _Azula thought. _'Does she ever shut up'. _

Azula looked a couple of carts ahead of them. She could see Katara and Aang's heads leaning on each other.

'_How dare that little human cockroach show up and try to steal Aang away from me. I mean, I know we weren't dating ,but he was coming around. She'll pay. I'll make sure her and Aang never get together and the only thing he considers her as is dinner'. _

"Are you listening to me", Ty lee interrupted her thoughts. Azula hadn't heard a word she said after the sister thing.

"Uhhh…yeah of course".

_____________________________________________________________

Author's Notes: Hope you liked this chapter. Chapter 5 is on it's way. R&R!! PLEASE!!!!


	5. Midnight

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!! Especially those of you who I am familiar with(sokuelover16 and Avatarlover3). Bring on the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Kataang-girl14 doesn't own Avatar or it's characters.

_____________________________________________________________

Azula and Toph walked at the back of the group.

"Only five minutes into the Ferris wheel and Katara and Aang are all buddy, buddy", Azula gossiped to Toph.

Everyone was off of the Ferris wheel and they were walking around the fair. Toph and Azula were discussing both of their problems.

"I kind of like that Sokka- guy, but his girlfriend is annoying as hell. I don't like her", Toph said.

"But she hasn't said a word to either of us", Azula told her.

"Neither has Katara", Toph replied.

"Touché".

Azula turned to watch Katara and Aang. They were walking side by side ,talking and smiling.

"Maybe you should leave them alone", Toph said ,following her gaze. "They seem to really like each other and Katara doesn't seem half bad".

Azula was shocked.

'_Toph wants me to be nice. I need to get her back on my side', she thought. _

"But Aang is the Avatar. The first avatar in history who's ever been a vampire. All vampires need him and look up to him. If he starts dating a human he'll get soft and then where would we be", Azula said.

"I guess you could be right ,but I trained twinkle toes. He's not getting soft anytime soon. And have you forgotten that if it weren't for him I'd still be blind."

"Whatever", Azula snarled. You ,Toph Bei Fong, greatest earthbender in the world, are getting soft". She turned away from Toph and walked up to Mai and Zuko.

"So you'll meet me later on tonight ,after your friends leave", Zuko confirmed. He was looking deeply into Mai's eyes. His gold eyes almost seemed to glow. Hypnotizing Mai.

"Yes, Zuko. I'll meet you tonight", she said in an obedient voice.

"Good", Zuko replied as Mai walked up to talk to Ty lee. Zuko turned his head to his side and realized Azula was suddenly there. He visibly flinch from a little shock.

"Ahhh", he yelped. "Where did you come from".

"Same place you came from ,stupid", Azula replied. "I knew a girl couldn't really like you. You're influencing her".

"Shut up", Zuko said as he put his hand over her mouth. "You know how much Aang doesn't like us to do that. If he heard about this he would be really mad".

Zuko took his hand away from her mouth.

"I know. That's why you're going to help me", Azula told him with an evil smile.

"Help you do what?".

"If things get too serious between Aang and that human thing you have to help me get rid of her", Azula announced.

"Can I get rid of her my way", Zuko asked with a devious smirk, showing one of his white curved fangs.

"Don't be disgusting, Zuko".

"What?".

"I know what you meant", Azula admitted. "I think you already have your precious Mai".

"You like her don't you", Azula blurted out.

"Whatever, okay I'll help you", Zuko answered ,avoiding the previous subject.

"Good", Azula replied as she walked ahead to spy on Aang and Katara.

"And then Sokka slipped in the milk", Katara said as she finished a story.

Aang laughed musically.

'_Oh please', _Azula thought.

"Have you ever been to Madison Park", Katara asked suddenly.

"No", Aang told her.

"Well, I could show it to you sometime. It's amazing at night".

"Sure, I could pick you up tomorrow night", Aang said.

"Ok, it's a date", both of them blushed at Katara's choice of words. Then Azula jumped in.

"Well, I'm sure Aang would love to, but we have something to do tomorrow".

"No, I don't", he argued.

"Yes, you do".

"No, I don't".

"Yes, you do".

"Yes, I do", Aang tricked her.

"No, you don't", Azula said, stupidly.

"Great. Well, I'll pick you up at 7:00" ,Aang told Katara.

It took a while for Azula to realize what she had said. Suddenly it dawned on her.

'_Damn! That sneaky bustard', she thought. _

"You're really stupid", Zuko said from behind her.

"He tricked me".

"And you were stupid enough to fall for it", Zuko told his little sister.

"Shut up Zu-zu".

"Whatever", Zuko replied walking back to Mai.

"Come on, guys", Sokka called. "It's 11:30 and you know dad doesn't like it for us to come in after midnight".

"I'll see you, tomorrow", Katara said to Aang. "It was nice meeting all of you".

Sokka and Suki said goodbye and them and Katara walked towards the exit of the fair.

"We'd better go ,too, Mai", Ty lee informed her.

"Whatever", Mai said as she walked behind Suki, Katara, and Sokka.

"My kind of girl", Zuko said quietly to himself. All of his vampire friends heard him and chuckled.

"Bye, everyone", Ty lee said as she walked on her hands to the exit.

"Well, they're an interesting group of humans", Aang proclaimed.

"More like weird", Toph added.

"Come on ,lets go home", Zuko said.

"You're going to waste a perfectly good night?", Toph asked.

"I've had enough excitement tonight", he replied.

"Yeah, right", Azula commented. "You just want to get us in the house so you can have the car for your date with Mai tonight".

"What I …..I never said that", Zuko replied hastily.

"I think we should go home anyway", Aang said, checking his hand with Katara's number written across it.

"And you just want to get home so you can talk on the phone with Katara all night", Azula announced.

"Well, thanks for telling everyone my business".

"Whatever. Lets just go", Toph said.

The four friends walked out of the fair and into the parking lot. They got into the black Mercedes and due to Zuko's driving, sped home. At 11:45 they arrived at hilltop mansion that belonged to Aang.

Once the Air Nomads discovered Aang was the avatar they took really good care of him. They hid him from the world because he was a vampire. They believed the world would never except him. Since both of his parents were vampires he was born a vampire. At 12, the air nomads sent Aang to travel the world with his mentor Gyatso.

Aang found masters and mastered every element. Along the way he met Zuko and Azula. They were the children of the President of the Fire nation, Ozai. Zuko and Azula were in a half-vampire family. After their vampire father divorced their human mother they were taught to hate humans. While, Aang had a soft spot for humans since he was raised by them.

While Aang was traveling in the Fire Nation Zuko and Azula decided they wanted to travel the world, so they joined him.

When Aang was looking for an earth bending master he met Toph. She was blind and dying of a horrible disease. To save her life, Aang turned her into a vampire. Once she was immortal the disease and her blindness were cured. In return Toph taught him earth bending.

When Gyatso died Aang was 15. The Air Nomads bought him his house and continue to send him money every year. Too bad the world continues to think the avatar spirit was lost 17 years ago.

_____________________________________________________________

Please review and I'll let you have a pair of toy Aang fangs. Please!!!!

Chapter 6 coming soon!!!


	6. Evil Plots

CHAPTER 6!!!! Thanks for the reviews everyone. So as a reward here is chapter 6 dedicated to all of my reviewers. Sorry about the delay ,though.

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar. But that would be cool!!!!

Aang and his friends got out of the car parked in the driveway.

"So what's for dinner", Toph said as they walked into the large estate. "The two lover boys ruined my dinner plans".

"Calm down, Toph", Aang said. "I'm sure what you want is in the fridge".

"Cool", Toph exclaimed as she pushed past Zuko and ran to the kitchen.

"You'd better drink something also, Aang", Azula reminded him. "Or else you'll attack Katara tomorrow".

"On second thought, maybe you shouldn't eat tonight", she said after thinking, but Aang was already headed to the kitchen behind Toph.

Azula sighed and walked down the hallways to her room. The walls in the hallway were dark orange for air nomads, but dark enough for vampires. She stopped at the last door down the hall and opened it.

The moon was high in the sky as it shown through her red curtained window. Her made up bed had red sheets with little black velvet roses in it. Parallel to her bed was her dresser. She had make up and body sprays on top. The drawers were closed perfectly. The mirror on top was unable to catch her appearance.

She sighed again. She'd gotten used to not being able to see herself since she was born a vampire. She walked over to her bed and plopped down. Azula closed her eyes and began to daydream. She thought of Aang. Suddenly someone knocked on her door, disturbing her from her thoughts.

Azula rose up out of her bed and walked to the door. When she opened it she found Toph standing there with a glass in her hand. It was filled with a red liquid with a scent that they all knew too well. Toph had a determined look on her face. Her green tank top and jeans were now stained with the red drink. Toph had always been a sloppy eater.

"Listen here princess. The next time you call me soft you'll be sipping your blood out of a straw in a hospital", Toph warned her. She took another sip of her drink and pushed Azula out of her way into the room.

"So what am I going to do about powder puff ", Toph asked referring to Suki.

"I'm not helping you", Azula sneered. "You won't help me".

"Well, I don't need your help anyway, princess. I can do it by myself." Toph walked over to Azula's desk and took a pencil and a piece of paper. She started to draw up a plan. Azula got curious and walked up behind her.

Toph had just learned how to write two years ago after her blindness was gone. Azula, Zuko, and Aang had to teach her.

The things on the paper in front of Toph looked like little stick figures.

"Wow, you really can't draw", Azula said from behind her.

"Shut up and stop looking ", Toph commanded as she shifted to hide the paper from Azula.

"Got it", she said completing her 'masterpiece'. She held up the paper and pointed out the drawings on the paper.

"That's Sokka, that's Suki, and that's me", she clarified as she pointed to the stick figures.

"First, I'll get Sokka, Suki, and me all together. Next, I'll stomp my foot on the ground and use my earthbending to shoot her into oblivion. Last, I comfort Sokka about his lost girlfriend".

"What do you think", she asked as she looked up at Azula.

"I think you need to find another hobby. Cause drawing is not your talent".

"Whatever", Toph replied as she picked her glass up off of her desk and walked out of the room with her paper in her other hand.

That gave Azula an idea.

'_I'm a firebender, but Katara is just a normal human. I could easily take her out. All I have to do is get her alone. Then when Aang is sad I can be his shoulder to cry on. Of course I'll just tell him she was killed in the fire that burned her entire house down'. _

Azula laughed maniacally. She was proud of herself for fixing Toph's plan for herself. Little did she know ,Katara had her own talent.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm sorry it's so short. I'll update much sooner. Nite nite!!!!!


	7. Late Night Calls

Hey everybody. Sorry for the delay. Here's chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar.

_____________________________________________________________

Azula walked down the hall and stopped at the kitchen. They didn't need a kitchen, but they needed the props incase of an emergency. As she stopped in the doorway of the room she could already hear Katara on the other line of the phone. She could even hear Katara's dad and brother talking about heading off to bed. She was sure the entire house could hear it with their acute hearing.

She walked swiftly over to Aang, who was sitting on the barstool at the counter. He had the phone in one hand and was silently drumming his fingers on the counter with the other.

"No, I think I prefer the color blue", he spoke into the phone. "I'm sure blue would look better against your skin tone, but then again, I'm sure anything would".

Azula could hear Katara's heart beat speed up and could almost see the dark blush on her skin in her head.

Aang chuckled. Azula bet he was laughing at the effect he had on Katara.

_Ewww. I would gag if I could, _Azula thought bitterly. She believed Aang deserved much better. Like her.

"May I speak with her", Azula asked as nicely as she could. Aang looked up and cocked a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Hold on, Katara", he said into the receiver. Then he looked up at Azula. "Why" ,he asked.

"Because if she's going to be your girlfriend, she's a part of this family and I want to get to know her", Azula lied smoothly.

"Yeah, okay", Aang replied slowly. "Katara, Azula wants to talk to you".

"_OK", _she heard Katara answer. Aang handed her the phone.

"_Hello". _

"Hey, Katara. Do you want to have a spa day tomorrow with me and Toph. We could help you get ready for your date", Azula friendly offered.

At the mention of her name and spa day, Toph appeared at the kitchen door. She wore an irritated expression.

"_I'm not sure, Azula", _Katara replied.

"Suki can come, too", Azula told her. At that comment Toph looked even more angry.

"_Okay, we can go tomorrow or technically today at 4". _

Azula hadn't really gave much thought to the sun, but now she acted fast.

"How about at sunset. Is 5:50 okay", Azula asked.

"_Alright. See you later". _

"Bye", Azula said as she handed Aang the phone. He still looked confused and Toph looked pissed.

"WHAT".

"Oh, nothing", Aang said as ha started to speak to Katara, again.

"Well, I have a problem with your little spa day", Toph hissed angrily. "First of all, I don't go to damn spas. And second of all, I really don't go to spas if that bitch Suki will be there".

"Calm down, Toph", Azula said. "Is Zuko gone out with Mai?".

"Yeah, he left like 15 minutes ago".

"How about we go hunt now so we can spend the day with a couple of humans", Azula offered.

"Well, I guess we can do that. Refrigerated blood isn't the same as live. But, I'm still against the spa thing".

"Come on", Azula told her. "Aang ,are you coming".

"Yeah, hold on", Aang replied as he listened to whatever Katara was talking about. "Katara, I've go to go, but I'll see you tonight".

"_Okay, bye". _

Aang hung up the phone.

"So where are we hunting for humans tonight", Toph asked as they walked to the front door.

"Actually, you guys can hunt for humans. I think I'll try animals", Aang declared. Azula and Toph stopped walking and stared at him.

"Are you serious", Azula questioned.

"Yes, humans are just like us, except they don't drink blood, have super speed, senses, and strength".

"Whatever, you can go look for a rabaroo while we track down some unsuspecting men", Toph said.

Aang remembered when he found Toph. She was the daughter of the rich Bei Fong Family, but she wasn't happy. She constantly ran away because her family treated her like a baby due to her blindness. They didn't know about her spectacular earth bending skills.

The last time she ran away, she caught a really bad flu. With no one to take care of her she got worse. Then Aang found her after she collapsed in the forest. She was close to death so he had no choice. He had always been kind. He gave her immortality. Her blindness was cured and so was her flu.

In return she taught him earth bending. Now they were close friends. She fit well with Azula. And even Zuko had taken a liking to her.

But sometimes Aang wondered if it was right to give her a life like this. He wondered if he had the choice would he choose mortal or immortal, perfect or imperfect, good or evil.

_____________________________________________________________

DUN, DUN ,DUN!!! That seemed like a good place to end. Please review!!!!! Thanks and I was kidding about the Aang fang thing last time. Hey, that rhymes. Aang, fang, Aang, fang, Aang, fang. COOL!!


	8. Moonlight

I'm back!!!! So here is chapter 8. I am sorry for how long you had to wait, but I was starting to type a twilight story that should also be up soon. This chapter just sounded really sweet and romantic to me because they want to be near each other, but can only admire from afar. And it's my first P.O.V chapter. You'll be getting some Aang and Katara.

Disclaimer: My license to the I own avatar club was revoked.

_________________________________________________________

Katara POV

I fell back on to my bed and let the chord-less phone slide out of my hand. Today's events started to playback in my head.

Meeting New Friends

Aang

Parent-Teacher Conference

Aang

The Carnival

Aang

Okay, so I guess I enjoyed some parts of my day more than others. I couldn't help feeling attracted to him. Even though, I hadn't been interested in anyone since…

Oh great. Here comes the depression, again.

My mom. She taught me everything I know. How to wash dishes, how to cook, even how to dance. She would forever be missed. It's been a while, but I'm still depressed. Though, when I met Aang the depression seemed to have faded. Not gone, but cowering back into a dark corner of my mind. As if Aang was my own personal sun.

At first I couldn't even spend a day without crying. Now the depression was more like a light switch.

Aang, off.

Mom, on.

Aang, off

Mom, on.

Alright maybe I'm delusional from lack of sleep. I rolled over, trying to make myself comfortable. I had something to look forward to tomorrow. My girl's spa day and my date with Aang. I slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep, or so I thought.

I was awaken by a tap on my window. Slowly, I opened my eyes and groaned. Maybe it was a bird. The clock on my nightstand read 2:00 am. As I kicked the covers off of myself, my sleepy eyes could make out a still shadow from behind the curtain. I pulled back the blue curtain a gasped in surprise. There soaked with rain water -for it had started raining 30 minutes after we returned home- was Aang. I hesitantly opened the window. My head knew it was wrong, but my fingers and heart worked on their own accord. Aang stepped into the room. He was in a soaked black button down shirt and dark denim jeans. His dark hair clung to his forehead, dripping onto my floor. I was shocked, but covered in rain water he was so hot!

"What are you doing here", I asked quietly.

"I had to see you", he answered smoothly.

He stepped closer to me and captured my lips. I should have pulled away, but this was what I wanted. I responded to the kiss and it became greedy and hot. Somehow we had been moving back. Now the back of my legs was pressed against my bed. I leaned back, falling back onto the bed and pulling Aang with me. My fingers found his shirt buttons.

"I want you, Aang", I whispered, breathlessly.

He stared up at me. His pale skin wet and cold. His eyes shined in the moonlight showing from the window. His lips found my neck as he made little wet trails. I shivered at his touch.

"Katara", he said.

"Yes", I asked.

"Wake up".

-exit dream-

Then my eyes shot open. I jumped up and looked around my room. It was the same as it was when I went to sleep, 10 minutes ago. I had dreamed the entire thing. Ugh!! Part of me wishes it had happened.

After that dream I was all worked up. There was no use trying to get back to sleep. I looked over to my window and for a second I thought I saw Aang looking back at me through the glass. After I rubbed and closed my eyes and opened them again, he was gone. Stupid imagination.

Maybe I could go for a walk. I got up and slipped on my jeans and gym shoes. My blue pajama shirt would do for now. I grabbed my black sweater and opened the window. As I slipped on the sweater, I stepped onto the wide branch that extended onto my window ledge. I balanced and walked across the same branch my imaginary Aang would have used to get up to my room. I jumped down from the tree and stepped into the pouring rain.

Something about the rain always calmed me. I threw my head back and allowed my hair to get soaked. I didn't care if I looked silly. At 2am, who would be looking at me.

******************************

Aang POV

Katara threw her head back and twirled in the rain. She'd almost caught me watching her sleep. I couldn't help it , she fascinated me. I remember her delicious blush from today at the fair. Her blood smells so good. I stared at her, hidden in the shadows of the forest across from her house.

What human takes a walk at 2am, in the rain? She's different….special. And that captivates me even more. I felt the urge to walk out and talk to her, touch her, hold her. I don't know why. I had just met her 8 hours ago!! I just couldn't help being attracted to her. I was supposed to be hunting with my new diet.

But her blood smells so good. The best I've ever smelled. Maybe if I stepped a little closer to get a better smell…. NO!!! I hissed at myself and stepped back into the shadows. I would have to fight my desire for her blood.

Katara POV

Suddenly, I stopped spinning. My head snapped to the direction of the forest. A low hiss was coming from the darkness. I could have sworn I saw glowing silver eyes. Okay, so I'm going crazy. My imagination just won't let Aang go for the night. I couldn't even get to sleep! Come on. I had just met him 8 hours ago!! But at this very moment my brain wishes the imaginary hiss and the imaginary glowing eyes were really him. I know there was only one more thing that could take my mind off of him, but I would have to walk through the forest to get there.

Aang POV

There was maybe one thing that could get my mind off of Katara's sweet scent. I turned and walked through the forest. I didn't have to walk on the trail, since there was no way _I_ would get lost. After passing two leaning trees, I saw my meadow. I had come here whenever I needed to relax. Even though, I should be hunting. Refrigerated blood doesn't hold you over for very long. Especially, when your near someone with blood that smells like Katara's.

I walked over to the pond sparkling in the moonlight. It was complete with a waterfall. This place looks like something from a fairytale. It's ironic that a monster like me comes here. Slowly, I began to practice my waterbending.

Katara POV

I walked into the forest and made sure to stay on the path. If I thought my dad would kill me for sneaking out, he would really kill me if he found out I was in the forest. Luckily, the moon's light lit my way through the forest. I passed the leaning trees and entered my place closest to paradise. My meadow.

_____________________________________________________________

IMPORTANT: READ THIS PLEASE!!!!

Uh-oh!! Their going to the same place. Alright, I need you guys to send me the names and lyrics of songs you think would be in Katara's play list on her ipod. It's important for the next chapter. You can put it in your review or PM me. Remember it doesn't matter what genre the song is and you can send more than one song. Thanx for reading this chapter and as soon as I get those songs I'll give you the next chapter.

Love Kataang-girl


	9. Discovery

Hey guys. I can do a chapter before I actually use the playlist ideas. I only want about 4 more. Then I'll start the **playlist **chapter. Right now I want to thank the ones who sent in songs so far like…

**Mitsuchan325**

**Thewatergypsy**

**Sukiqa**

**Taailoryaa**

**Thanx so much **

So there's going to be a lot of maiko in this chapter since it's mai's POV. 

Disclaimer: And to all of the avatar characters: No need to sue. I don't own you. 

Chapter 9 Discovery

**Mai's POV**

**12:30am**

My life is so boring. I hope Zuko can change that. Right now I feel like life sucks and then you die (AN: Jacob: Breaking Dawn). Now I'm waiting for Zuko to pick me up. I don't know why I agreed to be alone with someone I'd just met at night.

I already knew Zuko was a vampire and so were Aang, Azula, and Toph. And come on, everyone knows vampires are awesome. The other guys were too wrapped up in all of their beauty to see the obvious. Oh, and Suki was wrapped up in jealousy for Toph. How could they not see it? 

Zuko, Aang, Azula, and Toph were snow white! They were inhumanly beautiful. When Zuko was calling his friends, I noticed he didn't use a cell phone. Zuko smirked at Azula-when they thought no one was looking- and showed one of his white pointed fangs. That did look pretty hot, though. But then I'm pretty sure he did some kind of mind control on me. 

Though, I could careless. Mind control or no mind control, I still would have come. 

Suddenly, a red Benz pulled up in front of me. The windows were so dark I couldn't see anything from outside. Then the windows rolled down and Zuko smiled at me. 

"Hi, Mai". 

"Hi, Zuko", I replied. 

I eagerly jumped up from my seat on the bus stop bench and pulled open the passenger door. Once I was inside he pulled off like a speed demon. 

I wasn't afraid of him, even if he was a vampire. I looked over at him. 

Zuko had he's shaggy black hair sticking in every direction. He was wearing a red and black striped shirt with a pair of dark jeans. 

I've read so many Goth books on vampires, I know a lot about them. I know Zuko drinks human blood because there is a tiny red ring around his gold eyes. I know to become a vampire you have to be bitten by one and allow their venom to slowly kill you from inside. 

I bet being a vampire would be awesome. It would be good for me, since I really had nothing to live for anyway. I hate life. My parents pay no attention to me whatsoever. I bet they think I'm at home right now, asleep. I knew exactly where they were. The same exact place they were every night. WORK. I'm rich because my parents are work-a-holics. They're CEOs at a huge publishing company. Well, I have a book for them. PAY SOME FUCKING ATTENTION TO YOUR DAMN DAUGHTER!!! I bet it would sell nicely. 

I have no siblings and I only have my friends. So my life is boring. A life with four vampires would be tremendous. It would solve my parent problem( no freaking' parents!!!), my sibling problem(I'd have two great sisters, one awesome brother, and a wonderful boyfriend), hell, I'd even be fucking gorgeous. I wonder what his house looks like. 

"Zuko, I want to see your house". No need to be discreet. 

"What?" he asked.

"I want to see where you live. I don't really like public places. So how about we just hang out". 

"Okay", was all he said. 

We drove for 5 minutes, to a mansion I'm sure it would have taken me at least 30 minutes to get to. He parked his red Benz in the huge garage. There were three other cars in it. One of them was the car they came to the fair in. All of the cars were fancy and expensive. There was a black Mercedes, a green Porsche with black racing stripes, and a red convertible. Wow. 

Zuko came around to open my door. Then we walked to the door inside of the garage that led to the house. 

Inside was elegant, fancy, and bathed in dark colors. He led me into the living room and gestured for me to sit down on one of the black leather couches. I noticed it was quiet. There was no one home. 

"Would you like anything", he asked, politely. 

"No thank you", I replied. He didn't have to pretend to eat and drink for me. 

I decided to confront him. And if he got angry and bit me, it would only make my day. 

"Zuko, can I ask you something", I said politely, with a smile. He sat down next to me. 

"Of course". 

My bright smile turned into a snarl. "How dumb do you think I am?". 

His face was confused for a moment. "I have no idea what you're talking ab-"..

"Cut the shit", I snapped. "I know what you are". 

Zuko was shocked. He didn't say anything. 

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone", I added quickly. 

He regained a straight face. "How did you find out in 4 hours?", he questioned. 

"You guys wear a mask like everyone else. Everyone has a secret or a personality they're trying to hide and their masks help them. Masks deceive the human eye. The human eye is so blind that they don't look around and see under the mask. I don't pay any attention to masks. The way someone looks and acts means nothing to me. Once you get under the mask you see everything". 

"Wow, Goth spoken word", someone snickered from behind me. 

_____________________________________________________________ 

Yay!! In the next chapter we get some Kataang and Aang's story. Then I get to use your wonderful song suggestions in chapter 11. Aren't you excited!!! This is just one of the two chapters for Blood Soulmates today. There will be another one coming in the next hour. New chapters will also be added for Young Heroes and Heartless. 


	10. Meadow

This is the 10th chapter of my favorite story that I have written. Out of all of the stories I have, I like this one best. VAMPIRES ROCK!!!!

I do not own Avatar.

___________________________________________________________

Katara and Aang

Chapter 10- Meadow

Katara's POV 2:50am

__________________________________________________________

I must be going crazy. Not only am I seeing Aang, but I'm seeing Aang in my meadow. WATERBENDING! I stepped closer to see better, but I stepped on a twig while moving. It made a tiny crunching sound that I could hardly hear, but somehow-from across the meadow-Aang heard it.

His head snapped over in search for the sound and his eyes almost immediately found me. How the hell did he hear that?

"Katara?", he whispered.

"Umm..Aang..what…how. .YOU'RE WATERBENDING", I stuttered.

"Uhh". He dropped the water he had floating in mid-air.

"I thought you were an Air Nomad", I said, finding my voice.

"Well, I'm kind of ,the avatar", he admitted.

OH MY GOSH

____________________________________________________________

Katara and Aang

Aang POV

I knew I could trust Katara with this secret. I'd never be able to tell her the other one. She'd run away ,screaming.

"That's awesome!!", she exclaimed.

Yeah, that's what everyone says. "Yeah, I guess".

She stood uncomfortably at the opening to the meadow. I wonder why she's here.

"So what are you doing here. It's kind of late", I stated.

"I could ask you the same question", she shot back. She eyed me suspiciously. "I couldn't sleep. I come here to clear my mind".

"Maybe it'd be best if you told me what's on your mind", I offered.

After a while she agreed and we sat down next to the pond. She told me all about her mother.

_____________________________________________________________

Azula, Zuko and Toph

Mai's POV 2:50am

_____________________________________________________________

I turned around and my gold eyes met a pair of green and another pair of gold. Azula and Toph were balancing on the open window sill behind the couch we were sitting on. The red ring around their eyes was strong and bold so they must have just been hunting. They were both still giggling from Azula's last joke.

"I was wondering who was going to figure it out first. Turns out Goth girl is the smartest of the group. Congratulations Zuko, you got the pick of the litter", Azula continued.

"Very funny, Azula", Zuko sourly, replied to his sister.

"So you're not afraid of us", Toph questioned as she and Azula jumped over our heads and into the living room. They were now in front of us.

"No, not at all. I'm not afraid of anything", I replied.

"You know, you are exactly like Zu-zu", Azula told me.

Wait! Zu-zu? I'd heard her say it a minute ago, but now I actually thought about it. She was talking about Zuko!

I started to tremble with suppressed laughter. I didn't want to laugh at Zuko, but it was so funny. Zu-zu? Come on.

"Stop calling me that, Azula", Zuko snapped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend", Toph replied for Azula.

I would fit in great with these girls.

"Let me guess", Toph said. "You have lots of questions for us. Right?".

"Of course", I replied. "Zuko, when did you become a vampire?".

"Zu-zu and I were born vampires. Technically, were vampire/human hybrids", Azula answered for him.

"Oh, so were all of you born half vampires?".

"No, Aang was born a full vampire and I was turned into a full vampire. Both of Aang's parents were vampires", Toph answered.

"Vampires can have children?", I responded.

"Vampires can only conceive a child on the day the first vampire was created. October 31st".

"Oh, so what happened to Aang's parents?", I asked.

The three of them exchanged glances. They seemed unsure about telling me. Finally, Toph spoke up.

"If she knows one secret, she might as well know them all".

"17 years ago on October 31st, a vampire baby boy was born to two vampiric Air Nomads. Aang's parents, Ava and Jinru had been rebellious Air Nomads. 9 years before Aang's birth, they met at the air Olympics, where the male temples and the females temples meet at the western air temple for games and a party. Ava and Jinru were both only 14. They ran away from the temple together and never returned. While running away they crossed paths with an eternal creature of the night. A vampire, who then bit Ava. Jinru managed to fight the vampire off before he sucked Ava dry, using airbending and a torch that they had lighting their way. Fire is the only thing on this planet that can hurt or kill a vampire. Jinru tried to nurse his girlfriend back to health, but she only seemed to get worse. Her heart beat was slowing, she was growing cold and pale, but beautiful", Azula told me.

"He didn't know about the curse of the vampire", I interrupted.

"Shh, let her finish", Toph said. I guess she'd never actually heard the story.

"So on the 3rd day of her change she woke up and the bloodlust took over her. She bit her own boyfriend, but managed to pull back from draining him once she remembered her love. In the process she'd turned him as well. They traveled the world together-in the darkness of night, of course-. 9 years later, Ava had Aang on October 31st. When Aang turned 1 year old, he not only grew his fangs, but his eyes would start to light up and he would summon unimaginable power. Ava and Jinru didn't know Avatar Roku- the Fire Nation avatar- had died 1 day before Aang's birth. So the avatar spirit deemed him worthy before he was even born", Azula continued.

"AANG'S THE AVATAR?", I blurted out.

"If you don't stop interrupting, I'll shove my foot down your throat!!", Toph warned, darkly.

I instantly shut right up.

"Ava and Jinru had no idea of how to control Aang when he was like this. He'd almost killed them once. One night when he got angry, he went into the avatar state. His parents ran for help at the closest place, nearby. The Southern Air Temple. The Air Nomads helped, but also recognized Aang as the avatar. They took Aang in, but assassinated Ava and Jinru for being creatures of the night. Gyatso became Aang's mentor and took good are of him. When Aang was old enough he and Gyatso set out so that he could aster the elements. That's how he met all of us", she finished.

"Wow, they killed his parents", I said, shocked. The Air Nomads were supposed to be a peaceful and loving civilization.

"The Air Nomads didn't want anyone to know that some of their people had become something inhuman. They only excepted Aang because he was the avatar. They would have killed him, too. They still keep him a secret. He was sent to master the elements incase of an emergency Why do you think everyone thinks the avatar spirit died out long ago? Why do you think he lives here, instead of in a temple?", Zuko explained.

Everything started to add up. The Nomad hide Aang from the world. Now they made him keep it a secret that he was the avatar.

"Aang is the first avatar in history to ever be a vampire. We all look up to him. There is an entire civilization of vampires out there. The Air Nomads didn't what the world to know their nation's avatar was something 'evil'," Azula informed.

"They did teach him to only drink the blood of animals, though. After he left the temple and Gyatso died he started hunting humans, but now he seems to be going back to animals", she continued.

Now I knew about Aang's secret history and it was time to ask.

"Can I become a vampire?".


	11. Blood Soulmates Poll: AN but please read

Blood Soulmates ANPLEASE READ IF …YOU LOVE ME (and blood Soulmates)!! Haha got your attention there, didn't I?

Flameo fellow fanfic readers. There is a poll on my profile involving Blood Soulmates chapter 11. It asks if you would like me to have the characters sing songs or if I should just mention them. You choose how you would like me to use all of your wonderful suggestions. Once I have enough votes I will close the poll and edit the chapter accordingly.

**Thanx so much**

**Luv Ya **

**Kataang-girl14 **


	12. Playlist

So judging by the poll, you guys want me to only mention the songs by name, but not have characters sing them. The poll in officially closed and chapter 11 is up. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, ipod nanos, or the following songs.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thank you to everyone that sent in songs and everyone that voted. This chapter is dedicated to you all. The following songs were chosen by you guys only. The only songs I put in were the happy songs. **

**Chapter 11**

**Playlist**

**Aang's POV**

**4:00am**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Katara told me all about her mother and the things they used to do together. She'd been through so much with her mother's death. I hate seeing her in so much grief. For some reason she doesn't seem as sad as she says. She's sad, but it seems as if something has made her happy. Maybe I can make her feel better.

"Katara, what type of music do you like?" I asked, eyeing the shiny blue object poking out of her pocket.

"Well, I used to like to dance. Before my mom died I listened to whatever I could dance to. Recently, I only listen to songs that are kind of sad or whatever I think fits me".

"Oh really?" I questioned as I reached towards her and snatched the blue ipod nano from her pocket in her sweater.

**Katara's POV**

Aang snatched my ipod from my pocket. What does he want with that? He turned it on and shook it. He put the earphones in his ear and began to listen to whatever song had popped up.

"What are you listening to?" I asked.

"Tears of an angel", he replied.

"My mom used to sing to me when I was little. It would always put me to sleep when she sang my favorite song", I told him. I could feel the sorrow slowly creeping back up.

"Well, I don't know if I can sing", Aang said "but I know for a fact that you're not completely depressed.

He was slowly scrolling through my music library.

"How do you know that?" I asked. What was I supposed to say 'Yeah because your company cheers me up'?

"Look", Aang instructed as he showed me my ipod's song list. "Some of these songs reflect exactly what you say you're feeling".

He went down my list of songs.

"Get over it, See you again, Broken, Paint it black, Miss murder, tears of an angel, scared of lonely, Heartless are kind of sad. But then there's the upbeat happy songs like Poker Face, Boom Boom Pow, Halo, Just Dance, Naked, and LoveGame(**AN: Ok I like a lot of Lady Gaga, don't judge me jk lol). **You can't sit there and tell me a song about riding disco sticks is serious, sad and depressing.

Then the most magical thing happened. I laughed.

Aang had the nicest smile on his face. It was kind of drawing me in. As if he were designed to lore you in. Before I knew it my lips found his. His lips were soft, but somehow marble and hard. The spark that was there every time I touched him was stronger than ever. Aang was tense and his breathing seemed to have completely stopped. That was when I realized what I had done.

I pulled back and blushed a shade close to crimson. He stared at my blush in-wait, was that amusement. What's so interesting about my blush?

"I-I'm s-so sor-sorry", I stuttered. As I was talking Aang seemed to be taking several deep breaths, as if he was preparing himself to do something or hold his breath for a while. "I didn't--", Aang interrupted my blabbering by capturing my lips with his perfect ones.

This time we moved in sync with each other. My hands knotted in his dark hair. I tried to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away. He was like a drug.

"No need to apologize", he said, smoothly.

I felt totally ay ease with my avatar-yes MY avatar. Screw the world! I fell to sleep in our -yes OUR-meadow, wrapped in his cold arms. Why is he so cold all the time, you might ask? I don't care, but even after the whole avatar confession I fell like he's hiding something. Something bigger than being the avatar.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Uh-oh!! Katara thinks Aang's hiding something!!! Katara fell to sleep in the meadow with Aang!!!! What about her dad!!!??? And I can't believe after one more chapter we will finally make it pass the first day. OMG!!! GIRLS DAY OUT TOMORROW IN AVATAR WORLD. What about Azula's plan? How will Mai fit in all of this? I will surely update soon. Maybe later on today. I already have the whole chapter written out. It's Mai, Azula, Toph and Zuko. You can find their outfits on my profile.


	13. Mai's Choice

**So, I told you guys I would update really soon. How about that? The same day. Here's more Azula, Toph, Mai, and Zuko. Remember, you can go on my profile and click n the link to see their outfits. **

**Disclaiming: I don't own avatar. **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 12**

**Toph's POV**

**Mai's Choice**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Everyone was shocked. No one expected Mai to ask that. I was the first to recover and start to think clearly. Mai would make a wonderful sister. She was my type of person. And it would make Zuko happy, but what type of skill could she provide Aang.

"Are you a bender or skilled at anything?" I asked Mai.

"Well I am good with knives and stilettos", she told me.

"Sweet".

So, can I join you", she asked, again. Maybe I could have some fun with this.

"So Mai, what blood type are you?", I questioned.

"B positive", she answered, quickly.

Hmm. Maybe I could change her. But before I do that I could have her give me a few samples. B positive is my favorite. Yum.

"Toph, your eyes are turning red", Azula told me, too low for Mai to hear.

"Oh, opps".

Stop thinking about Mai's blood, stop thinking about Mai's blood, stop think about Mai's blood.

Okay, I can't stop thinking about Mai's delicious B positive blood. What do I hate?

Oh yeah, human food and Suki. Chocolate, pizza, spaghetti, Suki, those little curvy things with cheese all over them. Ice cream, chicken….

"Hey, Toph why are your eyes red?" Mai asked, coming closer to me.

Dumb ass human. When you see someone with red eyes, don't your own instincts tell you to run away. Well, if she was going to run away she would have done it already. She wants to learn so much about vampires? I'll give her a 101 lesson.

"Our eyes turn red for three reasons. Hunger", I explained.

"Rage", Azula continued.

"Or Lust", Zuko finished.

The last one made her blush. Oh great. I had to turn my head. Stupid blood-filled human.

Don't get me wrong-I have just fed, but when we see or smell really strong human blood it's hard to resist.

"Mai, are you sure you want to be like us?" Zuko asked her.

"Yes, more than anything".

"We would have to ask Aang. Unfortunately, we have no idea where he is", Azula informed me. "If you like, you can come with us tomorrow".

"Where?", Mai questioned.

"We're having a girls' day out with Katara and Suki", I answered for her. I had trouble saying the second name without growling.

"Uhhh, sure", Mai said.

"Get the details from Suki or Katara".

"Come on Mai, it's 4am. I'll take you home", Zuko said getting up.

"Sure, but can you do me a favor", she asked.

"Yeah?".

"Run me home", she ordered.

Zuko shrugged "Why not".

Before Mai even had time to blink, he was by her side. He picked her up on his back and ran out of the house, becoming a blur.

I walked over to Azula. We both plopped down on the couch at the same time.

"So, where do you think Aang is?", I asked.

"Where is Zuko?"

"With his girlfriend?", I answered.

"Same place Aang is".

"With his girlfriend?, I questioned.

Azula laughed. "No, with a filthy human. The only difference is, we like Zuko's human better".

I stared at her blankly for a few seconds. Complete silence filled the mansion. Then it clicked.

"Ohhhhh, I get it", I laughed "Good one, Azula".

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(AN: I was going to end it there, but I love you guys)**

**Katara's POV 10:00am **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I was waken up by someone throwing a dress on my head.

"Get up, Katara. Go get ready", Suki shouted.

What was she doing here. I sat up. Wait a minute. What was I doing in my bed? The last thing I remember was falling asleep in Aang's arms. Was it a dream?

I looked down at what I was wearing. My black sweater and jeans, not my pajamas. It was definitely not a dream.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. But how had I gotten in my bed?

I looked over at my window. It was open and sunlight poured through. Aang climbed up to my window and placed me in my bed. Wow.

"Katara, why are you sitting there with that goofy smile on your face?" Suki asked.

"Suki, why are you here?" I questioned. "And how did you get in?"

"I'm here to help you get ready for our girls' day out", she answered. Then she must have seen my puzzled expression because she continued. "Mai called this morning. I figured you must have forgotten to tell me".

"Yeah, but it's not until this evening. Can I go back to sleep?", I asked.

"Nope", she answered, popping her p. "I need you to try on this sundress".

I looked at the sundress I had been hit with this morning. It sat beside me on my bed. It was mostly white and green with my other colors. This had unmistakably come from Suki's closet. It looked as if it stopped right above the knees. (**AN: Picture on profile)**

I looked at Suki. She had on a dark green sundress. (**AN: Picture on profile)**

"Why do I have to wear this?", I asked.

"Because nothing in your closet fits today's mood", she answered.

"Today has a mood?"

"Yeah, the mood of the day.

"Mood of the day?"

"Yeah, It's happy and your clothes don't cut it", she told me.

"Whatever", I replied.

"NOW GET UP".

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please review! I want to know what you think. I'll update soon. Luv ya. **

**Kataang-girl14**


	14. Girl's Day Out

**I don't know why, but I can't stay away from this story. I was trying to type Young Heroes, but it somehow turned into Blood Soulmates. Don't ask. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, but I do own the characters' vampy selves. **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 13**

**Girl's Day Out**

**Azula's POV**

**Saturday 5:50pm**

**Toph & Azula**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Around a quarter to six, Toph and I started to get ready to go hang out with the disgusting humans(some more disgusting than others). Why did I invite Mai? I guess I was still in shock of her discovery or just acting in the moment. Whatever. She's coming now.

"What car are we taking", Toph asked as we walked into our garage.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind floating past us and then Aang appeared. Of course.

"Do not do anything stupid", he commanded.

"Whatever, oh so powerful avatar", Toph replied. "Just for that, we're taking your car".

"Yeah, and maybe we can let the humans eat their repulsive food in it. So then the smell will remain for days", I added.

"Oh no, you're taking my baby", Aang protested. He used his airbending to push us over to my car. "Your going in Azula's car".

"We'll see you after we make Katara look like something worth looking at", Toph joked. Aang wasn't laughing. Suddenly, he had on a serious face.

"Why do I smell Mai all over our front room?".

Uh-oh. We hadn't told him about Mai's little discovery. Toph, Zuko, and I drew sticks and Zuko got the shortest, so he would have to tell Aang while we were out.

I had to come up with something fast. Toph answered instead.

"Why do we smell Katara all over you?"

"Uhhh, I wouldn't want to hold you guys up. Your going to be late", he muttered quickly.

We laughed and pulled out of the driveway.

"And don't forget. I'm taking her out to eat, so something formal. None of your Goth style, okay", he called.

Oh so now he was going to watch his food, eat food. Delightful. It was bad enough when he was taking her to the park. And I do not have Goth style.

I looked down at my outfit, while driving. I had on a crimson red tank top that angled at the bottom and a matching satin red and black skirt. Red earrings and a red knit cap occupied my head and a black and red clutch purse. On my feet were black heels. (**Picture on profile)**

That's not Goth style, is it. Did Toph have a Goth sense of style?

I looked over at her. She was wearing a dark green tank top with a black mini skirt. She also had a dark green sweater. On her feet were black sandals. She had a black purse and several black accessories.(**Picture on profile) **

Yeah, Aang was talking about Toph.

"I would have asked Aang for directions to Katara's house, but why bother when I could follow his scent all the way there", I joked.

Toph and I were laughing our heads off when we pulled up to a small two floor house that could never compare to our mansion. I could hear six heartbeats from inside.

I honked the horn of my red convertible.

"Prepare for torture", I told Toph.

Katara walked out of the pathetic house first.

She looked like she belonged to the Earth Kingdom instead of the Water Tribe. That dress is atrocious. She had the nerve to wear matching accessories.

Next Suki came out. She looked like a cracked out version of something you'd find in a toilet. She was wearing a nasty green and a dirty brown. She had on a green sundress that made Katara's look as beautiful as…well, me. That dress deserved to be stomped, ran over, set on fire, and drowned. Then I would put it on Katara and shoot her.

"Azula, why do you look like you're thinking of more ways to kill Katara", she asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Let's not forget why we asked Katara to join us this afternoon. We're going to get her alone with us. I want to get rid of that little pest", I replied.

I looked back at the house. Suki and Katara were walking to the car. Then Mai came out of the house. They must've been waiting at Katara's house so I would only have to make one stop.

Mai didn't look as ugly as Katara or Suki. She had on a gray and black outfit with black boots and a black purse.

As they made their way to the car, they all looked excited to begin our female festivities. Then my worst nightmare popped out of the house. Oh no.

It was Ty lee. She looked like a rainbow carebear. It was hurting my highly sensitive eyes to look at her. She was wearing a rainbow plaid tubetop and bright turquoise shorts. Her pumps were pink with rainbow flowers. Her purse was also multi-colored. Unfortunately, she accessorized with many colored bangles and green peace earrings.

Her outfit was making me want to puke. She didn't walk like normal people did. She bounced up to my car. Ugh. Who invited her?

They all made it up to the convertible.

"Hey, guys", Mai greeted.

I was actually comfortable with being friendly to Mai. I knew why she was so excited. She got to spend another day with her favorite vampires.

"Hi, Mai", Toph and I replied.

"I invited Ty lee. I thought it would be nice if all of us hung out", Suki stated.

Well damn. Why didn't you invite Casper the friendly ghost while you were at it, bitch?

"Oh, it's fine", I said as I put on my poker face. I turned to look at Ty lee again and my poker face dissolved. I was suddenly furious.

"HI, AZULA", she shouted in her over active tone.

"Why are you so colorful", I hissed through my teeth.

She coward and said "I like being colorful", in a small voice.

They squeezed in and we were on our way. We were taking them to the new Fancy Lady Day Spa. It was expensive, but we cared nothing about money. Just then, I realized something.

"Toph, we have to pretend to be nice to them until we can get them separated", I said in a tone too low for human ears.

"I know, there are too many of them. We don't know if any of them have bending skills. We have to get Sugar Queen and Powder-puff alone", she replied, just as low.

"Oh, so now were getting Suki and Katara".

"Well, duh".

"Whatever".

"AZULA, WATCH THE ROAD", someone screeched fro behind me. I think it was Suki. I hadn't realized that as our private conversation went on, Toph and I were staring each other down.

I rolled my eyes and faced forward. As if I needed to watch the road. Suddenly, my cell phone vibrated in my purse. I pulled it out and held it in front of me. New text Message from Zuko. I opened it up.

_Best 2 out of 3_

I rolled my eyes once again. He was still trying to get out of telling Aang. I texted back.

_Not in your after life Zu-zu. Just tell him. _

Aang was always the most protective of our secret. The Air Nomad put it in his head that he was meant to be hidden forever.

I looked through my rear view mirror. Ty lee was bouncing up and down.

"Ty lee?", I called sweetly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN".

She stopped and pouted sadly.

"Your car is really nice, Azula", Katara complimented. Now I test my acting skills.

"Really? Thanks. I don't really like my car. I love Toph's car", I replied. All of it was a complete lie, but it sounded like I actually cared about what she thought.

"What kind I car do you have, Toph?" Suki asked.

Toph growled softly, but it was still barely audible to human ears.

"I think there's something wrong with your motor", Suki said, mistaking the growling as car trouble. "So what type of car do you have, Toph", she repeated.

"A green Porsche", Toph answered.

"That's a nice car, too", Ty lee commented.

"Wait, Toph, how old are you", Katara asked.

"15".

"And you have a car?" she replied.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Never mind".

We pulled up to the spa and everyone got out. I had to drag Toph inside. I had called ahead and reserved the spa for only us. I could hardly stand these humans. What makes you think I could sit in a spa with 20 more for 30 minutes.

I looked at my watch. It was 6 o'clock. We had 1 hour before Aang would come and get Katara. If we didn't get her during this hour, we would get her after the date.

A blonde woman with green eyes walked up to the six of us.

"Hello, I'm Tiffany. Follow me", she told us.

We followed her into the back of the spa. Their were several workers waiting to serve us.

A brunette haired woman walked up to me. "Ms. Azula, we received the dress you ordered. It's hanging in the dressing room".

Toph had ordered a dress for Katara to wear for the date. I had no idea what it looked like. Hopefully. It was atrocious. I would laugh my head off.

"Alright thank you. The girl with the blue eyes is wearing that", I told her.

"Okay", she said as she walked over to serve Katara.

Soon we were all sitting and getting our nails done.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Zuko POV**

**6:00pm Saturday **

**Zuko & Aang**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Aang was running back and forth at a speed so fast, I couldn't even see him. The only way I knew he was passing was when I heard him.

"Why can't you run at 100 mph like a normal vampire. No, you have to be an airbending vampire and run freakishly fast", I joked.

I heard a laugh come from the wind that passed and blew my hair up. Suddenly, Aang was next to me.

I still had to tell him about Mai. What if he decided he wanted us to move because of it? No, he wouldn't leave Katara. Would he? I couldn't leave Mai. I know I've only known her for a day, but she's important to me.

"Uh, Aang. Mai knows", I muttered.

"Knows what?", he questioned.

"About what we are", I said waiting for the explosion.

"How do she find out?"

"She kind of just knew", I answered, holding for the explosion again.

"Did she promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yeah", I replied. This is weird. Usually he would have yelled and threw something by now.

"Okay, well what's wrong", he questioned.

"Why are you so calm about this?" I asked.

"Well, I trust Mai. She seems quiet and obviously observant. Now that she knows there's nothing we can do. It's out of our hands. She obviously took it well, though. That's a good sign". His smile never left his face.

"Okay", I said. I wasn't used to this Aang. Aang used to be so uptight. He's in an awful good mood. Well, thank you, Katara. Aang is in charge of all other vampires.

He's our leader. He gets to choose the rules. The most important is that no human is allowed to know of our existence, But that is only if we tell them. The human guessing is not mentioned. I have to tell him about Mai wanting to join us ,though and that will be the hard part. Aang may be in a good mood, but is it good enough?

"Yeah, so after she found out she asked if she could be one of us", I stated, nervously.

Aang's face turned serious. "No Zuko, we can't", he said.

"Why not?"

"Because we don't want to attract attention", he explained.

"I don't understand", I admitted.

"Zuko, if we turn Mai she'd never be able to go home to her parents. They'd think she was missing and call the police. What would it look like if we had a girl that looked almost exactly like Mai, except actually pretty,"-I shoved him at that, but I knew he was only joking. He laughed and continued- "I was joking. But not only would we attract attention, we'd cause unnecessary grief to her family", he continued.

Mai would not like this answer and I could feel and argument coming Aang's way. But for now I'll leave it alone.

"Okay, I understand", I replied.

Aang looked at his wrist watch.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Toph POV**

**6:30pm**

**Azula, Toph, Suki, Mai, Katara, and Ty lee**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

At 6:30 Katara was half way done. Because she had to be done quickly, they had more than one person working on her at a time. Right now she was getting her make-up and hair done and getting accessories put on her.

She was also, now wearing the dress I picked. When Azula saw it she gasped and made an angry face. She probably thought I would make Katara's dress hideous. I actually thought Katara was okay. I made jokes and things about her, but I do that to everyone. If it was Suki I would have messed the outfit up, but it was Katara. Azula was only angry because Aang liked Katara and not her.

The rest of us were only getting our hair done. We were going to stay here after Katara left. Azula had been trying to get Katara alone already. She'd suggest that Katara come to the bathroom with her or take a break, but I always intervened and sent Mai or Ty lee with her instead. I knew how much she hated Ty lee and to tell you the truth, I do too. She was too peppy.

My poor sister wouldn't give up. Hopefully, I could keep Katara away from her until 7:00. But who knew what she'd have in store after the date.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I love this chapter. I used 9 pages Microsoft. YAY ME!!! I'll make all my chapters this long, when I can from now on. So you know the drill. Review or I'll have Azula look through your window tonight. **


	15. Leave Me Alone

_**In honor of Michael Jackson, all of my new chapters will be named after one of his songs. MJ was a big inspiration for me, as a singer. He was one of my favorite singers so this is how I will honor him. Most of the time I will try to make the song match the main event of the chapter. **_

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**Chapter 14**

**Leave me alone- Bad Album**

**6:50pm**

**Katara's POV**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I had really been looking forward to this Girl's Day Out because I wanted a better connection with Toph and Azula. Somehow, Mai seemed to had already befriended them.

I think I was making a real bond with Toph because she would never leave my side. She wouldn't even let Azula talk to me for a second.

At 6:55 I was ready. I looked in the full body mirror. Wow. Who is that girl? I looked beautiful. Even though this wasn't my type of style, it was nice.

There was a light blue eye shadow on my eyelids. A clear, glossy gel coated my lips. My hair was pent up with a rhinestone clip, holding it at the top. What really shocked me was my dress.

It was turquoise and came to my knees. Rhinestone heels were on my feet. Toph handed me a turquoise half jacket. It was beautiful.

"Wow, guys I can't except this", I told Toph and Azula.

"It's just our little gift. Please take it", Azula insisted. For some reason she said it with an evil smirk.

Now that I think about it, she'd been doing that a lot. It's probably nothing, though.

Anyway, I was all ready. The other girls were getting their hair done while I sat and read a magazine. Suddenly, a car horn sounded.

Then a stylist ran up to me. "Miss Katara, your date is here", she informed me.

Oh my god. Aang is here. What if he doesn't like my dress? Were just going to the park. Azula and Toph over dressed me!

I slowly got up and put the magazine down. The lady handed me more accessories and a purse. I shot a look at Azula and Toph, but they just smiled.

The woman escorted me to the front door after I said goodbye to all of my friends; They all wished me good luck.

Once I got to the car, Aang was standing there holding my door open. He looked perfect, just like he and his friends always do. I got into the car and he shut my door. Once he got in the driver's side, he looked over at me.

"You look amazing, Katara", he told me.

I blushed and noticed that he was dressed formal, also.

"I thought we were only going to the park", I said.

"No, I figured we've spent too much time outdoors", he commented as he looked over at me and smiled.

All of last night's events came back to me. "You put me back in my room last night", I accused.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to get into trouble with your dad", he replied quickly.

He looked like he didn't want to talk about it, so I won't push it. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

Then I noticed something.

"Whoa, slow down", I shouted.

I was suddenly in need of a seatbelt. I leaned over and strapped myself in. We were going over 90mph.

"But I'm not even going that fast," he complained as he looked over at me.

"Watch the road!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay".

Soon we made it to a really fancy and expensive looking restaurant. We weren't inside of the city anymore. We were in the Outer Ring of Ba Sing Se. Aang drove so fast that he got us out of our city in only 45 min.

I had never been in the Outer Ring. When my family moved here I was really young. The Outer Ring was filled with clubs, restaurants, theme parks, hotels, and shopping malls. It looked pretty fun here. I'd never been out of Ba Sing Se since we moved from the Water Tribe.

Aang stopped in front of the restaurant and we got out. He handed a man, wearing a red vest, the keys. The tiny man got into the car and went to park it. I hope tonight turns out okay. Hopefully, after dinner we can explore this town.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Toph's POV**

**7:35pm**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Toph, put this on", Azula said.

She threw something brown and green at me. I caught it and looked at it. It was a camouflage cut off sweater-shirt and matching shorts. It looked like a Halloween costume.

Azula had dragged me out of the spa from the other girls. She told them that we had just gotten an emergency phone call telling her that her brother Zuko was in the hospital. She was such a liar.

Zuko is standing right here! He can't even get sick.

Suki and Ty lee told us that it was okay and gave us the best wishes, but Mai, of course, gave us weird looks. She knew as well as we did that Zuko couldn't get sick.

Azula was going to leave them to pay the $1,000 bill, but on our way out, I paid. I knew what Azula was trying to do. She wanted to spy and sabotage Aang and Katara's date.

"What are you guys doing?" Zuko questioned from the doorway of my room.

"Something stupid", I murmured.

"After we get rid of Katara I'll help you get Sokka", Azula reminded me.

She was running out of the room at super speed before I could say anything. She was really trying to make this sabotage mission successful. Right now, I bet she's packing a bag of spy items. Zuko crossed the room and stood in front of me.

"Toph, why are you helping her?" Zuko asked. He had to whisper it really low, into my ear so Azula wouldn't hear.

"I'm just going to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid or evil", I assured him.

"It's Azula! Of course she'll do something stupid or evil".

"Good point", I replied.

Azula choose that minute to race back into the room.

"I said put that on, Toph", she commanded.

She had taken off her outfit and now she was in an identical outfit to the one she'd thrown at me. She also had on some green gym shoes. Just as I noticed the shoes on her feet, she threw identical gym shoes at my head.

"You're lucky I'm not human or that would have hurt", I told her.

"Get dressed!" she yelled. Then she turned to Zuko. "Come on Zu-zu. You don't want to see Toph change", she replied.

"Yeah, that's probably how she catches her humans; She takes off her top and they go blind and later on drop dead", Zuko joked.

"Whatever. Get out of here, hothead", I yelled.

"Make me", he answered. Azula had already left the room.

I made the ground shift under Zuko's feet. He fell right out of the door. I stood inside of the room, in the doorway.

"You have officially been kicked out", I chanted as I blew my fingers into a 'peace out' sign.

Then I shut the door to my room with Zuko still laying there, looking stupid.

I walked over to the outfit that I had thrown on the floor. Azula was going crazy.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Normal POV(it was requested that I do normal POV for once)**

**7:45pm**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Azula and Zuko were in the living room or whatever you want to call it. No one in the room was alive so it needed a new name. Zuko was watching a football game on TV and Azula was packing more stuff into her bag.

Toph walked into the living room dressed exactly like Azula.

"Come on, lets go", Azula said.

"Have fun all by yourself, princess", Toph taunted Zuko.

"Oh and if someone calls, don't answer", Azula added.

"Why?" Zuko asked, not turned his eyes away from the game.

"Cause you're in the hospital dumb ass", Toph explained as she followed Azula into the garage.

They took Toph's car.

"So what is in these bags", Toph asked as she picked up one of the green book bags.

"Everything we need".

Soon Toph parked the car 1 block away from the restaurant. They ran the rest of the way. Aang and Katara's table was next to a window. Azula and Toph hid in the bushes right outside of the window. Now Toph realized why Azula dressed them in camouflage.

With their vampire hearing they could hear everything Aang and Katara were saying. Azula had sprayed them both down with really strong perfume so Aang couldn't smell their scents. He'd think the rustling in the bushes were just animals.

Toph felt really bad for Aang. He would have to pretend to eat human food.

Azula was writing in a notebook that she had taken out of the book bag.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Azula's POV**

**(sorry, for you to understand this I have to go to Azula's view.)**

**8:30pm **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I decided to make a book. I feel really confident that this plan will work so I'm making a book called: **How to screw a date**.

Some moron would probably mistake the title's meaning, but it's okay.

I'm going to take notes and type up my book later.

1. Mess up the date's main purpose

They were at dinner, so the date's main purpose is to eat. Aang and Katara had already ordered when we got here. The chefs were preparing them, already.

"Toph, stay right here", I told her.

"Whatever", she replied.

I walked around the restaurant until I was at the back door. I walked in and noticed that I was in the empty staff break room.

I went over to the pantry; I smelled cotton linen. I opened it and pulled out a chef's hat and coat. Then I continued into the busy kitchen.

Just as a waitress with blonde hair and green eyes was leaving out with a full tray, I grabbed her arm.

"Excuse me, what table is that going to?" I asked.

She had a bowl of soup and a plate of meatballs and spaghetti on the tray.

"Table 8, by the left window", she answered. "With the hot guy and the tan chick".

Perfect; Aang and Katara's table.

"Uh, I made a mistake with their order. I'll fix it really quick", I lied.

I took the tray and set it down on the counter in the kitchen. Other chefs were too busy to notice me. They couldn't tell that I wasn't one of them. Let's see, what's the most disgusting food on the menu. I let my nose do the work.

Eww. I smelled some part of a dead seal. I followed the stench and came to a pan. When I opened it, the smell got stronger. I grabbed something from inside and pulled it out. When I saw what was in my hand I almost dropped it and ran off.

It was a seal flipper, Yuck. Seal skin. I put several seal flippers in Katara's bowl of spaghetti. I knew Aang would pick something light; So of course he had the soup.

Once I was finished I put the bowl back on the tray and took it back to the waitress.

Then I took off the chef clothes and ran back out to Toph. Let's see how Katara likes her meat.

Toph was exactly where I left her. Just as I sat back down in the bushes, the waitress brought Katara and Aang's meals. Aang must have smelt the seal because he made face and covered his nose. I snickered.

"Eww, what's that smell", Toph asked.

"My plan; Working", I replied.

"Well, your plan reeks".

As soon as the waitress sat the bowl down in front Katara, she squealed.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Aang asked.

"This isn't what I ordered", she told him. The waitress was already gone though.

Aang opened his mouth to say something ,but Katara continued. "It's even better! How did you the specialty of the Water Tribes was noodles and seal fin. My mom used to make seal paw soup and seal jerky for us after we moved".

Aang opened his mouth to say something else, but Katara leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"You are so sweet. I love it", she said and then began to eat

Aang was still sitting there, confused. Happy, but confused. I was confused, also. I had boosted their relationship without even trying.

"You did something stupid, didn't you", Toph accused.

"Yeah and it back fired".

Toph just laughed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Normal POV**

**9:00pm **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

After a while Katara was finished with her meal. Aang had only picked at his dinner and never really ate it.

"Well, at least now her breath smells horrible", Azula said.

Just then a waiter came up and offered Aang and Katara mints.

"Damn it".

Aang paid the check and him and Katara were out of the restaurant, but they didn't take Aang's car.

"Toph, the date's not over?" Azula asked.

"No, while you were doing something stupid, Katara asked Aang if they could explore the town. She's never been here".

"Come on, let's follow", I said.

Aang and Katara were walking side by side. They were passing several building and places. Aang pointed out what everything was. Katara was having a lot of fun. Azula and Toph were staying far back. They could hear Aang and Katara from a block away.

Aang and Katara were walking past a small shop with the word's 'Playtime' on it's billboard.

"Aang, what's that?" Katara asked. She was like an excited child.

Aang blushed, courtesy of the hunting trip he had before he went home last night.

"Uh, that's a place that sells adult toys and intimate wear", he said quietly.

Comprehension flickered across Katara's face and she blushed. There was an awkward silence. Aang figured he needed to say something to break the weird moment. They were passing a build that Aang was very familiar with this dark building. From inside, loud music could be heard.

"That's a nightclub. Me, Azula, Toph, and Zuko sometimes go there. It's pretty cool", Aang told her.

A smile spread across Katara's face as she broke out into a sprint towards the building. "Come on, let's go in", Katara called to Aang.

"No, wait. Katara", Aang said, but Katara was already about to go in. There were too many people around the street to run super fast. He couldn't let Katara go in there.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: I bet all of you are wondering why Katara can't go in. I decided to be nice; so I'm going to give you a sneak peek. Pay attention. **

_**Next time on Blood Soulmates….**_

"_Toph, what's she doing?", I asked. As a half- vampire, my sight wasn't as profound as hers. _

"_No way!!" Toph said as she watched Aang and Katara from behind the tree. _

"_What?"_

"_Katara just went into the Black Widow", she announced. _

_It took a while for me to process this. Katara, the human, just went inside a vampire nightclub. _

_************************_

**AN: That's all for now. Sorry, I left you with a cliffy. Please Review. It would make my day. You can find all of the outfits worn in this chapter and previous ones on my profile. Just click the link. **


	16. Dangerous

_**Thanks to all of my reviewers. I know many of you have been waiting for this chapter. After the cliffy, that was to be expected and then I teased you guys with a shocking preview. Sorry. But I got all of your attention, didn't I. And now for another chapter named after one of MJ's songs. **_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 **

**Dangerous**

**9:05pm **

**Azula's POV**

**

* * *

**

"Toph, what's she doing?" I asked. As a half-vampire, my sight wasn't as profound as hers.

"No why!!" Toph said as she watched Aang and Katara from behind a tree.

"What?"

"Katara just went into the Black Widow", she announced.

It took a while for me to process this. Katara, the human, just went inside a vampire nightclub.

Before I could say anything Toph was running down towards Aang. We had positioned ourselves in the dark forest across from him and Katara.

I just stood there. Why should I help them help Katara? What was she to me? This should be entertaining, though. I took off running to catch up with Aang and Toph.

_____________________________________________________________

**Aang POV**

**9:05**

**

* * *

**

I was following Katara into Black Widow when I heard someone run up behind me. I turned to see Toph running behind me.

How the hell did she get here?

I didn't ask questions. I just kept running towards Katara. Now she was opening the door and going inside.

* * *

**Katara POV**

**9:05pm**

**(Don't worry I'm staying at Katara for a while)**

**

* * *

**

I opened the door to the club. Inside, there was loud music booming and lights flashing. It looked so awesome. Everyone was out on the dance floor, having a good time. All I had to do was get passed this bouncer. How old did you have to be to get into this club?

"Club ID", he demanded. He was huge and pale. His glasses were so dark I couldn't see his eyes and I doubted he could see me very well. What to do?

"Um, my friend told me about this place", I said.

"What's your friend's name?" he asked.

"Aang", I stated. His mouth slightly dropped open and I bet his eyes were wide.

"Come right in, miss. VIP is over there", he told me as he removed the velvet rope and allowed me inside.

Wow; That was easy. Aang must be well known here. I was walking into the club when I heard Aang call my name. He had finally reached the door. The club bouncer smiled and greeted Aang.

"Welcome, Avatar Aang", he said loudly.

All of the music stopped and everyone looked in Aang's direction. I was clearly in the way of them seeing Aang because they all had annoyed looks on their pale faces.

"Could you scoot over a few spaces", a blonde boy asked me.

I blushed and moved out of their view.

"Welcome, Avatar Aang", they all said once they could see them.

"Uh, hi everyone. Go back to what you were dong. I'll only be here for a few minutes", Aang replied, looking embarrassed. The music started again and everyone was dancing. Why did they all listen to Aang? How did they know he was the Avatar?

"Nonsense, Aang you must stay awhile", a dark haired man said, coming out from the crowd of people. I assumed he was the owner. He looked about 19.

Then I heard someone call my name, again. I turned to see Toph standing in the doorway. Where did she come from? Azula came in behind her. What the hell?

"I see you've brought Toph and Azula with you, but who is this young lady", the man said as he looked at me. "Hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Trevor".

He reached out to shake my hand and I hesitated before shaking his cold hand. Why do Aang and all of his friends have cold hands?

"I'm Katara", I told him.

He turned back to Aang. "Stay, have a good time".

"We'd love to stay, Trevor", Azula exclaimed before Aang could say anything.

Trevor smiled and walked away.

"We can't stay here, guys", Aang said.

"Oh come on, Aang. Loosen up. When was the last time you had fun here. I'm sure Katara would enjoy staying. Right, Katara?" Azula said.

I nodded, quickly.

"See", Azula continued. "Let's stay for a while, please", she pleaded.

"Yeah, please Aang", I added with a pouting face.

"Okay, but stay with one of us at all times, Katara", Aang answered.

"Okay", I replied. I wonder why he thinks this club is so dangerous to me. It's just a nightclub.

A girl with black hair came off of the dance floor and walked up to Aang. She looked troubled, but I couldn't help, but notice that she was very pretty and pale. She looked like she was about 16 or 17.

"I need to speak to you and Toph", she told Aang. I could tell that it was something serious.

"Sure, Silvia", he replied. "Azula, stay with Katara".

Aang, Toph, and Silvia walked away. They went passed the dance floor and into the back. Why did she need to speak to both of them and not Azula? Azula turned to me.

"Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours", Azula said as she left me and walked over to the bar. I took that as my cue to explore the club.

I walked over to the VIP lounge. Apparently, I was VIP because I was with Aang.

There five other people sitting on the red couches that formed a circle. There was a table in the middle. I sat down at the end of the couch. Then I turned and looked at the other people there.

Next to me was a girl with red hair. Her eyes were oddly purple, but if you look close there was a dark red ring around them. Next to her was an identical twin. The twins were both beautiful, like everyone else in this club. What is with these people?

Next to the twins was a brown haired boy with blue eyes. Next to him was a blonde girl with grey eyes. Last there was a black haired boy with chocolate colored eyes.

I was the only one who stuck out. They were all pale and they all had glasses filled with red liquid. That must be the popular drink of this club. I wonder if it's any good.

The twins turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Onyx", the one closest to me said. She shook my hand and of course her hands were freakishly cold. "This is my sister, Ruby".

Her twin reached over her and shook my hand. "Hi".

"I'm Katara", I told them.

"So, Katara who are you here with", Ruby asked.

Why does everyone assume I'm with someone? Why can't I just be here by myself?

"Aang".

"Oh, the avatar", she replied. Why is it so hard to believe that I was with Aang?

* * *

**Onyx's POV**

**9:30pm **

* * *

Why was this human in our nightclub and how did she get with the hottest vampire in history?!

This is a nightclub for vampires. Maybe I should give her a chance, though. She is with the avatar. Maybe she was only Aang's meal. I'd have to find out later. By the look on my sister's face, I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

* * *

**I'll update soon, I promise. You're are all probably wondering if someone will eat Katara(get your head out of the gutter), and what Silvia wanted with Aang and Toph. And don't worry, you'll hear more from the vamp. Twins. R&R **


	17. Scream

_**Thank you for your wonderful reviews. You guys ROCK!! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar. **_

_**************************************_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Scream- (History: Past, Present, and Future Album)**_

_**Azula's POV**_

_***************************************_

I had to know what Silvia wanted with Aang and Toph. I walked over to the bar, leaving Katara on her own. I sat down on one of the bar stools.

"What can I get you, Azula," Timmy, the bartender asked.

"AB positive," I answered, quickly.

He nodded and looked under the counter for a glass. After he recovered the shot glass, he got a labeled pitcher of blood from the refrigerator. Last, he poured the blood into the shot glass and shot extremely strong alcohol from a dispenser into the glass.

"Thanks," I said after he handed the glass to me.

The Black Widow had a special kind of drink. They mixed blood with strong alcohol. The alcohol alone wouldn't be enough to satisfy vampires. Combined with different blood types, the drink could actually make a vampire drunk. The difference is, if we had too much we'd just act really silly and relax. It was being wasted without the dangerous side effects. Of course, it would be too much for a human.

I chugged the drink down easily. I wasn't an alcoholic, but I'd had a few before and I'd been totally wasted before. Once, it led to one of the biggest mistakes in my life.

I was still very curious as to what Aang, Silvia and Toph were talking about. After a while, I decided to storm back there and make them tell me. First, I looked over at Katara. She was at the VIP lounge and it looked like she had made friends with the twins. I raised out of my seat and marched to the back. As I threw the dark room's door open and Aang, Silvia, and Toph looked at me, my plan changed.

"Please, please, please tell me what's going on," I begged. I was on my knees. Pathetic.

They exchanged glances.

"We should tell her," Aang spoke up.

"Azula, I don't know how to say this, but-," Aang cut Silvia off.

"WHERE'S KATARA?!" he demanded.

""Relax. She's fine. She's at the VIP lounge and it looks like she made a few friends," I explained. I barely got to finish before he was racing out of the room. Why won't he just let that little human go?!

I turned back to Silvia and she began again. "Azula, I got a call from someone who you-." Toph cut her off this time.

"For goodness sakes! Ash is coming back soon," Toph said, bluntly.

My dead heart broke into pieces. Ash was coming back. How was that even possible? I thought he was dead.

"Silvia, I thought he was dead."

"No, he wasn't", she replied. Now I had gone from depressed to furious.

"Why is he coming back?! I wish he was dead!" I yelled. I could feel myself beginning to sob as I realized I was lying to myself. Ash meant more to me than anyone, but he hurt me deeply.

I turned and ran out of the room. I ran at vampire speed, out of the club. I ran until I reached the car. I unlocked the door and sat inside. My eyes were filled with water. Tears that would never fall.

************************************

_**Aang's POV**_

_****************************************_

Katara was sitting in the VIP lounge talking to Onyx and Ruby like Azula said. I heard a sob and turned in time to see a crying Azula, rush out of the club. I knew the news would effect her like this. I wasn't so thrilled about my half- brother coming back, either. We had all vowed to try an erase Ash from our memories completely after we discovered his death. That death, however was fake.

I still wondered why he was coming back after so long. We hadn't seen him in years. I remember when my parents first found him. I knew one thing: He was dangerous and I would have to keep Katara away from him.

*******************************

_**Katara's POV**_

*******************************

Ruby and Onyx were really cool. Even though, sometimes it looked as if they were having a private conversation without even saying anything. Ruby would stare at Onyx and Onyx would nod or shake her head. The other people who were in the VIP lounge slowly left, leaving only me and the twins.

Where was Aang? Where was Azula? Where was Toph?

I found myself staring at Onyx's glass of mysterious red liquid. What was it? She noticed me staring.

"You want to try it?" she asked as she picked up the glass.

"What does it taste like?" I questioned.

"It's pretty good to all of us," she said.

I couldn't help, but wonder why she said 'us' like that. I decided to try the drink. I was really curious.

Onyx handed me the glass and I took a small sniff. It smelled familiar, but there seemed to be a little liquor. I was wondering what the familiar smell was when I heard giggling.

"Are you going to drink it or are you going to smell it," Ruby chuckled.

I blushed and turned up the shot glass. Bottoms up.

Once I tasted it I knew what the familiar scent was, right before my brain fried and I lost control over myself. There was more liquor in there than I thought. Yeah, I was wasted.

**********************************

_**Toph's POV**_

_**************************************_

I knew Azula would be hurt by the Ash situation. After what he did to her, she had a right to be hurt. I looked back at Silvia. She was sorry for Azula, but I knew she had always had a thing for Ash, also.

I walked out of the room and was surprised by a crowd of vampires cheering 'GO KATARA! GO KATARA!'. I had to find out what was going on.

"Excuse me! Let me through! Coming through," I said as I pushed other vampires out of my way to get to the opening of the crowd. I made it to the opening and caught a glimpse of Katara. OH MY NON-EXSISTENT GOODNESS!!!

Katara was in the middle of the dance floor. She was moving and twisting her tiny body in a way I didn't even think was possible for a human. It looked like she belly dancing, but she gave it a certain cool look. She also had gold Kyoshi warrior fans in her hands, gliding them around her. Where did those come from??

HA!! The little human could dance!! I was impressed. Her dancing wasn't the reason Aang was begging her to stop. Katara had her dress rolled down to look like a skirt and her bra was acting as a shirt.

She was dancing to Don't Stop The Music.

_It's getting late_

_I'm makin' my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body moving_

_Shake the stress away_

Katara didn't completely ignore Aang's pleas to stop. Instead she went back and danced against him. He was still asking her to stop nicely, but I could tell that it was taking all of his willpower not to take her in the back and do some un-Air Nomadic things to her. She was grabbing onto his shirt and dipping low. Aang's eyes weren't grey anymore; They were coal black.

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way _

_Possible candidate, yeah_

_Who knew _

_That you'd be up in here looking' like you do_

_You're making staying over here impossible_

Yep. Katara was definitely drunk. She'd never have the guts to do this stuff for real. Everyone was still cheering around them.

_Baby I must say your aura is incredible_

_If you don't have to go, don't_

_Do you know what you started_

_I just came here to party _

_But now were rockin' on the dance floor acting naughty_

Katara continued to dance like a hooker. And Aang had an expression on his face that looked like lust, sorrow, and amusement. Finally he gave in and put his arms around her waist. Katara had finally convinced Aang to let loose a little. They danced together and it wasn't any cleaner than Katara's fan dance.

Speaking of the fans, they were thrown onto the ground by Katara as she continued to dirty dance with Aang.

_Your hands are on my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand _

_Chest to chest _

_And now we're face to face_

If Azula was here, she'd be pulling her hair out by now. This dance was not part of her master plan. None of this was part of her master plan.

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music_

_DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin to it_

_Please don't stop the _

_Please don't stop the music_

Everyone continued to cheer, but now they had to cheer Aang's name, too and it sounded way off beat. Until, I came up with a great idea.

"KA-TAANG! KA-TAANG!" I shouted so these morons could hear me. Soon everyone was cheering my cool name for the Avatar and his girlfriend.

*******************************

_**Azula's POV **_

*******************************

I couldn't sit here anymore. I just want to go home and dry sob in my bed. Toph could ride home with Aang and Katara. I decided to call her and tell her I was leaving.

I took out my cell phone and dialed Toph's number.

"_Hello," _she answered after the third ring.

There was a lot of music in the background and people were shouting something. What the hell was Kataang?

"Toph, you can ride with Aang and Katara. I need to go home," I told her.

"_I understand. Go. I'll see you at home,"_ she answered.

"Thanks," I said as I closed the cell phone and took off for home.

*********************************

_**Zuko's POV**_

*********************************

I'm so bored!!!! The game ended hours ago. Doesn't Katara have a curfew or something? It's ten freakin' fifty at night!!

The doorbell sounded and I took off running as fast as I could. Finally someone! I opened the front door to find Mai standing there.

"Hey, Mai," I greeted her.

She steeped inside of the house.

"Why did your sister and Toph say you were in the hospital?" she asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "I think they wanted to spy on Aang and Katara."

"Oh, well I guess I better get going now," she said as she turned to walk out of the door.

"No!!" I said, a little too loud. "I'm going to die of boredom."

She turned back towards me and smirked. "You're already dead." She knew I would beg her to stay. "And what do you have to do here?" she asked.

"We have an indoor pool and you can borrow one of Azula's swimsuits."

"Cool".

*******************************

_**Toph's POV**_

*******************************

_Baby are you ready cause it's getting close_

_Don't you feel the passion ready to explode_

_What goes on between us_

_No one has to know_

_This is a private show, oh_

None of us knew what Katara was capable of while she was drunk, but we really didn't expect her to jump on the table and start to dance. She had wormed her way out of Aang's arms and jumped on the table. Now Aang had, had enough.

He went over to the table and pick Katara up, putting her over his shoulder.

"Aww, Aangy I wasn't done dancin," Katara slurred as Aang walked with her on his shoulder.

I followed them out of the club. This was certainly an exciting night. Now we had to deal with our Ash situation. Silvia said he would be here within the next 48 hours.

* * *

**_AN: PLease Review...I bet you want to know more about Ash. Why didn't Azula tell Mai about Ash in her story? Why is Ash coming back? Why is Azula taking it so hard? What's going to happen to Katara? Is she going to remember the familiar taste when she's sain again? What does Silvia have to do with Ash? How do Onyx and Ruby have silent conversations? Review and I'll answer one of these questions for you in a review reply. The song is Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna. THANX FOR READING THIS CHAPPY!!!_**


	18. Human Nature

_**Thanx for all of your reviews. I know I left all of you confused in the last chapter. It will all be explained soon. Ash, Onyx, and Ruby will be a very important characters. Trust me. If they weren't I wouldn't be putting him in. I don't like OC main characters. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, but I do own seasons 1-3 on DVD and a Michael Jackson glove. **_

_***********************************_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Human Nature**_

_**Azula's POV**_

_***********************************_

I sat in the backyard of the mansion on the small wooden bench. I was playing my guitar that reminded me of Ash. Aang, Katara, and Toph arrived home an hour after me. Aang and Toph were trying to get Katara to sleep. They were hoping she could sleep off the alcohol. Zuko had Mai over and they were in the pool.

I couldn't believe Ash was coming back.

Could I handle this? He had really hurt me. I was dry sobbing when I heard two people coming outside. One of them had a heartbeat.

I turned to see Toph and Mai coming outside. They both sat down on either side of me; Mai on the left and Toph on the right.

"What are you guys doing out here?" I asked as I stopped playing my depression tune.

"Well, Katara won't go to sleep and she's still really loopy from the alcohol. She's currently playing ring-around-the-Aang," Toph answered.

Normally, I would find that funny, but I wasn't in a laughing mood.

"And Zuko, being an idiot, joined her ring-around-the-Aang game," Mai explained. "I was curious about all of this Ash talk. From the looks of it, you and this Ash guy had a thing."

Mai reached over and traced the small 'Ash + Azula' carved into the wooden guitar with her finger.

"Yeah, well it's over now," I said.

"Uhhh, Mai could you give us a few minutes alone," Toph asked.

"Sure," Mai said as she stood up. "I'll go find Zuko and get more details about this mystery guy."

She walked back into the house and Toph turned to me.

"You still love him," she stated. "Don't you?"

"More than anyone will ever know."

Toph put a comforting hand on my shoulder. She wasn't a very good at comforting people. We had that in common.

"I never really liked Aang. He and Ash are so much alike. They're pretty much identical. I was just drawn to Aang after Ash left because he reminded me of Ash. Even if he didn't like me back," I confessed.

"I understand," Toph replied as she stood up. "Come on, you can't sit out here and play Ash's old guitar all night. Let's go shopping".

I knew she was trying to make me feel better. Toph hated shopping. She wasn't very girly. It was 11:00pm, though.

"Toph, all shops are closed at this time," I told her.

"How about in the Fire Nation?" She asked.

I smiled and stood up. I put the guitar down and we headed into the mansion**.**

*********************************

_**Mai's POV**_

*********************************

I left Toph to comfort Azula. I knew Toph didn't seem like the comforting type, though. There was only one person I knew that could be motherly, comforting, and caring without over doing it. Unfortunately, that person was depressed, drunk and playing ring-around-the-avatar.

At least, Aang was helping her get over her mom's death. I don't even think Katara has thought about her mother in 24 hours, but he had better tell her his second secret before their relationship goes any farther. If he doesn't, I will.

I found Zuko and Aang sitting in Aang's room. Zuko had giving me a tour of the house earlier, so I knew where most places were.

Zuko and Aang were sitting on the floor with their heads against Aang's bed. In the bed, Katara was snoring with the orange and black covers over her sleeping form.

Aang's room was upstairs in the mansion and it was the largest room. It had it's own balcony and was filled with expensive orange and black furniture.

"So you finally got her asleep," I stated.

"Yep," Aang said.

"Can you guys tell me about this Ash guy?" I asked after a moment of silence.

Aang and Zuko exchanged glances.

"We'll tell you another time when Azula isn't around," Zuko whispered. "She still sobs when she hears about it."

A second later Azula and Toph walked into the room with suitcases.

"Where are you guys going?" Aang asked.

"We're going to the Fire Nation. I want to visit my daddy and we're going to shop," Azula explained.

"You can't runaway from him, Azula," Zuko told his sister.

"I'm not avoiding Ash forever. I just can't deal with him right now. I don't know if I can look him in the eyes and not break down right then. We're just going to be gone for three days. I'll deal with him after that," Azula replied.

Zuko got up and enveloped Azula into a hug. "Have fun little sis and tell dad I said hi."

"I won't be gone for too long," Azula told him.

Toph and Aang joined the hug. I had never seen the vampires like this before. They all cared for each other as if they were all related. Like humans.

Their hug ended and Aang turned to Toph.

"Toph, need you to sound like Katara and call her dad," he said. "He keeps calling her cell phone and we can't let Katara go home right now. He'll know she got drunk."

"Calm down, lover boy," Toph teased. "Hand me her cell phone."

Aang tossed Toph the blue sidekick. We stayed quiet as Toph went through Katara's phonebook and picked out her house number. She put it on speaker phone.

It rang twice before someone picked up.

"_Hello?" _Sokka said from the other line.

Toph cleared her throat.

"Hi Sokka," she said. She imitated Katara's voice perfectly.

"_Katara, where are you?" _Sokka asked. _"Dad has been calling you."_

"I know, but I'm fine. I'm over Toph and Azula's house. Tell dad I'm going to spend the night and I'll see him tomorrow. You remember Toph. The really pretty girl with the green eyes and black hair. She's really-OW."

Azula had elbowed Toph in her ribcage.

"_What?" _Sokka asked.

"Oh nothing. I just bit my tongue," Toph lied.

"_Alright, I'll tell dad. Get some sleep," _Sokka replied.

"Sweet dreams, Sokka. I love you", Toph said. She hung up and tossed the phone back to Aang.

"Come on, let's go," Toph told Azula.

"Wait," Azula commanded. "Mai, would you like to come with us?"

I was shocked. Azula was never this nice. She seemed so vulnerable right now. It was so human.

"No thanks. I have school Monday and I should probably stay with Katara. I also need sleep even though you guys don't," I answered.

"Okay, bye guys," they said as they used their speed to run to the front door and out of the mansion.

"You can stay in here with Katara tonight," Aang told me.

"Wait, you guys said you would tell me about Ash when Azula wasn't around."

Aang and Zuko sat back down on the floor.

"Years ago, when I was still a baby my parents discovered a boy. He was dying of a gun shot in his chest. His name was Ashton, but we called him Ash for a reason. He was about 17 and my parents didn't know what else to do. They turned him and he became something like a son to them. Me and him are made up of the same things: My parents' venom. Therefore, we kind of share the same DNA. When my parents ran to the Air Nomads for help, Ash thought it was foolish. He stayed behind. I didn't know what happened to him," Aang told me.

"How do you know all of this if you were a baby?" I asked. Katara made a noise and we grew quiet. Soon she just turned over. We assumed she was asleep again.

Aang laughed. "I was a vampire baby. I grew at an odd rate. When I was 6 months old, I could have been mistaken for 2 years old. My growth will stop next year and I'll look like that forever. And my memory is flawless."

"Okay, but what about Azula and Ash?" I questioned.

Zuko explained this time. "We had no idea of what happened to Ash, but a couple of years ago Ash showed up at our doorstep. He couldn't control his power and he needed Aang's help. Azula was immediately intrigued. Ash even began giving her guitar lessons. Soon they started dating. Then one night we went to a vampire club called the Black Widow."

"The one you went to tonight," I asked.

"Yeah. Azula got totally wasted. She had way too many drinks. So, Ash volunteered to take her home while the rest of us stayed at the club. When we came back before morning, it was clear of what had happened while we weren't in the house. Toph screamed when she opened the door to her room and found Azula and Ash cuddled up on her bed…..," Zuko trailed off as if he didn't want to say the next word.

"Naked," Aang finished for him. Zuko cringed.

"Ewww. Come on, man. That's my little sister!" Zuko sneered. "So, Azula was practically glowing all the way to her coffin and Ash kept a smile on his face-which is very rare-. We didn't tell you about him last time because we thought he was dead."

"So, you guys do sleep in coffins!" I accused.

"Only sometimes. Most of the time we just stay in the basement. It has no windows," Zuko answered.

"So where are the coffins," I asked.

Aang got up and went to his closet door. "Most people think these are closets, but they're not," Aang said. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a chain with a key at the end. He took it from around his neck and unlocked the door. When he pulled it open there were a bunch of clothes hanging there.

"That's because it is a closet," I huffed. I was disappointed.

"No, it's not", Aang replied. He pushed the clothes aside and revealed another room. This room was not as big, but it wasn't small, either. It had a dark coffin in the center of it. "We all have one of these in our rooms."

He closed and locked the door. Then he came and sat back down.

Zuko continued. "When the sun went down everyone went hunting, except Ash. I confronted Azula and she said she was old enough to do whatever she wanted and to leave Ash alone. When we got back from hunting Ash was gone and the only thing of his that was left was his guitar. Azula was so hurt. She had lost her….,"Zuko trailed off again. He had a disgusted look on his face.

"Virginity to him," Aang finished again.

"Okay, that's enough story telling for today. I'm out of here," Zuko exclaimed as he stomped out of the room.

I turned to Aang.

"A month later, we got a call from Silvia. She's a girl from the club. She told us that Ash had killed himself," Aang continued.

"How does a vampire kill himself?"

"Ash is one of the very few vampires who have powers. Most vampires with powers have odd eye colors apart from the red or gold ring around their eyes. You don't chose your gift, your gift chooses you. None of us in this house have gifts, but Ash was lucky enough to be gifted. A few people that go to the club are gifted, also," he explained.

"What's Ash's gift?"

"Ash can set things ablaze. It's nothing like firebending. Fire and other vampires are the only thing that can hurt a vampire. Ash can look at something and it will burn to ashes. His flames are silver and very deadly to vampires and humans. Normal flames can burn a vampire, but they'd take a while to turn to ashes. If a vampire isn't turned to ashes by normal fire, they'd just heal back after a while. Ash's flames don't heal," he moved closer and whispered in my ear. "Ask Zuko."

Ash must have been the one that burned Zuko's eye.

"Silvia told us that the last time she saw Ash, he was in her house months ago. He looked in the mirror and turned himself to ashes. When we saw her at the club tonight she told us that she had a vision. Silvia has a gift. She can see the future. She said Ash would be arriving sometime in the next 48 hours," he continued.

I yawned. "It looks like our second human guest is sleepy," he teased.

I was falling to sleep on the floor so Aang picked me up and put me next to Katara in his bed. He went over and turned off the light. As he was walking out of the room I whispered sometime to him. I knew he'd hear.

"You should really tell her," I whispered. He knew I was talking about Katara.

"I know," he replied as he walked out and closed the door.

As I was drifting off to sleep I thought about what I had asked Zuko, Toph, and Azula yesterday. They never told me if Aang said I could become a vampire.

*************************************************************

_**IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET A SMALL SAMPLE OF CHAPTER 18 **_

_**I am exhausted. It's 1:00 in the morning and I've been typing for hours. Now you guys know who Ash is. Aren't you happy? Review and you get a small sample of the next chapter. **_

_**Love YA **_


	19. Invincible

_**Thank you for all of your reviews. I know you're all itching to meet Ash. Me too! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, but I own Ash and the twins. **_

_***************************************_

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Invincible**_

_**Katara's POV**_

_***************************************_

When I awoke in the morning I had no idea where I was. My head was pounding. I rolled over to get out of the mysterious bed, but in the process I bumped into someone. My eyes became wide and I began to panic. Then the person spoke.

"Calm down, sleeping beauty," Mai said in her dry sense of humor. "It's only me."

"Mai, where are we?" I asked. She turned to look at me.

"You don't remember anything from yesterday?" she questioned.

"I remember my date with Aang and then we went to some club, but nothing after that," I told her.

"Okay, we're in Aang's bed, in Aang's room, in Aang's house."

"And why are we in Aang's bed?"

"Because he let us sleep here after you got wasted," she answered as turned back over and yawned. "Sokka spoke to Toph and he told your dad about you spending the night."

"Where's Aang?"

"Uhhh, in the basement," she hesitated.

"Where's Zuko?" I questioned.

"Uhhh, in the basement," she said.

"Why are they in basement?" I pressed.

"Male bonding time," she stated. It sounded more like a question, though.

"And where is Azula?"

"Azula and Toph went to go visit Azula's dad in the Fire Nation."

"How'd they get there?"

"You're full of questions this morning, aren't you. No 'Good morning, Mai' or 'How are you doing, Mai'. It's just who, what, when, where, why!" Mai complained.

"Good morning, Mai. How are you doing? How'd they get there?" I supplied.

"Good morning to you, too. I'm fine, thank you. Her dad sent a private jet..," she answered.

"Why does her dad have a private jet?"

"Because he's the Fire Lord," she told me.

"Azula and Zuko are the Fire Nation princess and prince!" I concluded.

"Wow, nothing gets pass you," Mai replied, sarcastically. There seemed to be a double meaning in her statement.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing," she muttered.

She got up out of the elegant bed and I noticed that she was still in her clothes from yesterday. When I got up after her I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing female pajamas. **(Picture on profile) **They were red and beautiful, but who put them on me.

"You dressed yourself last night. Aang gave you some pajamas from Azula's room," Mai said as she noticed me looking down at myself.

"Oh."

I walked out of the room and into the long hallway. Left or right? I went right and Mai grabbed the back of my shirt.

"That would be the right direction if you were trying to get to the game room," she directed me.

Game room? Wow, they must be loaded with money! Mai pushed me left and we walked down the hall. We passed many rooms. As we passed I asked Mai what the rooms were.

"That's a bathroom, that's Zuko's room, that's…wait…I don't know what that room is." She stopped pushing me and stopped in front of the mystery door. She turned the door knob and opened the door. I followed her inside.

The room was very dark. Mai reached back and turned on the light. The room was gray and black. There was furniture, but it seemed as if it hadn't been used in a while. I walked over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers. It was empty. The walls were bare. There was only one thing on the floor.

As I looked closer I saw what it was. It was a large picture of Azula and Aang in a picture frame. Aang looked different, though. His hair was longer and it had flaming red streaks through it. **(AN: It looks like Zuko's hair season 3/ my story's Zuko's hair with red streaks)**

As I looked closer at the Aang in the picture, I didn't see his beautiful grey eyes. The Aang in this picture's eyes were red. Who has crimson eyes?

This couldn't be Aang. In the picture the guy had his arm around Azula and there was nothing, but love and adoration in their eyes. Mai moved closer to examine the picture.

I noticed that the picture was cracked. As if someone had taken it off the wall and thrown it down.

"This must be Ash's room," I heard Mai mumble to herself.

"Who's Ash?" I asked.

"Aang's brother."

"Aang has a twin?"

"Yeah, Ash and Azula used to date and one day he just ran off. He's actually coming back really soon," Mai told me.

Wow, I didn't there could be two identical images of perfection, more beautiful than Onyx and Ruby, but the universe has proven me wrong. Wait, Onyx and Ruby!

Some of the night before was coming back to me. I had a little bit of Onyx's drink. After that I only remembered fractions of events.

Dancing

Aang

Crowd

Car

Mansion

Ring around the rosy

My head's killing me. I'm sure it'll come back to me later. We left the room and Mai led me to the kitchen downstairs.

"How long are Zuko and Aang going to stay in the basement?" I wondered.

"They'll come up soon," she assured me.

"Where's the bathroom down here?" I asked.

Mai led to the large bathroom where I used a brand new toothbrush from their bathroom drawer. Mai brought me some clothing, which I assumed was Toph's. **(Outfit on profile) **

"Aang set these out for you and I stole the underwear from Azula's room. They have underwear that they never even took out of the bag so don't worry, they're not used," she told me as she handed me the full outfit.** (AN: I don't think you care about what Katara's stolen underwear look like, but I like creating outfits. So there's a picture on my profile)**

Then she leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear. "I put a few earrings in my purse, too. Azula's jewelry box is bigger than my wardrobe."

I laughed and took the clothes. I closed the door, took a shower and dressed. It was 10:30am when I came out of the bathroom. I expected Aang and Zuko to be in the kitchen, but it was just Mai.

"Are they going to ever come out of the basement?" I asked as I slipped on the shoes Mai provided.

"I don't know," she replied.

"I want to see wants going on." I walked out of the kitchen and down a long hallway. I'd find the basement eventually. I passed a dinning room, a pool room, 2 bedrooms, and a huge storage closet. Finally, I came to a door at the end of a dark hallway.

When I opened the door I saw a staircase, but as I went farther down the staircase it got darker and I couldn't see.

"Mai, can you bring me my cell phone," I called to her.

I heard a faint 'okay'. Five minutes later Mai came and handed me my cell phone. I used the light to guide me down the rest of the dark staircase and Mai followed behind me.

When we got to the bottom I used my cell phone light to search for a light switch. Once I found one I went over and flipped it on and screamed once I turned around to find Aang standing directly in front of me.

"Aang, are you trying to give me a heart attack," I questioned. "Ow. My own scream hurt my head."

I looked around the basement. It didn't have as much things as the other rooms, but it was still an expensive layout. There was a hot tub, a big screen TV, a few bookshelves, and a couple of couches. There were no windows and the lights were faint. My heart almost jumped out of my chest when I noticed what Aang was wearing.

Aang had on nothing, but a pair of swim trunks. His dark hair was wet and matted to his forehead. He was dripping wet and he had abs that made you wand to feel all over him. Just looking at him I got a few R rated daydreams. He must have been in the hot tub. Last, I noticed the blue tattoo arrows on his body.

"Sorry," he apologized. I didn't know if I could form a sentence so I just nodded my head.

Zuko was fully clothed and sitting on the couch. He was reading comic book. After a few moments I was sure I could string together a sentence.

"Zuko, how were you reading and I just turned on the light? It was pitch black down here," I stated.

"Uhhh, I was holding the book and visualizing the pictures," he assured me.

"Right," I said ,unconvinced. "What have you guys been doing down here?"

"Just hanging out," Aang told me, but I refused to look at him and start drooling again.

Aang went to get back into the hot tub and Zuko continued to read his comics. Mai went to sit on the couch with Zuko and I checked out what books they had.

It was 11:00 when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the name. It was a call from home.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Katara, when are you coming home?" _my father asked.

"Oh, dad. I'll be home in a few minutes. I'm sorry, I lost track of time over here. This place is huge."

"_Okay, sweetie. I'm glad you're having fun. It's Sunday and you can go back over there after you come home and say hello to your grandmother," _he told me.

"Gran Gran's over there? I'm coming."

"_Bye, sweetheart," _he said.

I hung up and turned to my friends who were surprisingly staring at me, but I spun too fast and my headache got the better of me. I got light headed and fell to the ground. Aang was the first one over to me, which was surprising because he was the farthest away.

"Katara, are you okay," he asked. His wet, cold hand clasped around my shoulder.

"I think," I answered. He pulled me to my feet and helped me stand when I started to wobble.

"Can you drive me home, Aang?" I asked. I continued to avoid looking at everything under his neck. I'd go brain dead as soon as I looked down.

Aang hesitated. He looked nervous. "I don't think that's a good idea, Katara."

I was confused, but I turned to Zuko. "Can you take me, Zuko?"

"Uh, no. I don't think so."

"I'll take you, Katara," Mai stepped up. "My car is in the driveway."

Mai started to walk upstairs after saying goodbye to Zuko. I was following behind her, but then I turned and kissed Aang on the cheek.

"Thank you for allowing me to sleep here and thanks for a wonderful date."

"Anytime. You're always welcome here, Katara," he replied.

I turned and followed behind Mai. We walked out of the house and into the late morning sun. Mai drove me home. It took 30 minutes. Once we got there I jumped out of her car and said goodbye. I was excited to see my Gran Gran.

"Mai, could you come and pick me back up later?"

"I'll see what I can do," she joked as she drove off.

I ran up to my house and rung the doorbell. My Gran Gran answered it.

"Hello, Katara," she greeted me. She opened the door and wrapped me in a hug.

"I missed you, Gran Gran," I said into her shoulder. I hadn't seen her since my mother's funeral. "Are you staying?"

"Yes, I'm finally moving to Ba Sing Se," she confessed. "Your father has me to stay with you until I find somewhere to move to live. He couldn't wait to get me out of the Southern Water Tribe. The economy's going horrible and pollution is ruining our water supply from the ocean tundra."

"So what's new here?" she asked as she stepped back to examine me.

"How do you know something new happened, Gran," I questioned.

"You've got the sparkle in your eyes back," she told me. My father entered the room then.

"There you are, Katara," he said. "I'm sure your Grandmother has told you the news."

"So Katara, where did the sparkle come from?" my grandma pressed.

"I met a few new friends," I answered.

"Oh, that's nice," she replied. "Hakoda, would you mind fetching me my glasses?

"Sure mother."

As soon as my dad left the room my grandmother turned to me with a smirk."What's his name? How old is he? And what's he like?" she asked. I knew she was too smart for me. No use in lying.

"His name is Aang. He's about 17. And he is the sweetest, cutest, most generous boy in the world."

"That's wonderful, Katara. I'd love to meet him," she praised.

"Love to meet who?" My dad entered the room again.

"Oh, no one, dad."

"Yeah sure," he said. "Sokka tells me that you met a few friends at the fair."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you invite them over for dinner tomorrow?" he asked.

"That would be great dad."

He handed my grandmother her glasses though I'm sure she didn't need them. I went up to my room and plopped down on my bed.

"So how was your date?"

I sat up and saw Sokka sitting in a chair against the wall of my room.

"Who told you I went on a date?" I questioned.

"Suki."

"Damn her," I murmured to myself.

"Aang is an alright kid."

"Kid? Sokka you're not much older."

"Yeah whatever."

"So how's your friend, Toph?" Sokka asked suddenly.

"Why do you care?" I questioned.

"Because she seems pretty cool. And you spent all of that time talking about her last night"

"What? I never--wait....do you like her," I interrogated.

"No, not like that!"

"Okay, sure Sokka. Toph's fine, but she and Azula went to visit Azula's father in the Fire Nation."

Sokka got up. "Oh okay." He walked to the door and went out.

I'd call Mai in a little while, but first maybe I can sleep this headache off some more. I laid back on my bed and before I knew it I was out like a light.

---------------------------------------------------------

_3 hours later_

---------------------------------------------------------

I felt someone nudging my shoulder and I awoke with a jump. My grandmother was looking down at me. She looked concerned.

"Katara are you okay," she asked me. "You were screaming in you sleep."

I put my hand on my head. I was sweating horribly and my bed was wet because of it.

"I think so," I lied. The nightmare I had scared the shit out of me, my stomach hurt like hell, and my headache had gotten worst.

"I know that's not true, Katara," my grandma replied. "Your aura is black. You're sick"

"Yeah, but I'll be okay."

"Alright, but I'm coming back to check on you," she told me as she left the room.

I love my Gran Gran, but ever since my grandfather died she's believed in the weirdest things. She thinks the supernatural is real. She believes in silly things like vampires, witches, mystical powers, and auras. Who believes in all of that crazy stuff?

Back to my dream! It was so real. The entire night at the club came back to me, but at the end of the dream everyone turned on me. They attacked me with fangs barred. I had a vampire dream. It was foolish because I know vampires aren't real and there were certainly no vampires at the club. Though, everyone did have those creepy red drinks.

I had tasted one, but I forgot how it tasted. I remember it had two different tastes. One was alcohol and the other one was…..

I can't remember. And why were all of those people allowed to drink underage. They all looked around the same age as me. I even thought I saw Azula at the bar.

My face turned red as I remembered the dance. I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing. Ugh! I'll never be able to look Aang in the eyes again without blushing.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my door.

The door opened and Sokka stuck his head in. "You have a visitor, Katara."

Suki pushed the door open from behind him. "Why so formal. I'm practically family," she complained.

Sokka went back downstairs after he was kicked out by Suki.

"So how was the date?"

"It was fantastic. We went to this club and I had a lot of fun," I told her.

"Well, the spa day was weird after you left. Azula and Toph had to leave because Zuko was in the hospital or something."

"Suki, Azula and Toph came to the club with us and I just saw Zuko an hour ago. He was fine," I said.

"That's weird. Maybe they wanted to get away from us. Maybe they don't like me."

"Of course not, Suki. I'm sure they love you," I assured her.

"No, I don't think Toph does," she hissed. She said Toph with spite.

"Suki, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Okay, I'll let it go, but what's wrong with you," she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You look like hell," she sighed. "You just left the spa yesterday."

"I got a little drunk at the club," I revealed.

"A little?"

"Okay a lot," I answered. "So what are you here for?"

"I came to get my fans back," she told me.

"The fans that I insisted I didn't need?"

"Yeah, but they were just for self-defense. Sometimes you can't always get water," she recited.

"Okay I put them in...," I started, but then I remembered my little dance. "Uh oh."

"What's wrong?"

"I kind of accidentally left them at the club," I answered.

"Oh well, I have five other identical pairs at home," she told me. "Bye Katara."

"Where are you going?"

"Your brother and I are going out," she explained. "We're going to see that new scary movie. Want to come?"

"NOOOOOO," Sokka's voice came booming from the doorway.

"No thank you. Sokka, how long have you been there," I asked.

"I came in on 'want to come'," he answered.

"Whatever."

"Come on, Sokka," Suki commanded. Soon Sokka and Suki were gone and I was alone again. I fell to sleep again.

When I awoke at 5:47 pm, I figured I felt a little better. I dialed Mai's number on my cell phone. After I told her to come get me I went into the bathroom and brushed my hair to look presentable again.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I was so hungry. I hadn't eaten anything. All I had done was sleep all day, but earlier anytime I thought of food, I got even more sick.

"I'll just order a pizza at Aang's house," I said to myself.

Note to self: Stop talking to self. A car horn sounded and as I was about to speed out of the door my grandmother called me back. I went to the dinning room and saw them both sitting down playing cards.

"Where are you going, Katara?"

"I'm just going to my friend's house with Mai. I'll be back before curfew," I assured my dad.

"I thought you were sick," my grandmother said, not looking up from their card game.

"I promise I feel way better. Can I please go?"

"Have fun," my dad answered looking up at me.

"Thank you, daddy. Bye dad! Bye Gran Gran!"

I ran out of the door and to the car. The ride to their house was quiet and uneventful. The sun was setting throughout the drive and once we got there it was set.

I was surprised when Aang opened the door for us. I expected him to still be downstairs. Zuko was sitting in the living room and they both greeted us. We all settled into the kitchen after I ordered my pizza.

"It must be pretty quite here without Toph and Azula," I said. I was sitting at the island barstool and Aang was sitting next to me. Zuko had settled on the floor, resting his head against the oven and Mai was sitting on the counter.

"Yeah, but we have to enjoy it while we have it," Zuko answered.

Suddenly my nausea came back and the door rang. I thought it would be the pizza so I got up. I took my first step and sighed as I put my hand on my forehead. Headache's back, too.

"I'll get it," Aang volunteered. He walked gracefully out of the kitchen.

"Katara, are you okay," Zuko asked.

"Yeah," I lied.

I heard Aang's footsteps coming back to the kitchen, but also someone else's.

When Aang and the mystery person entered the room Zuko growled and Mai gasped, but I didn't get to look up and see why.

I emptied all of the contents of last night's drink onto their clean floor. Aang was at my side in an instant. I heaved lots of red liquid out, but it wouldn't stop. I hadn't drank all of this at the club.

I was not only throwing up the drink form the club, but my own blood. Then I realized that some parts of the drink and my blood tasted the same!!

**********************************************

_Mai's POV_

_**********************************************_

I realized that Katara was throwing up the drink and her own blood. All of the vampires in the room growled and Aang stiffened next to Katara. I had to do something fast.

I jumped down from the counter. "Zuko, Aang, Ash!! Get out of here!"

Aang forced himself to run out at a speed that wasn't human. I hope Katara didn't see that. Zuko was still rooted to the ground where he stood. I turned to him.

"Zuko, you don't want to hurt her. She's your friend," I reminded him.

His eyes turned a little bit lighter red He turned and walked out at a painfully slow rate.

The person I had just met was the only one left. He turned his red eyes on me and suddenly I felt hot. As if I were burning. I looked down and realized that my shoes were on fire, but it was silver and beautiful.

"ASH!!"

Aang tackled Ash from behind and pulled him out of the room. The silver fire faded once Ash was out of the room, but my shoes were completely destroyed. That boy owes me some new shoes.

I ran to Katara's side. She had stopped puking blood, but now she was laying on the ground in the puddle of red. Her breathing was fast and uneven. I picked her up and laid her back down on a part of the floor that wasn't covered in blood. I took a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water.

Katara looked at me, but didn't speak. She was too weak. I put the glass up to her mouth and sat her up so she could drink it. I needed help. I sat Katara up against the stove.

Then I looked under the kitchen cabinet and grabbed a bucket. I filled it with water and grabbed a rag. I cleaned the floor as quickly as I could and then I called the guys back in. They're eyes were normal and they went into action. Well, Zuko and Aang went into action. Ash just stood there.

I helped Katara upstairs after it was all over in an hour. I noticed she hadn't said anything.

"Katara are you okay," I asked.

She looked at me. She was still very weak, but she managed to do some things.

"No. Mai, what type of people drink blood?"

I was shocked. "What do you mean," I asked.

"Well, while I was throwing up I noticed that the drink I had last night and my blood tasted the same. Everyone at the club had the same drink. What type of people drink blood."

I didn't know how to answer. "I think you should ask Aang."

I waited outside of the bathroom while Katara cleaned herself up. She had dried blood all over her face, hands, and clothes. I gave her another dress from Toph's room. **(Picture on Profile)** I was still bare foot, thanks to Ash.

When she stepped out of the bathroom I noticed how pale she was now, even for her dark skin tone. I helped her downstairs and we found Aang, Zuko and the guy that was going to be receiving a shoe bill from me, in the living room. They were sitting on the couch facing each other. Their mouths were moving, but I couldn't hear anything.

They must have been having conversation too low for human ears to pick up. They looked up at us once we entered the room. Aang stood up and took over my job as Katara's helper.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," she told him.

"Mai, Katara," Aang called to get our attention. "I'd like you to meet my brother, Ash." He extended his arm to point to the shoe killer. Katara looked up and gasped. My reaction exactly.

*********************************************

_Katara's POV_

_*********************************************_

I looked up and gasped. It was the boy from the picture. He looked exactly like Aang except from his red streaks and eyes. He kept his eyes down and didn't look me in the face.

"Hi Katara. Hi Mai. It's nice to meet you," he said, politely. His voice was kind of like Aang's, but it had a sort of hidden evil. In Aang's voice there was nothing, but pure kindness.

Somehow- even though they were twins- Ash's beauty didn't strike me as much as Aang's did.

I thought about what Mai told me and turned to Aang. "Aang, may I speak to you privately."

I turned and walked to the kitchen. Aang followed behind me and Mai joined us. I had a feeling this secret was bigger than just drinking blood. And for some reason my dream from earlier came back to me.

*********************************************

**(Remember all outfits for girls are on my profile)**

**_AN: Tell me what you think. Don't worry Ash is much more exciting, but Aang made him look at the ground so he didn't burn anything. You'll see his true personality once the humans are gone. And sorry, but I'm going out of town so there will be no more updates this weekend. I'll update as soon as I get back, though. _**


	20. Another Part of Me

_**Chapter 20!!! OMG!! I can't believe we've come so far. Katara is not so depressed, Mai has gained some emotions, Ash's appearance has brought the old Azula back, and Toph is just Toph. Some are wondering why Azula is acting so vulnerable. This is the way Azula used to be. Many things have left her heart cold, though. **_

_**********************************************************_

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Another Part of Me**_

_**Katara's POV**_

_**********************************************************_

I stood in front of the counter and Mai stood next to me. She probably thought I needed some sort of support. Aang stood in front of us. I felt this was the best time to start.

"I..um…just because- see well," I started, but I was tongue tied. Mai stepped up.

"She wanted to know why your friends drink blood," she blurted. She walked over to Aang's side and continued calmly. "She asked me and I didn't know what to say. I'll leave you both alone now." Mai walked out of the room, quickly. Wow, so much for support.

"How do you know they drink blood," he asked. He struggled with the last word.

"Well, when I was puking up that drink from the club, I realized it tasted just like blood. And everyone at the club was drinking it."

It was silent in the kitchen. Neither of us said anything because Aang looked as if he were thinking. He opened his mouth to say something, but the doorbell rang. Aang turned around to answer it. I followed him to the front hallway. When we got to the front door Zuko was already standing there with the Double Mint twins.

Onyx and Ruby both looked very pretty. They were wearing there favorite colors: ruby and onyx, of course. They were dressed almost identical. They were both wearing ruby red colored shirts, onyx black pants and black leather boots. Their shirts, pants and boots were the same color, but in different styles. Their red hair was draped onto their shoulders. **(Outfit on profile)**

Once they saw Aang they rushed inside of the house, pushing Zuko out of the way.

"Hi, Aang," they said in unison.

"Hello ladies. What can I help you with?"

"We just wanted to return these to Katara," Ruby explained. She pulled out two gold fans from her purse.

"We found them at the club and we figured you would want them back," Onyx continued.

I walked over to them and took the fans. "Thank you," I said.

Ash suddenly came out into the hallway and stood against the wall. He probably thought he looked pretty cool. Alright, he does look cool, but he won't hear it from me. His greeting may have been nice, but you can tell from his body language that he thinks highly of himself.

"OMG," Ruby squealed.

"ASH," Onyx gushed.

Both of the twins ran and hugged Ash fiercely tight. Him and his brother certainly are popular.

"We should hang out sometime," Onyx said as she moved back over to Aang. She hugged his arm as if he was her date. "Maybe we can go out tomorrow. Ruby and Ash, me and Aangy."

Aangy? Now she was making me angry. "Unfortunately, Aang, Ash and all of the rest of my friends are coming to my house tomorrow," I blurted.

"We are," Aang asked. He looked elated. Ash, on the other hand did not.

"I am?" he hissed.

"Yes," I said, fiercely.

He looked at me and then at Aang. Aang shook his head yes and Ash sighed and rolled his eyes.

I took that opportunity to try and disconnect Onyx's arm from Aang's, but she was surprisingly strong. Aang finally slid out of her grasp, easily.

"Oh, well. Maybe another time," Ruby suggested. They walked over to the door and turned once to wave goodbye. Finally, they were gone.

Aang turned to me with a smile. "Why are we all going to your house tomorrow?"

"My father has invited all of you over for dinner," I answered. His smile mysteriously disappeared when I said 'dinner'.

"Oh."

"Why am I going to a human's house to eat disgusting hu-" Before Ash could finish his sentence, Aang used his airbending to push him into the next room.

What was he about to say? Why did he call me a human? If not human, what is he? Maybe he was only joking around.

"I'll make sure he didn't break our wall," Zuko told us as he walked into the same room Ash had flew into.

Now Aang and I were alone, again.

"Well, are you going to-….." I stopped when I saw Ash leaning against the wall out of the corner of my eye. When did he get there? I turned completely and looked at him. He had a glass in his hand, filled with red liquid. Is that blood, too?!

"Hey, don't mind me," he said as he took a sip from the glass.

"Goodbye, Ash," I huffed.

"I'm not taking orders from a hu- AHH." Aang had airbended him out of the room once again.

"HEY, ASH AND HIS…err uhh…'JUICE' ALMOST LANDED ON TOP OF MY HEAD," Mai shouted.

"Sorry, Mai," Aang called.

"It's okay, but he broke your coffee table," she called back.

"Oh-no, Aang. Maybe we should see if he's hurt," I suggested.

As I was about to run to the living room, Aang grabbed my wrist. His ice cold grasp made me shiver and I felt a small shock of electricity as he made contact with my skin. It was a good shock, though. I didn't want him to let go. I was strangely attached to him. Did he feel it, too?

"I'm sure he's fine. Why don't you continue what you were about to say," Aang insisted.

"Are you going to-." This time I was cut off by the doorbell.

Aang turned and walked to answer the door. These distractions are driving me crazy, but Aang seems to be relieved by them.

The pizza man was at the door this time. Aang insisted on paying for my pizza. We took it back into the kitchen and Mai ate a few slices with me. Aang and Zuko sat back and eyed the food, repulsively. Eventually they went into the living room and watched TV with Ash. After we finished, I went over to the refrigerator to put the leftovers up, but I gasped at it's contents.

Their fridge didn't have anything in it except bottles of red juice. What is up with this red stuff?

I heard Aang call me so I turned and shut the fridge quickly. Aang was standing in the hallway near the door with his keys.

"What time do you have to be home," he asked.

I checked the clock on my phone and gasped. Wow, time flew. It was already 30 minutes from my curfew. "I have 30 minutes to get home."

"Don't worry. I can make that," he assured me. I knew he could because he drives like a speed demon. I thought Suki was bad. I still wanted to talk to Aang, though.

He must have noticed how hesitant I was because he turned to me and said, "We can talk on the way."

I said goodbye to everyone-ignoring Ash- and walked out of the door with Aang. They could have the pizza I left in their bizarre fridge.

************************************************************

_**Normal POV**_

************************************************************

Aang helped Katara into his black Mercedes, opening her door and shutting it for her. He went around to the driver's side, moving at a pace he would deem slow. He wanted to avoid the upcoming discussion horribly. As he pulled out of the garage and onto the street, Katara turned to him.

"So…..," Katara trailed off, suggestively.

"Well," Aang started. This was going to be difficult for him. He really liked Katara, but if he believed his secret would scare her off. A silent minute passed by. Finally, Katara sighed, defeated.

"Listen Aang, I've been feeling like you've been keeping something from me since our little encounter in the meadow. It's okay. You're not comfortable with telling me. I have to respect that. We're not really dating or anything-," Katara felt her heart drop even lower at this, even though she was the one saying it. "so you don't have to tell me. Tell me whenever you feel is right. Or just don't tell me at all." Katara was really disappointed that Aang wouldn't tell her. She felt like everyone else around her knew.

The rest of the ride was silent. Aang felt like such an ass. Katara thought he didn't trust her. He could tell that Katara was disappointed. He wished he had the courage to tell her. Once they pulled up in front of her house she opened the door quickly.

"Well, um..thanks," she said, awkwardly. She didn't wait for him to reply. After watching Katara ring the doorbell and make it safely into the house, he sped off.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Mai was meeting the real Ash. He was really funny and cool when he didn't have to worry about his powers or Aang watching his every move.

"So what's up with the human babe Aang has with him," he asked Zuko. He was currently sitting on the couch next to the one Zuko and Mai were sitting on. "I always expected you to break the rules and date a human, but never my little brother."

"I guess Katara is special and they aren't really officially dating. They've only been on one date," Zuko told him. "He really seems to like her, though."

"And how did he take the news of Mai knowing the secret?"

"He actually took it very well. Aang was always a free-spirit, but once it came to the rules he was serious. But when I told him about Mai he didn't get mad or anything. I was very surprised," Zuko supplied.

Ash turned to Mai. "So Mai, what do you like to do?"

The question caught Mai off guard. "I'm skilled in knife throwing, but I also really like to draw and paint," she admitted.

"You never told me that," Zuko pouted.

"Because you never asked," Mai shot back. The ranting was interrupted by a loud tone.

_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world. Life of plastic. It's fantastic! You can comb my-_

Zuko immediately picked the phone up. Ash found this to be hilarious, seeing as though he was the one who messed with Zuko's phone and set it to that ringer.

Zuko shot Ash a glare. He opened it and looked at number. It was no other than his baby sister, Azula. Zuko opened it up and raised it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Zuko," _she greeted.

"Hey, Azula. What's up?"

"_Zuko I talked to dad about my predicament,"_ _she told him. _

"What predicament?"

"_My Ash issue. Dad really helped me see the light," she said. _

"And what did the light tell you to do," he inquired.

"_The light told me to come back and barge into my home! I can't allow him to run me out of my domain. I'm a fucking princess!! Ash can kick rocks. It's best if I avoid him, but go on with my daily routine. We'll be home tomorrow around 7."_

Ash could hear everything Azula was saying with his ultra-sensitive hearing. He had stopped laughing and had a slight frown on. He had to admit, it was satisfying to hear Azula's voice, again.

Zuko was surprised at Azula's sudden confidence. She was going through a lot of personality changes lately, but he was happy that she wouldn't be gone as long. "I really don't know how to reply to all of that, but tomorrow when youget here you'll have to meet us at Katara's house."

"_Okay. We'll see you guys tomorrow." _At that Azula hung up the phone.

Zuko looked over at Ash. He was staring intently, out the window now. Zuko had lost a lot of respect for him. If Azula wasn't old enough to fight her own battles, he would have punched Ash square in the jaw. That and because he was sure Ash could kick his ass and kill him without even touching him.

"Hardly three hours into the house and you're already pulling immature pranks," Zuko accused Ash.

"Hey, someone's got to do it."

Mai giggled, but stopped abruptly when her own phone vibrated. Once she pulled it out, her face immediately turned sour.

"I've got to go, guys," she said as she raised off of the couch.

Zuko and Ash walked her to the door.

"Make sure you bring some of your paintings next time," Ash insisted.

"Sure."

She said goodbye and walked out to her black Lexis. The drive to her house was a bit far from Zuko's house. Once she pulled up in from of the condo building, she sighed.

The building was in downtown Ba Sing Se. The building was silver and moonlight reflected off it's frame. Many condos were in the building and all of them had beautiful balconies. Mai really didn't care for the million dollar condo. It didn't hold her interest, like most things.

She used her key to get inside and took the elevator up to the 8th floor. She opened the door to the home with her key. Her mother was sitting on the couch staring her down with a disapproving glare.

"What do you want," Mai demanded.

"I wanted to make sure my child was okay," he mother assured her.

"I was just at a friend's house, Hailee."

"Do not call me by my name, Maiyabell Roxanne Grayson," Hailee seethed.

"Ewww! Never call me Maiyabell," Mai grunted. She walked into the house and shut the door. She walked right passed her mom and into the kitchen. "So where's Chan?"

Mai reached into the fridge and pulled out some juice. Her mother sighed and answered her. "He's working late and I decided to take off. That's when I came home to find that you weren't here. I asked Agatha if you had been here today and she said no."

Agatha was the maid that worked in their large condo. Mai reached for a cup and groaned. "Stop acting like you actually care. Most mother's wouldn't send their daughters' text messages to ask where they are and if they do, they call when they don't get a reply."

"You're analyzing my attempt to contact you?"

"Yeah, I just did," Mai huffed. "What do you really want?"

"I just wanted to spend a little time with my daughter," Hailee answered.

"Whatever."

*************************

"So it's just us guys now," Zuko mused as he and Ash played video games. They didn't use the game room much, but it was Ash's favorite room in the house.

"Yeah, if you don't count Aang. I'm not really sure of what he is," Ash joked. They shared a laugh and went back to their games.

Aang had stomped into the house minutes ago, nearly making holes in the floor. He had slammed the front door and ran up to his room. Zuko and Ash didn't dare try to ask him what was wrong or bother him, in anyway. Aang was frustrated. He was upset with how he reacted in the situation with Katara. He'd have to make it up to her tomorrow.

Aang was currently lying, face-down in his bed. Would Katara be angry with him tomorrow? Should he apologize? Obviously, she'd want answers if he was apologizing.

He could still smell her scent on the sheets. She smelled amazing. Mai's scent was also there, but Katara smelled better. Her scent was making him thirsty. Aang decided to go hunting and think about how he'd deal with the situation some more.

******************************

The next day, Katara sped through her classes like she usually did. As she sat in her last class of the day, her stupid art class, she pondered over what the counselor would be like. She knew she had seen the woman once, but she had never heard from her and she doubted many others had. She wasn't looking forward to the upcoming session.

"Hey, Katara," Mai called. Katara shifted her gaze to Mai, who was next to her. Like all of the other students in this class she had on an artist's smock and had an easel in front of her. She looked at her work with her brush in her hand. "Does this look okay?"

Katara looked at Mai's painting. It was beautiful. She painted from the long side. Despite Mai's gloomy outlook, the painting's background was bright and colorful. It was of Mai, Zuko, Ash, Azula, Ty lee, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Aang and herself. Katara gasped when she noticed the two people on the end. It was Aang and her. Aang just happened to have his arm around Katara. Katara wasn't surprised by the accuracy. She was used to feeling like she was staring at a mirror through Mai's paintings. She wasn't used to seeing Aang's arm causally wrapped around her slender waist. All of them were dressed formally, for whatever reason. It looked like a photograph and that made Katara feel like she was actually seeing her and Aang 'together'. She knew it would never happen. Aang was perfect and she was…Katara. He already didn't trust her.

Katara tore her eyes away from the beautiful picture. She didn't even look at the other couples to notice all of them had their own romantic gestures. She didn't notice that the others were not finished. Katara, Aang, and the background were the only things painted with color. Katara didn't even look up to see Mai's smirk as she watched for Katara's reaction. Mai purposely finished Katara and Aang first. Her smirk turned to a frown as she watched Katara.

"Katara, I'm sorry. I just wanted to tease you a little. I thought you would freak and yell at me or squeal and happy dance. I didn't mean to make you sad," Mai apologized.

"It's not your fault."

"Ash asked me to show him a drawing of mine, so I figured I would make a new one with all of us," Mai explained the painting.

Katara was about to reply when the teacher came around and took a look at Mai's painting.

"Oh, Mai. It's beautiful. My star pupil never lets me down," Mrs. Wu mused. The bell rang out, signaling the class period over. "Alright, class. Tomorrow we will be learning all about black and white pencil drawings. You are dismissed."

Katara grabbed her art book and her pathetic painting excuse of a flower. She walked with Mai to her locker. Once they were there they saw Ty lee was already there at her locker, next to both of there's. Ty lee was talking to a girl named Yue, who had a locker next to her.

Ty lee was dressed in a frilly pink top and ripped skinny jeans. Her pale pink platform sandals matched her shirt. She also had on some weird ice cream earrings. Mai gave Katara a ride to school that morning and was driving her back, so Mai could attend her dinner. She would wait for Katara to finish with the counselor and leave. Ty lee insisted that she had to drive her own car so she could go home after school and change her clothes. Katara and Mai tried to tell her that she looked fine, but she wouldn't listen.

Katara put her things back in her locker and rushed to the counselor's office. The faster she got through this, the faster she could leave.

***********

_**Sorry, I haven't updated in so long. The next one should be out soon. Chapter 23 is already typed and ready to go. Please review!!! **_


	21. Thriller

_**I'm on chapter 21 already. I don't know how I even got this far. Don't worry, this story is going to go on for a long time. Like 40 or 50 chapters. Maybe. Not sure right now. **_

_**Disclaimer: Avatar the last airbender doesn't belong to me, but maybe if I keep emailing Mike and Bryan they'll finally give in. **_

_*****************_

_**Chapter 21 **_

_**Thriller**_

_*****************_

Katara sat, annoyed, on the long black couch. The counselor was even more irritating than she thought she would be. Katara had only been there for 15 minutes and already, she wanted to leave. She propped herself up on her elbow and blew her hair from her face.

_Just 45 more minutes, Katara. You can do it without punching this lady in her face. _

"Katara, I want you to tell me what you feel when you look at these images or whatever comes to mind," Counselor Ju Dee said. Her voice was all too cheerful to Katara.

"Whatever."

Ju Dee held up a dark picture. It was black paint in the shape of a heart.

"Boredom," Katara answered without hesitation. Ju Dee put the paper down and held up the second one. It was a black rose.

"Boredom," Katara repeated. Ju Dee held up the third picture of a baby bottle. Katara cocked and eyebrow at her. "Why don't you guess?"

"Boredom," Ju Dee guessed.

"No-," Katara spoke softly before raising her voice, "Annoyance!"

"Tara, please do not yell," Ju Dee begged her. At hearing that horrid nickname, Katara twitched with anger and jumped from her seat.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"What's wrong, Tara," Ju Dee inquired. "I thought we could be more comfortable with each other. You can tell me anything. And call me Dee-Dee."

"Kill me now," Katara groaned as she fell back onto the couch. Ju Dee continued as if she hadn't heard her.

"So Tara, do you have any close friends?"

"Yeah sure," Katara huffed.

"And what type of environment do they provide. What are their personalities? Are they kind, sweet, loving, cheerful, heartless, cold-," Ju Dee would have kept going if Katara hadn't interrupted.

"They are just fine. Alright. Can we please resume this tomorrow? I have company coming over later."

"Oh, it's okay, Tara. We can just make up for the lost time tomorrow," Ju Dee assured her.

Katara groaned, but nodded. "Whatever, bye."

Ju Dee waved as Katara ran out of her office. Katara went to her locker and put in her combination quickly, grabbing her book bag and jacket. Then she noticed that Mai was nowhere to be seen.

"Mai," she called out in the empty school halls. The silence and her own echo sent chills up her spine. It was like a horror movie. She took out her cell phone and texted Mai.

_Where r u?-__**K**_

Within 60 seconds Mai had replied.

_The Art room-_**M**

Katara put the cell phone in her pocket and ran to the art room. Once she came to the door she dropped her bag and went inside. Mai was standing at her art easel, finishing her painting. She added the last touches as Katara walked into the room.

"Ready," she asked.

"Yeah, I finally got away from her."

"Let's go," Mai said, grabbing the painting from the stand. She put the painting supplies back and walked out of the door with Katara.

********************

When Katara and Mai reached Katara's house it was about 4:30. They walked into the house and found Katara's family in the kitchen. Her grandmother was doing most of the cooking, but her father was helping and Sokka was just hovering close to try and sneak bites in. Katara greeted them and took Mai up to her room.

Mai put her painting down against the dresser. They sat on the bed as Mai asked, "Why didn't you help them in the kitchen?"

"The kitchen is already too crowded," Katara answered. "I'm sure they have everything handled." Katara looked up and noticed Mai's new earrings. "Where did those come from?"

"Oh, my mom decided to 'bond' with me," she answered once she realized Katara was talking about the earrings. "She thinks she can buy my happiness. It's not entirely true, but if she wants to spend her money who am I to stop her."

Suddenly a thought struck Katara. "Hey Mai, where do Aang, Zuko, Azula, and Toph go to school? Do you know?"

Mai had to think up a lie, quickly. "Well, Aang and Azula are17 so they are both seniors, like me. Uh, Toph is 15 and she's a sophomore. Zuko graduated last year like Sokka and Suki."

"Uh, okay, but you didn't answer my question."

"Uh, they go to…Bloodside Academy!" Mai face-palmed herself after realizing what she said.

"Oh, okay," Katara replied. She knew Mai was probably lying, but she didn't understand why she would lie about that. There was no Bloodside Academy, as far as knew.

Katara didn't ask about it anymore and they spent the rest of their time doing their homework and talking until 6:00 when Ty lee and Suki arrived. Hakoda sent them up to Katara's room.

"What's up, guys," Suki greeted them. Ty lee came up a few minutes after her.

"Whoa, Ty," Katara exclaimed as she shielded her eyes, mockingly. "Too bright."

"Very funny, Katara," Ty lee said.

"You guys are going to wear that," Suki questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

Katara noticed what Suki and Ty lee were wearing. Ty lee had on a tight, short, bright pink dress. She had on matching pink pumps and a pink purse. Suki's dress was tight near the chest and hung loose below that. It was a dark green and matched her heels. **(Outfits on Profile)**

"Because when you invited me over phone yesterday I assumed it was a formal dinner," Suki told her.

Katara and Mai then turned to Ty lee for her excuse. "Hey, I would have worn this dress either way," she complied. "I'm going to show myself to the bathroom."

Ty lee walked out of the bedroom. Suki followed behind her. "I'm going to go help Sokka set the table and keep him away from the food," she called over her shoulder.

Katara turned to Mai. "Do you think we should change?"

"Well duh. Are you really going to let Suki and Ty lee out dress us in front of our men," Mai demanded.

"Aang's not my man," Katara blushed.

"Whatever," Mai said as she got up. "Let's see what you have in this closet."

***********************

At sundown Aang, Ash, and Zuko arrived. They were all dressed up as well. Not too tux dressy, but classy. All of the teenagers were in the living room when Katara's dad and grandmother came out of the kitchen for the first time since everyone got to the house. Kanna paled at the sight of Aang, Ash, and Zuko, but Hakoda stepped forward to shake each young man's hand. He introduced himself and waited for each to reply.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Aang said.

"This is my mother, Kanna," Hakoda mentioned since Kanna make no effort to move forward.

"Hello, Ma'am, Zuko said, politely.

"Hello," Kanna murmured. Katara noticed her grandmother's odd behavior. "I'm going to go set the food out."

Katara watched her grandmother leave the front room, excusing herself to see what was wrong with her. "I'm going to go help her."

She found her grandmother in the kitchen, mumbling words to herself. As Katara got closer she could tell that it was a prayer, but it was in Chinese. She stepped up and put her hand on her grandmother's shoulder.

"Gran Gran? What's wrong?"

Kanna turned and grabbed Katara by her wrists. "Katara, please tell me that the boy you are interested in is not in the living room," she whispered, shaking Katara.

The young water bender was surprised by her grandmother's firm grip. "Uh, yeah. The one with gray eyes."

"You have to stay away from him," Kanna warned, still whispering.

"Why," Katara fumed as she broke from Kanna's hold. How dare she tell her to stay away from Aang.

"I can't tell you right now. They can still hear us. I'll tell you later," Kanna assured her. She grabbed a platter of artic hen and strode out of the kitchen.

"Wait, what do you mean 'they' can hear us," Katara called after her. "Who are we talking about?"

Katara helped Kanna set the table with different dishes. She kept an eye on her grandma's expression. Kanna had a very worried look on her face. Katara was anxious to know what had her so worked up. After they finished everyone took a seat at the table.

The vampires forced themselves to take small bites of the food. There was a very awkward silence at the table. Sokka was whispering things in Suki's ear, making her blush and giggle. Zuko was cleverly feeding small bites to Mai, making it look like he was being romantic, but really he was getting rid of the food on his plate. Kanna was sneaking small glares at Aang. Aang was very uncomfortable because of Kanna. Ty lee was joyfully eating her meal. Hakoda was oblivious to the table as he devoured his food. Ash just sat there and made no effort to making it look like he was enjoying himself. Katara just sunk down in her seat and watched everything that happened at the table.

"So Sokka, are you going to college," Aang asked.

"Yep. Suki and I are going to be attending Ba Sing Se University in the fall," he proclaimed proudly.

"What are you studying," Zuko asked.

"I want to be a engineer," Sokka told them.

"I want to be a lawyer," Suki said. "What about you, Zuko?"

"Uh, I think I want to be a…um doctor," he said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Where are you going to school," Sokka questioned.

"I think I'm going to take classes online," he stuttered.

"What about you, Aang," Hakoda asked. "What do you want to be in the future?"

"Well, I don't really need to work. Since my guardian died I have enough money to be set for life, but if I had to get a job I would be a scientist."

The doorbell rang, preventing Hakoda from replying.

"I'll get it," Katara announced. She jumped up from her chair and walked to the door. Upon opening it she was surprised to find Toph and Azula.

"Sup, Sugar Queen," Toph greeted her. Katara looked down at Toph's outfit. She wasn't formal at all, but then again, Toph always did whatever she wanted.**(Outfit on Profile)** Then Katara realized something.

"Sugar Queen?!"

"Yeah, now step aside and let us in," Toph demanded.

Katara moved to allow them inside. As Azula walked past her she noticed Azula was dressed formally like the rest of them. It was really a beautiful dress. Red, of course with matching shoes and accessories. **(Outfit on Profile)**

Once Katara led Toph and Azula to the dining room, everyone had their our reaction to them. Ash's eyes went wide and he stopped breathing at the sight of Azula. Kanna gasped, Sokka smiled, Suki snarled, Ty lee beamed, Aang rolled him eyes at his brother's reaction and Hakoda was still oblivious. Mai and Zuko didn't pay any attention to the two new guests.

"I was hoping we'd missed dinner," Toph whispered to Azula. Unfortunately, Azula didn't hear her. She and Ash were locked in an intense gaze.

Toph went and sat on the other side of Sokka, making the only seat available next to Ash. Azula slowly sat in her seat once she broke the gaze with Ash, her anger slowly returning. She remembered all of the pain and hurt that he put her through. Toph looked up. She was across from Katara.

"Why do you two always look like you just came from a funeral," she teased as she pointed at Mai and Katara's outfits. **(Outfits on Profile)**

"Why do you and Suki always look like you just rolled in someone's grass for hours," Mai shot back.

"Nicely handled," Zuko commented.

"Would you two like anything to eat," Hakoda asked the two new guests.

"Uhhh, no thanks," Toph said.

"We already ate," Azula half lied. They had already ate, just not food.

Everyone went back to eating, talking, flirting, and glaring, but this time Ash had someone to stare at.

************************

After dinner the guests were allowed to stay and hang out for a while. Sokka was in the backyard, tightening the wheel on his skate board when Toph walked up to him.

"Cool. You skateboard?"

Sokka looked up at Toph from his spot in the grass. "Yeah," he answered.

"Me too. Where do you hang," Toph asked as she sat next to him.

"I like to skate at Madison park."

"I've never been to a public skate park, but we have some ramps in our backyard," she told him.

"That's awesome. You must have a big yard," Sokka said.

"Yeah, maybe you could come over sometime and we could skate. You know, as friends," Toph suggested, hopefully.

"I'd like that," Sokka proclaimed.

"Maybe you could come tomorrow. After the sun- I mean after I get out of school."

"Cool."

****************************

"Nice room," Aang complimented as he wondered around Katara's room. He noticed Mai's painting near the dresser.

"Your's is way better," Katara assured him from her seat on the bed.

"My room is just expensive and has cool things in it. Your room has things in it that you care about. They have a real value to you. Money can't buy special memories," Aang told her as he picked up a picture of Katara and Sokka when they were kids.

Katara sighed. Something had been on her mind for a while. "Aang what would you call us?"

Aang put the picture down and turned to face her. "What do you mean," he asked.

"I mean 'us'. You know, you and me. Are we friends or what," she questioned with her head down.

"I didn't know there was an 'us'," Aang stated as he moved closer to her. She didn't notice with her head still down, trying to hide her burning cheeks.

"Aang, I just really want you to know how much I really care about you. Even though it sounds cliché, I feel like I've known you all my life. I feel like I can trust you with any secret and I can go to you for comfort."

Aang listened to Katara pour her soul out to him and he felt even more guilty than he'd felt the night before. _She said she could trust me with anything. I should be able to trust her to still like me regardless, _he thought.

He took in a deep unnecessary breath. "Katara, you'd still trust me and like me if I wasn't...like…normal, right?"

"Of course," Katara declared.

"I..uh…um….HERE," Aang blurted. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the gift he'd bought her last night, after his hunting trip. He handed her the blue jewelry store box. Katara eyed him, confused, before taking the small box. She opened it and gasped. Aang took it from her and grabbed the object from the box. He grasped he wrist gently and carefully put the beautiful charm bracelet on her wrist.

Katara watched the charms shimmer and sparkle. It was silver with five lovely charms. She turned it on her wrist, looking at each one. A diamond heart, the word trust, a silver rose, the Water Tribe symbol and the Air Nomad symbol.

"I don't want you to ever think that I don't trust you. Never doubt our friendship, relationship, or whatever this may turn out to be. Think of this as a trust charm bracelet. I trust you Katara, but there are some things that too difficult for me to say. There is something that I'm keeping from you, but not because I don't trust you, because I have conflict with it. Give me some time. Trust me. I will tell you," Aang told her, holding her hand.

Katara looked into his eyes as she spoke. "That was so sweet. I really want to kiss you right now," she breathed.

"What's stopping y- whoa!" Aang didn't get to finish his sentence before Katara sprang on him.

*******************************

Ash, Zuko, Azula, and Mai sat in the living room. Azula was sitting the farthest away from Ash as she could. Every time he looked at her she just glared in his direction.

"So Mai, where's that painting you told me about during dinner," Ash asked.

"Oh, it's upstairs. You guys want to see it?"

Everyone replied with a 'yep' or 'of course' or 'cool'. They stood up to go upstairs, but Mai noticed the vampires didn't move and they tensed up. Slowly they turned to face the couch Azula had been sitting on.

"What's up, guys," Mai questioned. She wondered why they were all suddenly facing the couch. Zuko leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear.

"Katara's grandmother is behind that couch, spying on us. We could detect her breathing and scent. I believe she knows our secret somehow."

Mai just nodded and they continued their quest to Katara's room. Once they were outside her door, all of the vampires started snickering.

"What now," Mai asked. "I'm tired of being left out!"

"Open the door," Azula giggled.

Mai turned the knob and pushed the door open quietly to find Katara and Aang in the act of some not-so-innocent kissing. For some reason they were on the floor with Katara straddling the flustered Avatar. Thankfully, all of their clothing was intact. Mai was going to close the door and leave them to their making-out, when Ash spoke up from behind her.

"So into it that you can't hear a door open, little brother?"

Aang broke away and lifted Katara off of him as a result of the sudden audience. Mai even let out a giggle as she caught sight of Katara and Aang's red faces and swollen lips. Ash strode into the room.

"Don't worry, we didn't come for a show. We just came to see the painting," he told them.

Aang picked up the painting that he'd seen earlier and turned it for them to see. Everyone walked farther into the room to see Mai's artwork.

************************************

Ty lee and Suki were in Sokka's room. Suki had thought it would be nice to clean Sokka's room for him. She believed it would be a sweet of her. Of course Ty lee was constantly complaining.

"This room is disgusting," she groaned as she picked up a dirty sock, using the TV remote.

"Stop complaining, Ty. You're the only one who could help me. Everyone else was either nowhere to be found or busy," Suki explained. She picked up the glass cleaner and moved on to cleaning Sokka's windows.

"Well, don't think that I'm going to help you clean this tragedy without some kind of payment. Because-." Whatever Ty lee said next, Suki didn't hear her. As she pulled the curtains back that overlooked the backyard, she became so furious that all she heard was her own fast breathing and heartbeat.

Suki watched Sokka and Toph sit in the grass and talk as if they were best friends. She groaned in rage and threw the curtains back into place. "How dare she?!"

"What's wrong," Ty lee asked.

"Toph is after my boyfriend. I know it! Two can play that game and I refuse to allow her to win him over with her stupid skateboarding intelligence," Suki declared. She took another look at Sokka and Toph as they spoke over his old skateboard. She narrowed her eyes at Toph in the distance. "Enjoy your time with him now because after I'm done with him he won't even remember your name."

*************************

Hakoda was peacefully washing the dishes in the kitchen when his mother walked in. He looked back at her and cocked and eyebrow. "You've got dust bunnies all over you, mom."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go back to your dishes," she murmured.

*****************************

Soon the time came for all of the guests to go home. Everyone in Katara's house prepared for bed. Katara was in her pajamas, on her bed, gazing at her bracelet, enchanted. She was still on her Aang high, so she was walking on sunshine. More than ecstatic and she couldn't get rid of the big smile on her face. That's the way her grandmother found her after Sokka and Hakoda went to sleep.

Katara looked at her grandmother and remembered that Kanna was supposed to tell her something after her friends left. Kanna sat next to Katara on the bed. She looked nervous.

"Yes grandmother, come in. I'm not busy or anything. So don't bother knocking," Katara joked, sarcastically.

"Katara this is serious."

"Gran Gran, what are you talking about," Katara wondered.

"Those children that you hang out with and that boy that you like are not normal," her grandmother told her, slowly.

"Ok, define normal."

"They are not human Katara and I think it would be best that you not see them again," Kanna said.

"Well, if not human, what are they," Katara inquired. Her grandmother was creeping her out.

"Vampires."

_****************_

_**Wow that was long. I've suddenly started making all long chapters. The next chapter in already typed so it should be up shortly behind this. Well, maybe it isn't exactly a chapter, but there are words and it goes with the storyline. REVIEW!!! Tell me what you think. I know you all are ecstatic about Katara finding out. Soon you'll find out why Kanna knows. Love You Guys! **_

_**Reviews make me happy. **_

_**I make Aang and Katara happy. **_

_**Happy Aang and Katara = More Vampire/Human Romance**_

_**Got it? LOL JK, but seriously review. **_


	22. Season 2

_**Read Very Important**_

_**I have decided that I want to round this story into seasons. Every 21 chapters will be a new season. I'll even give you previews and clips into the new season. We have approached season 2 in this story. Here's what you're in for. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender**_

_************************************************* **_

_**Below are short clips of important events in Blood Soulmates. **_

_**Please read and review carefully. Some of these events might not mean what you think they will and may change over time dicided by the author. **_

**_Season 2_**

_*******************_

I stormed to the back of the club. I didn't even reply when the bouncer greeted me. My rage filled me. Suddenly even more malice filled me when I went to the back room and saw Silvia with a customer of hers.

She thought she was so amazing because she can see the future. She works in the club and tells vampires their futures and reads palms like a gypsy. If you ask me, she's a witch.

Her smile sickened me. I was overjoyed when she looked up at me and her smile disappeared as she caught sight of my flaring red eyes.

She jumped up as I walked into her session. "Princess Azula," she gasped.

Her costumer ran out of the door without his fortune, scared.

I ran across the room to where she was with superhuman speed. "Why, Silvia?"

I hissed and picked her up by her neck, smashing her small body against the wall. She gasped as I cut off her unnecessary air supply.

"Why did you do it, Silvia? You knew our history and you still agreed," I hissed. She knew what I was talking about.

"Please forgive me, Princess," she choked out.

"No! I thought you were my friend. You knew how I felt. I'll never forgive you," I growled.

I pushed her against the wall by her neck, again. Her eyes searched mine. She was afraid. Good.

*******

"Well, why did you do it," she questioned.

"I don't know, Azula," I answered. "I just didn't know what else to do."

"You really hurt me," she admitted. Finally she had stopped yelling.

"I still like you," I told her.

"Ash, I don't know if I can ever forget what you put me through."

"Well—." She cut me off.

"But maybe I can look past it. What if we started over," she proposed hopefully.

"No. I can't."

**********

I decorated all over the giant house. Aang wouldn't have a problem with this being at his house. The mansion had plenty of unnecessary room. Suki's idea was genius. I just had to tell Aang.

"Katara, what are you doing?"

I turned to find Aang standing behind me as I set up a snack table.

"We're going to have a party," I exclaimed, happily.

"And not just any party," Suki said from behind me. "A co-ed slumber party."

************

"Ash, you invited vampires to Katara's sleepover," I asked my irresponsible brother.

"Just a few."

"But their friends from school are here, stupid," I reminded him.

*******

"Call me when you're ready for a _real_ girlfriend," Toph told me. She handed me her number and walked out.

What am I going to do? I love Suki, but spending all of this time with Toph has made me see how much I like her, too. I have a feeling this will not end well.

_**AN: How did that sound? Does season 2 sound awesome or what? Review. More Kataang. More Maiko. More Tokka. More Ashzula. A little Sukka. I mus say that, that sounds like a combination for awesomeness!!! REVIEW!!!**_

**_Reviews fuel my fire.  
I need to be fueled to write a whole season.  
So fuel me, FF friends! HAHAHA :)_**


	23. Beat It

_**Alright, it's season 2!! This chapter is dedicated to Kataang1234. I have to get up at 4:00 am tomorrow morning, but I love you, fanfiction people so I'll stay up most of the night typing this chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, but the vampire part is all me. **_

_*****************_

_**Season 2**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Beat It **_

_******************_

Katara was astonished. She knew her grandmother must have thought she looked like a fool because her mouth was agape and her eyes were wide. She couldn't bring herself to talk. Suddenly a series of flashbacks struck her.

****

_I must be going crazy. Not only am I seeing Aang, but I'm seeing Aang in my meadow. WATERBENDING! I stepped closer to see better, but I stepped on a twig while moving. It made a tiny crunching sound that I could hardly hear, but somehow-from across the meadow-Aang heard it._

_His head snapped over in search for the sound and his eyes almost immediately found me. How the hell did he hear that?_

_****_

_I felt totally ay ease with my avatar-yes MY avatar. Screw the world! I fell to sleep in our -yes OUR-meadow, wrapped in his cold arms. Why is he so cold all the time, you might ask? I don't care, but even after the whole avatar confession I feel like he's hiding something. Something bigger than being the avatar._

_****_

_I found myself staring at Onyx's glass of mysterious red liquid. What was it? She noticed me staring._

_"You want to try it?" she asked as she picked up the glass._

_"What does it taste like?" I questioned._

_"It's pretty good to all of us," she said._

_I couldn't help, but wonder why she said 'us' like that. I decided to try the drink. I was really curious._

_Onyx handed me the glass and I took a small sniff. It smelled familiar, but there seemed to be a little liquor. I was wondering what the familiar smell was when I heard giggling._

_"Are you going to drink it or are you going to smell it," Ruby chuckled._

_I blushed and turned up the shot glass. Bottoms up._

_Once I tasted it I knew what the familiar scent was, right before my brain fried and I lost control over myself. There was more liquor in there than I thought._

****

_As I looked closer at the Aang in the picture, I didn't see his beautiful grey eyes. The Aang in this picture's eyes were red. Who has crimson eyes?_

_****_

_I emptied all of the contents of last night's drink onto their clean floor. Aang was at my side in an instant. I heaved lots of red liquid out, but it wouldn't stop. I hadn't drank all of this at the club._

_I was not only throwing up the drink form the club, but my own blood. Then I realized that some parts of the drink and my blood tasted the same!!_

_****_

_I turned and walked to the kitchen. Aang followed behind me and Mai joined us. I had a feeling this secret was bigger than just drinking blood. And for some reason my dream from earlier came back to me._

_****_

Katara came back to the present. Her thoughts were all mixed up.

_The clues have always been there, but I never paid much attention. I knew his friends drank blood, but I thought it was some stupid thing they did to look cool. I didn't believe vampires were real so I didn't even consider that. Supernatural creatures are fiction or at least I thought. I trusted them, all of them. The weird thing is….I still do. _

Kanna tried to give her time to come out of her shock, but the ten minute silence was frustrating. Soon she found herself waving her hands in front of Katara's frozen expression. "Katara!"

Katara looked up at her grandmother and put on a blank face. Abruptly, Katara got up from the bed and went over to her closet. Kanna watched as her granddaughter grabbed out a pair of jeans. Katara was struggling to put her leg in the pants when Kanna asked, "What are you doing?" Katara didn't answer and by now she'd gotten the jeans on.

Katara walked over to the bed again, but reached pasted Kanna to grab her cell phone from the nightstand. That was the first time Kanna noticed the charm bracelet. She quickly grabbed Katara's arm.

"What is this," Kanna asked her. Katara still did not answer, but Kanna's acknowledgement of the bracelet made her realized something.

_This was what Aang was going to tell me. _

Soon Kanna gave up on finding out about the bracelet, though she was sure it came from Aang. Katara finally grabbed her cell phone.

"Katara, you're not going to be with those vampires. They're dangerous," Kanna told her.

Katara finally broke her silence. "They are not dangerous. They've never hurt me. I just need to get an understanding of all of this."

"Not dangerous," Kanna shrieked, unbelievingly. She calmed down and prepared to tell Katara something she'd never told anyone and she'd sworn she wouldn't. "Katara, do you remember how you're mother died?"

"Of course. It was the reason we had to move to another house in the area," Katara answered.

"Katara, your mother was not killed in a house fire," Kanna admitted. "Come here, sweetheart."

Katara, who was shocked once again, obeyed. She sat back down on her bed with her grandmother. "Your mother was killed by vampires," Kanna began.

"How do you know," Katara challenged.

"Your mother was a member of a group back in the Water Tribe. Before you were born there was a series of killings throughout the South Pole. When your mother and father first met, Kya was a hunter. She was practically the leader of a club that used to come together and track down and kill vampires. She'd tried to tell your father about the vampire attacks, but he never believed her, so she gave up trying to tell him," Kanna informed her.

"She wasn't supposed to tell him, was she," Katara accused. Kanna just held up her hand to silence Katara and continued.

"Once she was pregnant with Sokka she ceased all of her involvement with the group. The vampires fled the South Pole almost completely by then. No one knew what had really happened except for your mother and her old group. At Sokka's graduation party, months before she died, Kya told me she believed she was begin watched and she feared for her family's safety. She dreaded the hours she was left alone while you and Sokka went to school and Hakoda went to work. She told me all about her past and vampires before I went back to the South Pole."

"S-so, you're saying my mother was killed by vampires, but if that's true then why was the house on fire and why was her b-body found all burnt up," Katara interrupted. By now her body was trembling and her cheeks were wet with tears. Talking about this was hard for her.

"That part is unclear because I was not here. Either the vampire set fire to the house to cover his tracks and get rid of the body or your mother accidentally set fire to the house while trying to kill the vampire. Hakoda told me that her body was not completely burnt from the fire. She just had third degree burns. A neighbor called the fire department before the fire had time to consume her and the house completely, but she was already dead. She was already dead when the fire began to spread. Once I found out her body was completely drained of blood, I knew what had happened from that second," Kanna explained. "Do you understand how dangerous they are now?"

Katara sat for minutes just thinking.

****

_Katara had lost all words. She could only stare into the grey eyes in front of her._

****

_When Katara and Aang looked up from the edge of the Ferris wheel car they were face to face. Blushes spread across both of their faces when they realized how close they were._

_****_

_"Have you ever been to Madison Park", Katara asked suddenly._

_"No", Aang told her._

_"Well, I could show it to you sometime. It's amazing at night"._

_"Sure, I could pick you up tomorrow night", Aang said._

_"Ok, it's a date", both of them blushed at Katara's choice of words._

_****_

_"Katara?", he whispered._

_"Umm..Aang..what…how. .YOU'RE WATERBENDING", I stuttered._

_"Uhh". He dropped the water he had floating in mid-air._

_"I thought you were an Air Nomad", I said, finding my voice._

_"Well, I'm kind of ,the avatar", he admitted._

_****_

_Aang had the nicest smile on his face. It was kind of drawing me in. As if he were designed to lore you in. Before I knew it my lips found his. His lips were soft, but somehow marble and hard. The spark that was there every time I touched him was stronger than ever. Aang was tense and his breathing seemed to have completely stopped. That was when I realized what I had done._

_I pulled back and blushed a shade close to crimson. He stared at my blush in-wait, was that amusement. What's so interesting about my blush?_

_"I-I'm s-so sor-sorry", I stuttered. As I was talking Aang seemed to be taking several deep breaths, as if he was preparing himself to do something or hold his breath for a while. "I didn't--", Aang interrupted my blabbering by capturing my lips with his perfect ones._

_This time we moved in sync with each other. My hands knotted in his dark hair. I tried to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away. He was like a drug._

_"No need to apologize", he said, smoothly._

_****_

_"I don't want you to ever think that I don't trust you. Never doubt our friendship, relationship, or whatever this may turn out to be. Think of this as a trust charm bracelet. I trust you Katara, but there are some things that too difficult for me to say. There is something that I'm keeping from you, but not because I don't trust you, because I have conflict with it. Give me some time. Trust me. I will tell you," Aang told her, holding her hand._

_Katara looked into his eyes as she spoke. "That was so sweet. I really want to kiss you right now," she breathed._

_"What's stopping y- whoa!" Aang didn't get to finish his sentence before Katara sprang on him._

_****_

"Yes," she sighed, coming back to the present once again. She wiped the tears from her eyes and took off the pants she'd slipped on. Kanna got up and embraced her granddaughter, who was now left standing in only her pajamas, again. Her grandmother hugged her tightly.

"Goodnight Katara," Kanna said as she let her go. "You're doing the right thing. Your mother would want you to stay away from them."

Kanna walked out of the room and closed the door. As soon Katara heard the metal lock _click_ she put her pants back on. She scrambled to grab a jacket and her cell phone. She still wanted to go see Aang. She continued to trust him, even after her grandmother's confession. Katara was almost sure Aang didn't kill her mother and if he wanted to kill her he would have done it already.

She opened her window and silently climbed over to the large tree, into the cool night air.

********************************************************

_**Sorry, it's short. The next chapter should be way longer, so don't worry. Please Review!!!!**_


	24. I Just Can't Stop Loving You

_**AN: Okay, I have good news and better news. The good news is….I just finished my other story. That's good for you guys because it means I have more time for Blood Soulmates. The better news is…I just got a laptop. Again, that's good for you guys because it means I'll be able to update more because now I'M PORTABLE!!! YAY. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I'm just borrowing the characters. **_

_******************************************_

_**Katara's POV**_

_******************************************_

It was dark and cold and I was running. I needed to see him. No matter what Aang is, mythical creature or not.

My hair blew around me as the wind whipped through it. My only light was the stars and moon up above. I was far from my home. Currently, I was running through a forest preserve. I'd watched the way Mai had gone to get me home and now I was making my own shortcut.

My grandmother left me with a lot to think about. If Aang is a beautiful, dangerous, mystical, mysterious vampire then where does that leave me? Am I just something for him to play with until I die or he becomes bored of me? I'm only human. Doesn't he think of himself as better than me.

I was so confident back at my house, but now I was having second thoughts. Is Aang dangerous? If not him, what about Azula and Toph? What about Ash? I knew no one could have red eyes!

I still really like Aang, but now I was confused as to if he liked me. Maybe we moved too fast. Maybe we aren't right for each other, a human and a vampire. Or maybe he's just too good for me.

There's really nothing special about me. Aang can have any girl in the four nations. He doesn't have to settle for me.

Ugh, this is agonizing! Do I care about my safety or my feelings? Why is my life so wrong. Everything was just starting to look up and then I find out that my friends are bloodsucking creatures. That can't be normal!

As I got to the edge of the forest preserve a street came into view. It was uninhabited by the cars that were usually driving past. It was just me.

Everything was quiet, except for the crickets that chirped, the wind that blew and the trees that swayed. The street held two different ways that I could go. One looped around and was turned the way towards where I came from. If I took that way I would be heading back home. The other roadway led to a new location. I could see the city lights and gorgeous homes. If I went that way I would be on my way to Aang's house.

I guess this is my crossroad. Where do I go from here? Should I consider my own safety and go home or should I follow my heart to Aang?

I closed my eyes and silently decided. Before I walk onto the dark road, I look up at the moon and pray to my dear mother that I made the right choice.

*******************

_**Azula's POV**_

Everything was unusually normal. We were all in the living room, laughing at something Ash had said. Of course, I hadn't said one word to him since I'd first seen him, again. I couldn't stop laughing at his stupid jokes, though; They were just too funny.

My father would never understand my situation. I figured that when I went back to the Fire Nation I could seek some parental guidance. My mother used to give me advice all the time. My selfish, good for nothing mother. Hmm, I guess she was good for advice. I wonder if she's all old and wrinkled now.

I felt someone tap me, bringing me out of my thoughts. I hadn't realized that I'd been lost in my own head. I turned to Toph, who was watching me.

"You okay," she asked.

"Yeah, just thinking," I assured her.

"Thinking about what?"

"Just wondering if my mother is old or dead by now," I answered, truthfully.

"How long has it been since you've seen your mom," Aang asked from across the room. I hadn't noticed that everyone's eyes were on me. Zuko remained quiet with his head down.

I sighed. Normally, I love being the center of attention, but not for this subject. "40 years."

Mai gasped. I'd forgotten she was here. "How is that possible," she questioned.

"How is it possible that I'm a 17 year old senior citizen," I cleared up. "Simple, me and Zuko are part-vampire. We stop aging sometime around the 18th year of life. Toph stopped aging the moment Aang bit her. Aang ages basically the same way we do."

She nodded in understanding and leaned back against Zuko. She had refused to go back to her house where her parents worked all night and were asleep during the time she was at school.

I couldn't understand how quiet and peaceful things were tonight. It gave me the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

I turned away from everyone and looked out of the open window near me. The wind blew my hair back. Suddenly, my nose picked up a familiar scent. I was closest to the window, so no one else had smelt it yet. I quickly shut the window and got up.

"It can't be," I murmured to myself.

"What can't be," Ash asked. I chose to ignore him.

As I walked to the front door, no one moved to follow me. Though, Aang did suddenly stand and the vampires in the room all looked towards the door as they heard a heartbeat approach.

I opened the front door and gazed questioningly at the shivering girl. Katara was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. When she did, she looked up and stared at me. It was as if she were analyzing me, studying me. Like she were seeing me for the first time.

She took a deep, shaking breath and continued to stare at me. "I know what you all are."

****************************************************

_**AN: DUN. DUN. DUN. Another cliffy. I guess it's just a habit now. REVIEW!!! We're almost at 100 reviews. **_


	25. Will You Be There

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**Azula's POV**

_***************************************************_

I was frozen at the door. _Had Katara really just said that? _I didn't know how to respond to Katara. Aang soon walked up behind me. He didn't look any calmer than me.

"If you guys aren't going to answer me…," Katara trailed off, turning to leave from the front porch.

Aang finally spoke up. "Katara, wait."

Katara stopped and turned. She sighed, shakily. "So," she hinted.

Aang took a look at me and then at the vampires in the next room. Finally, he turned back to Katara. "Come in," he said.

Aang and I moved aside for Katara to walk into the room. She wrapped her arms around her shivering body and slowly strode in. I closed the door and turned to watched Katara. She just stared at us for a while. Then she finally spoke with a voice far more confident than I'd ever heard her use.

"You all are so clever and sneaky," she said. She laughed, angrily. "If it wasn't for my grandmother I would have never known. I know you said you would tell me the secret you were trying so hard to hide, Aang."

Ash, Zuko, Mai and Toph walked into the front. Their faces showed shock, also.

Katara continued. "You told me almost everything about you, but you forgot a very important fact. How about telling me you aren't human?! I think that should have crossed your mind during our first conversation. You even let me go to a vampire club."

"I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't. If I would have told you that you would have either thought I was crazy or you would've run away," Aang explained.

"Would any of you ever hurt me," she questioned, looking at each of us.

"No, we may be a bunch of bloodsuckers, but we're not barbarians," I spoke.

"Mr. All-Powerful-Avatar would kill _me _if I even touched you," Ash mocked.

"If I wanted to hurt you I would have already done it, Sugar Queen," Toph said.

"I promise," Zuko pledged, putting one hand on his cold heart.

"We'd never hurt you, Katara," Aang told her.

Katara moved a strand of dark hair from her face and went into the living room. We all followed her to find her sitting on the couch.

"I believe you," she replied. She breathed into her hands and rubbed them together in effort to get warm. "Can someone get me something warm to drink. I'm freezing," she laughed. And just like that, the tension in the room was gone. She knew we were vampires and now it was like nothing ever happened.

"You want A or B positive," Zuko joked. I reached over and smacked him on the back of the head when Katara looked at him with wide eyes. Aang pushed him into Ash, who was still laughing at Zuko's mistake. Toph just shook her head and took Katara's hand, leading her into the kitchen.

As soon as they were out of the room Mai turned to Zuko. "Smooth move, idiot," she said, dryly.

"I suppose you're going to hit me now, too," Zuko cracked.

"I would, but my weak, human punches wouldn't hurt you," she replied.

"Allow me," Ash volunteered. He punched Zuko in the arm.

"Ow," Zuko groaned.

Katara and Toph came back from the kitchen. Katara had a green mug with something that looked and smelt like hot chocolate. She sat back down on the couch and stared at us.

"Sugar Queen, why do you keep looking at us like that," Toph asked.

"Because you're surreal," she answered. "You shouldn't even be standing here."

"Well, we are, so get over it. Your staring is creeping me out," I told her.

"Everything makes so much sense now," she mumbled.

"So, did you seriously run all the way here," Aang asked.

Katara looked down. "Yeah."

"Whoa, Sugar Queen's got guts," Toph complimented.

"And extremely strong legs," Ash added, jokingly.

"Katara, you can't tell me you're okay with this whole secret," Aang said suddenly.

"Well, I'd rather pretend to be okay with it than walk out now," Katara answered. She continued looking specifically at Aang. "Now that I know you I can't back out now."

**Normal POV**

Aang stared back. He was as lost in her blue eyes as she was in his grey ones. He smiled. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that."

Katara smiled back and they seemed to be oblivious to the rest of the room watching them, awkwardly. Finally, Zuko cleared his throat to get the pair's attention. Katara and Aang looked up. Katara blushed, but because Aang was low on digested blood supply, his dead veins had nothing to bring color into his face. Katara's blushed turned his eyes red and he got up and went into the kitchen before a human eye could even process his absence.

When Katara looked over at Aang shyly she then realized he was not there. She got up to go find him thinking she had somehow offended him.

As she was headed towards the kitchen Toph called out, "Uhh, Sugar Queen. I don't think you want to-."

Katara was already in the next room before Toph finished. She shouldn't have been surprised by what she saw in the kitchen, but she couldn't help the shock that found it's way down her spine.

Aang was in the kitchen drinking a glass of the red liquid she had seen so much of that week. He put the glass down and walked over to her, but instead of saying anything he just led her back into the living room.

Katara ,luckily, found her seat by herself. She shook her head to gain control over herself again and the shock wore off. "So is anyone going to tell me more things they think I should know?"

The vampires took turns filling Katara in while Mai just sat back and kept her comments to herself. Soon Katara stared to nod off. Of course, everyone noticed.

Mai rose first. "Maybe I should take her home. She's in no condition to walk all the way back."

"Oh-no, gloomy," Toph interacted. "You always take her home. Now that there are no secrets I want to take a ride with Sugar Queen." Toph moved to Katara's side so fast that Katara flinched when she appeared in front of her. "Come on, Sugar Queen." Toph took Katara's hand and pulled her up with no effort.

"Goodbye," Katara meant to say to everyone, but only looked at Aang. "I'll see you another time."

"Get her out of here before she faints and goes to sleep on our floor," Azula scowled.

Everyone looked at the princess, oddly. "What," she questioned.

"Your mood swings are ridicules. I'm not sure how vampires can PMS, but I'm pretty sure something is wrong with you," Mai told her.

Toph took Katara to the garage and they got into Toph's car. They pulled out of the garage and drove down the quiet roads towards Katara's house. Toph looked at the clock in the car. It was only 12:45am. Toph suddenly got an idea. It would be fun, she'd get a meal out of it and Katara would learn more about vampires.

"So," Toph started. "How sleepy are you, Sugar Queen?"

Katara stuck her head back into the car. She'd had the window down and was letting cool night air blow onto her face. "I'm not about to fall out. I think the wind on my face helped. Why?"

"Because I'm about to take you on a vampire adventure," Toph told her.

Katara corked an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"You're about to learn more about the lifestyle of a vampire. Come on. It'll be fun," Toph persuaded.

"And will I get hurt," the human girl inquired.

Toph rolled her once-blind eyes. "Do you think Twinkle Toes would allow me to live if I brought you back with so much as a paper cut?"

"Well…-"

"Don't be a sourpuss, Sugar Queen," Toph said. She made a U-turn and went the opposite way of Katara's house. She sped up to 70 mph and opened the sunroof. She put on dark sunglasses, even though the sun would not be making an appearance for several hours.

Katara thought she would be sick as she watched the buildings and houses pass as blurs and the wind hit her face much harder. She rolled up the window and looked at Toph, who had a huge grin on her face. It was terrifying.

"Woo! Lets have some fun, Sugar Queen!"

_***********************************************************_

_**Toph is such a great character to write with. She's so insane-in a good way. But I'm getting better with the cliffhangers, aren't I? Until next time……but don't forget to REVIEW! **_


	26. Rock With You

_**Thanks for all of your reviews. I don't always have time to reply to them, but I do read them all. WOO! We have reached our 100 reviews mark!**_

_**I do not own Avatar**_

_********************************_

Katara groaned and shifted in her seat. "Toph, where are we going?"

"You'll see," Toph replied.

Katara sat quietly for a few seconds before she sighed, impatiently. "Shouldn't we be there already? You better get me home before sunrise. My Gran Gran should be the first one up around 6 o'clock."

"Don't get your big girl panties in a bunch, Sugar Queen. I'll have you home before the other little Water Tribe people wake up," Toph assured.

Katara huffed and turned to the window. Eventually, she fell to sleep. Less than 30 minutes later, Toph was shaking her awake.

"Come on," Toph ordered. She opened her door and got out.

Katara sluggishly, reached for her own door handle and got out of the car. She noticed that there were many lights and tall buildings. Toph had taken her to another part of the city. Many cars rushed past on the busy street.

Katara saw that Toph had walked ahead of her, so she closed the car door and went to catch up.

"Where are we," Katara asked.

"4300 Jin Sa Ave." Toph answered, quickly.

"And where are we walking to?"

Toph suddenly stopped walking, causing Katara to crash into her. Of course, Toph didn't stumble and Katara felt as if she crashed into a brick wall. The vampire girl raised her arm and pointed to the small building connected to other stores and coffee shops.

Katara looked up at the name of the place in neon lights.

The Daisy Lounge.

"Please don't tell me this is another vampire club," Katara whined. "I said I felt comfortable around you guys, but I'm still entitled to be afraid of bloodsucking-"

"No, this is an ordinary human lounge," Toph interrupted.

"And why are we here," Katara inquired.

"Because you're going to play vampire with me tonight," Toph answered in a hushed voice. She walked to the entrance and slipped the bouncer a hundred dollar bill, pointing back and forward from her to Katara.

_I guess when you have money you can break all of the rules_, Katara thought. She walked right into the lounge, behind Toph without having to show any ID.

Toph sat at an empty table, looking around the lounge. There were many people there, but they were several years older than Toph and Katara.

Katara sat down in front of her. "What do you mean 'playing vampire'?" Katara whispered across the small table.

Toph looked up and smirked. "First, come dance with me," she insisted, grabbing Katara's hand and pulling her to the dance floor. They swayed, playfully and femininely, to an upbeat song.

Katara had never seen Toph like this. Usually she was such a tomboy, it would be hard to remember she was a girl if it wasn't for her clothes, hair, and natural beauty. She was kind of…having fun.

What Katara didn't know was that Toph had a different motive for pulling her out on to the dance floor. As Toph was dancing, out of the side of her eye, she could see two guys watching them.

Once the song was over, they sat back down at the table. Toph kept looking in the direction of the boys' table.

Katara then remembered her question. "So what does 'playing vampire' mean?"

Toph continued to look around the lounge, but answered Katara. "Oh, you've already participated. You just helped me get the attention of those guys. Basically. you're going to help me pick up two humans."

"Ugh! That's sick," Katara exclaimed.

"Well, you wanted to know more about vampires."

"Not like this. I refuse to help you murder two people," Katara said.

"Oh, come on. This is for Aang," Toph lied.

"For Aang?"

"Yeah," Toph insisted. "Ever since Aang met you he's stopped drinking human blood. He's turned to animal blood, but our bodies need humans. He doesn't understand that and he's going to get sick."

Katara eyed Toph. She tried to determine if she was lying or not. Of course, Katara could not see through Toph's acting skills. She sighed. "I guess. If it's for Aang's health."

Katara was unsure about assisting in another person's murder, but if Aang needed it, she had to.

The earthbender suddenly sprang up from her seat. "Let's get something to drink."

Katara cringed. Since her last experience with alcohol, she'd vowed not to have anymore until she was ,at least, 25. "Uh, I think I'll pass."

Toph groaned. "Come on, sugar queen. You don't really have to get anything, we just have to look like we're having fun and didn't come here to pick up food- I mean guys," she corrected herself.

"Alright, whatever," Katara responded.

Toph smiled, confidently. "Alright, do you see those guys at that table," she asked as she pointed to a table close to the opposite wall. There were two men there and they were watching Toph and Katara, smiling. They both looked at least college age. One was pale with black hair pulled back into a Fire Nation bun. He was obviously Fire Nation, based on his gold eyes. The other had large brown eyes with short, chopped auburn hair.

"Yeah," Katara told her.

"After we go to the bar and pretend to talk and get drinks, we're going to charm them into walking us to our car and after that just follow my lead."

They went to the bar and pretended to talk about something interesting.

"So, Katara, how many children are you and Aang going to have," Toph joked, bored.

Katara snarled at her and looked at Toph as if she had three heads. Toph leaned forward and whispered to Katara. "Just say something. Make it look like we're having a really deep conversation. They can't hear us from over there, so it doesn't matter what you say."

"Uh, I'd rather not discuss that. Let's talk about….Azula and Ash," Katara shot back. "Do you think they'll ever actually speak to each other."

"Well, Ash really hurt Azula. She thought she loved him. Of course, Ash is a very conceited guy and he thinks that everything will always go his way. I don't think he even considered the possibility that Azula would never take him back, but it's not my place to speak out. Ash is the only person Azula has really ever had a big connection to,- other than her brother- She's really never confided in anyone other than those two."

Katara had actually forgot that they were supposed to be pretending to be lost in conversation. She was actually very interested in the subject at hand. "Why," she asked.

"Well, she doesn't really trust anyone else. She's opened up to me and Aang a few times, but not much. From the few times she's opened up to me and from what Zuko has told us, I know that she doesn't like change, she can't handle it. After her mother and father split up it nearly drove her insane. And now that Ash is back and we've started to hang out with you guys, I think she's spiraling back into insanity. She has horrible mood-swings, she walks around mumbling to herself, she's always lost in thought."

Toph didn't feel comfortable talking about it anymore so she got up and walked towards the two mystery guys' table. Katara took the hint and trailed behind, uncertainly.

"Hello," Toph greeted, warmly. She'd reached the table and was shaking one of the men's hands. "I'm Toph and this is my friend, Katara. What are your names?"

"I'm Lee," the Fire Nation boy said. "And this is Justin." The boy with the brown eyes waved, politely.

Toph turned on her girly, flirting skills. "Oh, well we need to get home and we were wondering if you could escort us to our car. It's pretty dark out there."

Lee jumped up, quickly. "Of course, we'd be happy to."

Justin, who didn't talk much, just nodded.

Toph turned and smirked while Katara and the guys followed behind her. She didn't lead them to the car, but instead she made them think there was a short cut to their car through the alley.

Katara purposely fell behind, not wanting to see what happened when they got the furthest away from the street light.

Toph turned and grabbed Lee's hand. "So, what's your favorite food," she asked him, randomly. She turned and winked at Katara.

"Any kind of seafood," he answered proudly. "What about you?"

Toph and him disappeared around the corner of a building. After a few seconds Katara could hear a faint, muffled scream and she became afraid of the sight she might see when she rounded the same corner. Justin was right ahead of her.

Then Toph came running back to them, without Lee. "Guys come help, Lee has been attacked by a moose-lion," she screamed dramatically. Justin ran around the corner to help his friend, but Katara knew better. She knew this was part of the act.

After Justin rounded the corner, Toph turned to Katara smirking. "Oh yeah. It wasn't a moose-lion. It was me," she laughed, running after Justin.

Katara stayed behind. When she came to the corner, she peaked around it first. Toph was sitting on the ground, Justin under her. Toph was holding the boy down as he struggled against her grasp.

Katara had seen enough. Just as she was turning around, she saw Toph's sharp fangs slide down and she lowered her head, sinking her fangs into Justin's neck.

*****

"Do it!"

"Mai, I won't disobey the most powerful bender in the world."

"Please!"

"No, he said no," Zuko told Mai, again.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to him!"

"No," Zuko reached across his bed and grabbed Mai's arm. They were sitting in his room, when Mai had questioned him about Aang's response to her very important question.

"No, I'm going to talk to him," she yelled.

"I'm sure he can hear us right now," Zuko assured her.

"That's not good enough," Mai insisted. "I want to be in his face when I'm yelling at him!"

Mai tried to fight Zuko's grip, but, of course, she was no match for his strength. He pushed her against the closed bedroom door. Mai smirked and tilted her chin up to capture his cold lips with her own.

His grip softened as he lost himself in her kiss, but that was Mai's plan all along. She put her hands on his chest and continued to kiss him. She was pretending to get lost in the kiss, but she was still somewhat aware of her plan.

Suddenly, she pushed Zuko back with all of her strength, but he didn't even stumble. He just stood there, surprised and confused as to why she pushed him.

Of course, Mai just went to plan B. She kneed him in the crouch. Her high heels were enough to injure him so that he was sustained for a few seconds and that was enough for her.

She turned and opened the door, quickly. Mai walked down the dark hallways of the enormous mansion, searching for Aang. She'd apologize to Zuko later, he'd be mad for a few hours, but this was her chance at eternity.

_***************************************************************_

_**AN: Poor Zuko. Vampire strength is no match for stilettos. Review and I'll try my best to have another chapter out by Friday. **_


	27. I Can't Help It

_**AN: Sorry, I couldn't update until I got my laptop charger from my aunt's house and I didn't feel like going all the way back to her house. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar. **_

_*********_

Mai stormed through the halls. She went into the large kitchen, which for some reason was dark. There were no lights on in the room and the only thing she could see was a dark figure sitting at the counter.

Mai walked closer to the figure, trying to find out who is was. Suddenly the person turned around and glowing gold eyes shined in the darkness.

"What is it, Mai?" Azula asked, turning back to the table.

Mai walked forward to get to Azula, but she tripped on the edge of a chair and fell on her stomach.

Azula chuckled, quietly and Mai turned in the direction she thought the girl was. It was impossible for her to see in the darkness.

Mai stood up and dusted herself off.

"One of your daggers fell out of your sleeve," Azula told her.

"You can see?!"

"Of course," Azula replied. She got up from the chair and picked up the small knife. The princess put the dagger in Mai's hands.

All Mai could see was her glowing golden eyes moving in the dark, the rest of her body and everything else was basically invisible in the human's eyes.

Azula reached up and pulled a high chord that turned on the light in the ceiling lamp. Everything in the kitchen came into focus for Mai.

"Where's Aang," Mai asked once Azula, standing by the fridge now, came into view with a knowing smirk.

"He not going to change his mind," Azula assured. "He's serious about all decisions involving vampirism, so unless you're dying…."

Mai rolled her eyes. _Did they have to be able to hear that well?_ "Okay, I get it! He said no and he was serious, but I still want to talk to him," Mai sighed.

Azula nodded and pointed Mai in the direction of the large glass door that led to the backyard.

Mai muttered a thanks and ran to the sliding glass door. As she pulled it open she saw that Aang and Ash were playing basketball on an over-sized and most likely over-priced, professional looking outdoor basketball court.

As they moved swiftly across the court, Mai could hardly keep track of Ash's blood red hair tips and eyes to tell who was who, the dark just added to her struggle. This wasn't the first time Mai had been in the backyard, but it was the first time she'd walked out through the kitchen patio door. The last time she had been in a garden of some sort, complete with a wooden bench.

Their backyard just happened to be bigger than the house, so she still had a lot of ground to explore, but for now she had found what she had come for: Aang.

He was currently blocking Ash from shooting the basketball. The large half-moon sat low in the sky, as if watching the brotherly game.

To Mai, Ash and Aang had never looked more like brothers than right now. They were laughing and acting like normal siblings playing a game- cheating, accusing of cheating, boasting, and trash talking.

"You can't stop the champion!" Ash announced as he made a basket.

"Oh, please," Aang laughed and dribbled the ball he'd just retrieved. "You get one shot and you think you're the champion. You're still down by 4 points!"

Neither of them noticed Mai's presence, or so she thought. As she stepped closer to the basketball court Aang turned to her so briefly she almost didn't catch it.

"No," he simply said and turned back to his game.

Mai groaned and threw a mini-tantrum. She was getting tired of the vampires answering unasked questions. "I haven't even said anything," she whined.

"But you _were_ going to ask, again," Ash pointed out, still focusing on the game. Aang jumped over his head and dunked the ball into the hoop. "Hey! No Airbending! That's cheating!"

Aang shrugged and chuckled, handing the ball over to Ash.

Mai tapped her foot impatiently. "Can you guys stop for a minute?"

Ash and Aang looked at each other for a second and then they both turned to Mai. "No," they said in unison.

The angry girl turned away from the basketball court to find Zuko sitting on the stairs of the back patio. Mai, hesitantly, walked over to him. When she reached him, he just sat there and continued to stare at the moon.

Mai bit her lip and sat next to him.

To Mai's surprise, Zuko turned and chuckled.

"It didn't hurt. I just thought I'd humor you," he answered her unasked question. "It'd take a vampire to actually make me hurt. Nice try, though."

He laughed again and Mai rolled her eyes.

*****

Katara turned away from the disgusting scene in front of her and ran. She ran to the closest fast-food restaurant. She passed the ordering counter, ran straight for the bathroom and placed herself in front of a toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach.

She'd never seen anything as gruesome as what she'd witnessed tonight. Toph really looked like a vampire. Saying you aren't afraid of a vampire is one thing, but actually seeing someone being murdered by one is entirely different.

Katara pushed the handle on the toilet and got up. After washing her hands and wiping her mouth, she exited the bathroom and started to walk out of the restaurant. Before she went back out of the food place, she stole a glance at the clock on the wall.

Finding Toph wasn't hard. Katara just ventured towards the alleys she'd left. She found the earthbender already walking away from the dark alley, toward her.

"Let's go, SQ," she said.

"SQ?" Katara questioned.

"Yeah, Sugar Queen. I got tired of saying the whole thing." Toph picked her teeth using the nail on her pinky finger. She walked ahead of Katara and lead the way back to the car, not caring that Katara had, of course, known she didn't have any intentions of helping Aang with his fake Toph-made problem.

Katara purposely kept a distance from her and the ride back to Katara's house was close to silent.

Luckily, Katara made it home before her grandmother had waken up and she got two hours of sleep in before she had to get up.

_____________________________________________________________

_**AN: Please review. **_


	28. Butterflies

_**I do not own avatar or any of it's characters. **_

_**Katara's POV**_

_***~***_

I was sleeping soundly when I felt something poke me in my foot. I tried to kick it away, but it started tickling me on the sole of my bare foot. I couldn't help, but let out a small giggle.

I opened one eye to find Aang sitting at the bottom of the bed.

I was currently sleeping in his bed, at his house. Last night's events with Toph had really tired me out. I have been falling asleep in class all day.

This time Sokka and I had come here together, with parent's permission. He was outside with Toph. Skateboarding…or something.

No one else knew about the trip I took with Toph. If Aang knew, he'd probably be furious.

I looked back up at Aang. He was smiling and giggling as he assaulted my foot again. I tried to pull my foot under the orange sheet, but he was too fast. He grabbed my foot and tickled me even more.

I laughed and laughed and begged him to stop.

"Aang, come on," I chuckled. I was running out of breath. "Please!"

Aang grinned in a very adorable way and dropped my foot back on the bed. "Well, since you did ask nicely."

I laughed, again and kicked him playfully. Then I got an idea. "Aang, what do you do when there's sun out," I asked.

He hesitated, but answered. "Sometimes we just hang out downstairs where there are no windows, but we only do that if there's a human in the house. Hanging out in a basement sounds better to a mortal than sleeping in a coffin."

"So there are coffins," I concluded.

He suddenly got up and unlocked a door in his room that I assumed to be at closet, at first. I kicked the covers off of me and went over to the door. He opened it to reveal a small room with a dark coffin in the middle.

"Cool!" I exclaimed. Getting used to this vampire thing was getting easier.

I ran into the room, but I immediately regretted it because the floor was freezing cold on my bare feet, but I kept going. I opened the coffin and peeked inside. There was red covering inside and it actually looked really comfortable.

I tried to jump inside, but it was too high and I nearly ended up falling. Suddenly, strong arms held me up and helped me into the coffin.

I smiled at Aang and laid in the coffin. I was comfortable, but something was missing.

I looked at Aang, who was just watching me. I patted the space next to me and pouted. He laughed and lifted himself up and inside, next to me.

Perfect fit. Now it felt right.

*~*

_**Normal POV**_

_***~***_

"You skateboard like a girl, meathead," Toph joked.

Sokka stuck his tongue out at the girl and walked over to her. He was breathing heavily after his last trick and he found it odd that Toph wasn't even tired.

_I've got to start working out more_, he thought.

He fell out in the grass and closed his eyes, trying to breathe.

"Come on. Wake up and stop being a baby," Toph teased. "I'm going to have to change your name from Meathead to Snoozles."

Sokka got up and took a deep breath. He looked around the backyard and let out a low whistle. "Your backyard is huge."

There were trees everywhere. He could see a basketball court closer to the house, a garden several yards away. He was pretty sure he saw a swimming pool on his way to the skateboard ramp. It was dark so he could hardly see those things and he was sure there was more.

He turned and looked at Toph again and froze.

Toph had taken her hair down and the moon was shining off of her black hair and pale skin. She looked so beautiful to him. More than words could express.

He sat down in the grass next to her and took her hand in his. To him, she almost looked prettier than-

He suddenly remember his girlfriend and dropped her small hand. He blushed and tried to cover up the awkwardness by saying, "Hey Toph, watch this trick!"

He got up and went to demonstrate a trick on the ramp. Toph smirked and watched him.

*~*

Azula sat in her room. She was staring into her mirror, even though she could not see herself in it. It was as if she weren't even there. She could see everything behind her, though.

There was a knock at her door and because she knew who it was already, she refused to answer it.

She watched his feet from under the door, through the mirror that gave her a full view of the door.

Suddenly, her door…melted. Silver fire skimmed down the front and caused the door to burn to crisps and disappear.

Ash stepped through the new opening and dropped something on her bed.

"A package came for you," he announced.

Fury bubbled up in Azula.

"How dare you destroy my property," she screamed.

Ash was caught off guard. That was the first thing she'd said to him since he arrived.

He smiled, cockily. "So, now you're talking to me."

Azula realized her mistake and turned to him, her mouth in a straight, tight line. She narrowed her eyes at him and pointed towards the opening that used to be her door.

"Nope. I'm not leaving now," Ash said. "So, I just have to make you mad for you to talk."

He walked around the room and picked up a stuffed dragon from her bed. He held it in his palm and it burned in silver flame.

Azula gasped.

He dropped the ashes from the stuffed toy and picked out a red tube dress from her closet. "This would look really pretty on you," he commented. He burned the dress and dropped the ashes on her bed. "Aww. Too bad," he mocked.

Azula hissed.

Ash picked up the package he'd brought in for Azula. "It looks like it came from the Fire Nation," He said, reading the label. He opened it and pulled out the only thing inside.

A gold heart on a chain.

Azula's eyes widened as Ash closed the necklace in his hand. She tackled him, quickly. She hissed and growled as she tried to pry the necklace from his hand.

"Say something," Ash told her, with the necklace still in his grasp.

"I HATE YOU," Azula yelled in his face. "I HATE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD!"

That comment really hit Ash. His tough demeanor faltered. "You don't mean that," he assured her, pleadingly.

"Yes, I do," she cried. Tears filled her eyes, giving them a glassy look. They'd never fall, though. She started to sob and pound on Ash's chest with her fists. "I had to beg my father to finally let me have that locket after over 40 years!"

He sat up and tried to hold her, to stop her from crying, but she pushed him away from her. "Just leave," she whispered, her voice shaking. She didn't even look up at him. She just stared at the floor with her arms clasped around her legs.

Ash stood up with hurt evident on his face. He dropped the heart necklace on her bed and was about to leave when he saw why it meant so much to her.

The heart had flipped to the other side where words were engraved delicately. He picked it up and began to read.

_To my dearest daughter, _

_You and your brother mean the world to me_

_Follow your heart even after I am gone_

_Don't let your father influence who you are_

_I'll love you always_

_Ursa_

Ash opened the heart locket and smiled at the picture of young Azula and Zuko hugging their mother with smiles brighter than he'd ever seen.

Ash put the locket back on the bed and looked at Azula. She continued to cry and he felt horrible.

She still cared about her mother.

Ash ran a hand through his black and red hair as a nervous gesture.

_I'll leave and find her for you, Azula. Even if I have to search the ends of the world, _he promised in his head.

He walked to the door and turned back once more. "I'm sorry," he whispered towards the crying girl. Then he left.

*~*

"Ok, stop," Zuko groaned, pinned against the wall by knives.

Mai had been throwing daggers at him since she arrived from school. After he undermined her human strength last night she wanted to get back at him.

Now she was standing behind a painting easel, throwing daggers from her sleeves at Zuko and painting a picture about it.

"No. Sorry, Zu-zu," Mai mocked as she threw another dagger that went right above Zuko head, cutting off a bit of hair.

"Come on, Mai!"

"I wonder if I can cut off all of your hair," Mai teased.

"No, please Mai, don't chop my beautiful hair," he pleaded. "Okay, you're not a weak human. Humans are awesome! Especially, female humans with the name Mai!"

"Good, we agree on something," Mai said.

"Maaaaaaiiiiiiiiii!"

*~*

_**AN: Review. I actually really liked this chapter. It has lots drama and fluff. **_


	29. They Don't Really Care About Us

_**Disclaimer: Kataang-girl14 does not own avatar. **_

_**Guess what? My birthday passed, like a week ago. **_

_***~*~*~*~***_

Katara was enjoying her sleep in the dark, warm, soft coffin with Aang, but suddenly she heard something knocking. It awoke her from her sleep and she opened her eyes to find that she couldn't see anything at all, but there were warm, strong arms around her.

Aang.

She relaxed into the embrace, but then the knocking started again. She huffed and snuggled farther into Aang's arms. Unfortunately, Aang reached up and opened the coffin.

Katara blinked and shielded her eyes from the sudden light.

Mai, Zuko and Toph were standing around the coffin with irritable faces.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"Well, for one, we spent 10 minutes of our eternity that we'll never get back, knocking on this coffin. Second, Ash is missing," she finished, solemnly.

Katara frowned. "Missing?"

"Yeah, and it's time for you to leave. Your brother is looking for you," Zuko informed her.

Katara sighed and suddenly Aang was out of the coffin and on his feet, helping her out.

"We found Azula on the floor in her room," Mai spoke. "When we asked her if she knew where he was all she said was 'he left'."

"Katara," they heard Sokka calling in the hallway.

They vampires quickly moved out of the coffined room and into the bedroom, taking Mai and Katara with them.

"I want to help," Katara huffed.

"What can another little human do to help us, we've already got one here 24/7," Toph teased.

"Maybe Ash just left. Maybe he didn't like it here," Aang said suddenly.

Then door to the room swung open and Sokka walked into the room. "There you guys are," he said. He walked over to Katara. "Lets go."

Katara nodded and waved goodbye to her friends, silently asking them to keep her informed.

*~*~*~*~*

Katara leaned over her bed and grabbed her cell phone off of the nightstand. Who would be calling her phone at one o'clock in the morning. "Hello," she said, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"_Hey, Katara. I know it's late, but I need someone to complain to because all of the vampires keep telling me the same thing," _Mai babbled.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

Katara could hear Mai take a deep breath from over the phone. _"So, I asked Aang to allow me to become a vampire a long time ago-because, you know, he's in charge of this vampire stuff- and he said no!! And I keep trying to talk to him, but it's always the same and now all of them are just teasing me. Every time I ask, they go "he's just going to say no". I've asked him, like 15 times already and it's always no. But I was thinking that maybe you could talk to him and maybe…..soften him up a bit."_

Mai stopped and sucked in a large amount of air.

"Alright, first of all, Aang and I aren't boyfriend and girlfriend, so how do I soften him up. Second, maybe it's best if you're not a vampire. And third, how the hell did you just say all of that in one breath," Katara replied.

"_Katara, can you just help me out," _Mai huffed.

"How do I do that?!"

"_I don't know……maybe you can bring it up during a make-out session or two."_

"Mai, Aang and I are just friends. I don't really know if he likes me like that yet. He's perfection and I'm just….normal," Katara confided in her friend.

Katara heard Mai sigh in frustration. _"You are blind and Aang is shy."_

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"_Oh, nothing," _Mai teased. Then she suddenly gasped. _"Katara, I've got the most brilliant idea ever."_

"What now, Mai," Katara laughed.

"_If you wanted something really, really badly.."_ she trailed off.

"Yes," Katara encouraged her to continued. She was generally curious as to what this genius idea of Mai's was.

"_Well, if you wanted to be a…vampire, do you think Aang could say no to you."_

Katara went speechless.

"_Hello?"_

"Um, I don't think I will be asking Aang any questions like that. It's one thing to say that you're not afraid of your friends, but becoming what they are is entirely different. I would be perfect on the outside and I might still have the same personality, but I don't think I can kill," Katara finally said.

"_Don't tell me you haven't thought about it before."_

"I haven't! Mai, they are border-line monsters. I trust them and care about them, but they drink blood and kill innocent people! I understand that they need it to survive, but that doesn't make it right," Katara fumed. "If I didn't feel so connected with them I would be afraid of them!"

"_How can you say that? Are you bi-polar or something?" _Mai questioned. _"Just the other day you were telling them of how much you trust them and how you'd never give up on knowing them because of who they are. You just stepped out of a coffin with your vampire crush! What would Aang or Zuko or Toph say if they heard you right now."_

"Mai, you weren't there," Katara whispered.

"_I wasn't where?"_

"You weren't there when I took someone's life…"

"_Katara, what are you talking about," _Mai asked.

"Toph tricked me into helping her lure two boys to her so she could rob them of their blood. The image of her sucking the life from an innocent person is still etched into my brain."

"_You're lying," _Mai accused.

"No, she did."

"_Not about that. About being afraid of them and about them being wrong for the way they survive. That's just an excuse you made up. You spent over an hour in a dark coffin with a -so called- border-line monster. You heard me mention turning into a vampire and you realized that if you fell too hard for a vampire, to stay with that vampire you'd have to be one yourself-" _Mai stopped, suddenly.

Katara nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Mai speak in person.

"You're making excuses because you're afraid of becoming one of them," Mai spoke, opening Katara's window from the outside and stepping into the room. "And you should really lock this window."

_*~*~*~*~*_

_**AN: Writer's block is not fun………neither is school. R&R**_


	30. Remember The Time

_**I figured I should update this story because I should be fair. After updating To Judge A Book I should update Blood Soulmates. It only makes since. **_

_**I do not own avatar, but that would be sweet! **_

_***~*~*~*~***_

Over a month passed and still no one heard anything from Ash. It was as if he disappeared from the face of the earth.

Azula had gotten no better in her condition. She spoke to no one and if anyone said anything to her she'd snap off at them.

Zuko worried for his sister. They weren't the closest siblings in the world, but he still cared for her. Their father called and asked for Azula. He wanted to ask if she got the package he'd sent. Zuko quickly handed the phone to Azula before Ozai yelled at him. They'd never had the best relationship. Ozai always preferred Azula because she was easily the most like him. Zuko had been closer to his mother and she put more effort into bonding with him, which made Azula angry.

Toph was really missing her best friend. Azula did nothing, but shun her like she did the rest of them. Instead of forcing Azula to speak to her, she grew closer to Mai and Katara. She'd hung out with Sokka a few times, too. Nothing romantic, though. Suki had him on a short leash. She knew Toph liked him and she knew there was a possibility he could like her also.

When Katara's birthday rolled around, Aang was the first to give her the best gift she'd ever gotten: a relationship along with over expensive trinkets that Katara really didn't care about compared to the first. Aang and her had been on several dates because he relied on Katara's company to get him away from the tension at home. The only arguments they ever had was when Aang wanted to give her something expensive, like the necklace he bought her for her birthday.

The night Mai snuck into her room they had a long talk and Katara realized how much she actually liked Aang, but was too afraid to get closer to him. Mai and Toph had to talk her out of rejecting his offer for another date. Katara still remembered their exact words.

"_Mai, I don't know. Do you think I should tell him I made a mistake?"_

"_Hell no! Stop being such a whimp," Mai told her, sounding more and more like Toph by the hour._

_Toph obviously realized this and felt she didn't even need to offer her input. "Yeah, what she said." _

"_But I'm almost an adult. I should be looking for a permanent relationship. I want to get married. I want children and I want to grow old with my husband-"_

"_Okay, you're not an adult yet. Aang can be permanent and you're talking about what you want in life. Stop trying to act like an adult! You're in High School! Have some fun! You haven't even lost your virginity yet! _

_Katara blushed and threw a pillow at Mai. "Be quiet, my dad is downstairs."_

"_Loosen up!"_

"_Aang is a vampire. How do you even know they have sex?"_

_Toph finally spoke up. "Oh, we have sex. And if you thought we we're perfect at everything before, wait till you experience that. Right Mai," she joked. _

_The blood rushed to Mai's cheeks and Katara gasped. _

"_Mai! You and Zu-"_

"_Back to the topic! Katara, you can have a happily ever after with Aang," Mai hinted. _

_Katara corked an eyebrow at Mai. She was about to ask how when Toph smiled widely and licked one her curved, pointed teeth. Katara got the message and shook her head. "Oh no! Aang hates being a vampire. How do I know I'll like something he hates so much? And I wouldn't be able to see my family afterwards."_

"_Well, one issue as a time. At least we know you'll say yes to Aang," Mai said. _

"_Hey, when did we decide that?"_

_Mai looked pointedly at Katara. "You could say no to Aang?"_

"_Well, no," Katara muttered and blushed. _

"_Were you even really considering saying no," Toph questioned. _

"_Not really."_

_They laughed and Katara got up from her bed. She hit Mai with a pillow, effectively starting a pillow fight. _

"Katara!"

Katara snapped back to the present to find that she had been lost in her thoughts and the teacher had called on her.

"Uh," she stuttered, not knowing the question. Her math teacher stared at her expectantly. Everyone in the room waited for her. Then she felt something hit in the arm. She looked down and found a tiny red post-it. She opened it, being careful not to let anyone see it.

In Mai's handwriting, one number was written in the middle.

_-2_

"Uh, negative two," she answered.

The teacher nodded and turned back to the board. Katara sighed when everyone's eyes were off of her.

She looked around the classroom and found Mai on the other side of the room, staring back at her.

Katara smiled her thanks and Mai winked.

The waterbender turned back to her notebook and went back to absent-mindedly doodling 'A+K'.

_***~*~*~*~***_

Katara looked up into Aang's grey eyes and smiled. He kissed her forehead and rested his chin on her head.

They were sitting on the couch in Aang's living room. Katara found the dark oddly comforting. It was either the dark or the fact that Aang's arms were wrapped tightly around her while she snuggled into his chest.

Aang stiffened and Katara turned to figure out why. Then she heard the doorbell and ring and Aang relaxed. They both sighed, not wanting to get up.

"Toph!" Aang called.

The earthbender showed up in a blur and quickly walked to the door at normal speed. She looked at Aang and Katara before opening the door. "You guys are so pathetic."

"We'll take that as a compliment," Katara said, rolling her eyes.

Toph opened the door and recognized Silvia from the club. "Uh, hi Silvia. What's up?"

"Toph, where's Ash," she asked. Her eyes were glassy and she looked horrible.

"Well, we haven't seen him. He's been gone for over a month. We figured that he just left on his own, like he always does. But why are you looking for Ash?"

"Um, I just wanted to uh see if my vision was correct w-when I told you he was coming," she stammered, lying.

"Oh yeah, but your premonitions are always right."

"Um, yeah. I forgot. Well, I have to go. I'll see you another time," Silvia answered, quickly. She waved and ran off of the steps, back to her car.

Toph closed the front door and turned to Aang and Katara.

"Well, that was odd," Aang commented.

"Do you think Ash had a girlfriend," Katara asked, suddenly.

Aang and Toph looked at each other and Katara jumped up from the couch.

"You said when Ash left he didn't take any of his things, right?"

Aang nodded.

Toph and him followed behind Katara. She went straight to the room she had been to once before.

It still looked empty, except now it had a bed against the wall and a door in the corner of the room was locked. Ash's bag and dirty clothes were scattered around.

Aang sneered. "He was never very clean."

Katara went over to the unmade bed. She looked around it, flipping the covers back and forth. She finally found what she was looking for under the pillow.

She picked up the tiny cell phone and flipped it open. A picture of a girl in a bikini popped up and Katara rolled her eyes. She went straight to his text messages, but cursed when a block came up.

"Shit. Aang, when's his birthday?"

"I don't know," Aang shrugged.

"You've known him your whole life and you don't know when his birthday is," Toph said.

"Well, he never told me!"

"You didn't ask?!"

Katara ignored the argument behind her and typed in 'Azula'. The text messages opened up and her eyes widened. "Wow. Guys, I got it open."

"What'd you find," Toph questioned.

"Nothing yet," Katara sighed. Her eyes roamed over each text as she scrolled down. "Wait, here's something."

Toph took the cell phone and read. "_When are you going to tell your friends about us. I hardly ever see you._"

"Yeah. That's something, alright," Aang mumbled.

"It's from Silvia! Ah-ha. I knew it," Katara exclaimed. She happy danced and made an air-tally chart. "Vampires-0. Katara-1!"

Aang laughed and grabbed her hand out of the air, intertwining their fingers. Katara blushed and Toph sighed, frustrated with their PDA around her.

"Pathetic," she repeated.

_***~*~*~*~***_

_**Ah! Don't kill me. I promise to give the flashback of Aang and Katara's date, but I just had to speed things up. I'm so impatient, even with my own story. **_

_**XOXO **_

_**Kataang-girl14 (P.S. I'm going to change my name soon. As soon as I get a good idea. Any suggestions?)**_


End file.
